The Other Hybrid
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Klaus isn't the only werewolf/vampire hybrid. He had met the only other hybrid once, when she was only a werewolf. He had turned her into a hybrid. He doesn't know how it worked, but it did. What happens when they meet up again during the events of season 3? Klaus/OC.
1. Intro

**~ I started this story on a whim. The stories I tend to write on a whim tend to go good. Here's hoping this story goes good. **

**~ The story is about Luna. Her father is a werewolf, but her mom is human. I originally was going to have Luna and Klaus have a couple moment in this chapter but... well I'll let you read to find out what I put.**

**~ This chapter is little parts that lead up to Luna becoming a hybrid. It has moment including her activating the curse, getting turned into a hybrid, and even some problems at the end.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**General POV**

_~ Luna: 5 yrs old~_

_Luna was looking at her reflection, at a dress that her dad got her. It was a light pink dress._ _There was dark pink ribbons along the bottom of the dress. It made her eyes light up because her favorite color of the month was pink.  
__"Luna, time to come down stairs." Her mom yelled from downstairs.  
__"Okay mommy." She said with a smile. Luna twirled around before making her way downstairs._

_When Luna got downstairs she saw her dad going out the house. She became sad. Her dad would leave for two days once a month and she didn't know why. Luna's mom picked her up and held her in her arms.  
__"Why does daddy always have to leave?" Luna asked her mom.  
__"He just going camping." Her mom told her. That wasn't a total lie, but that's what Luna's parents agreed to tell her. They weren't going to tell her the truth until she was older, or until the same thing happened to her. They hoped that would never happen, but they didn't know.  
__"I wish daddy was coming with us." Luna said to her mom.  
__"I know sweetie." Her mom gave her a kiss the head. "We have to get going." She said before setting Luna down.  
__"Okay mommy." Luna said with some sadness in her voice._

* * *

_~Luna: 10 yrs old~ _

_Luna was sitting in her bedroom working on her homework. In two days it would be her 11th birthday. Her mom said if she was a god girl that they would take her to an amusement park and spend the whole day there. _

_"Why can't you stay for the day?" Luna could hear her mom ask her dad. She tried her best to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
__"You know why I can't." Her father said to her mom.  
__"Kyle, it her birthday." Luna's mom said softly to him.  
__"I know Amber, but I just can't. It would be too dangerous." 'What would be dangerous?' Luna asked to herself.  
__"Maybe you'd be able to control it." Amber suggested.  
__"I never could. Why do you think it's called a curse?" Kyle said. "You know how much I want to be there for her birthday, but I can't." He let out a sigh. "You know how much I would love to be here for her."  
__"I know." Amber softly said to him. "We'll just have to do something tomorrow for her." She looked into his eyes. "The three of us." Kyle gave her a smile before they kissed. They didn't know that Luna could hear the whole thing. She didn't know what they were talking about. 'Is there something wrong with my dad?' She thought before turning her attention back to her homework._

* * *

~Luna: 16 yrs old~

_It was a stormy night. Luna was driving back from her friend's house. The rain just started to come down harder as she turned the corner. She had no trouble seeing, but the rain and wind was starting to mess with her sight. Once the rain started coming down harder, it never stopped and never got any lighter. It was enough to make driving dangerous. She was doing her best to drive carefully until a drunk person ran in front of her car. It took her by surprise as she quickly tried to swerve out of the way. Luna tried to turn in the opposite direction of the person but the wet street made her car become slightly uncontrollable. Instead of going away from the person her car crashed right into them. It made Luna gasp and made her worried_.

_Luna immediately parked her car as best she could before she got out. She rushed in the pouring rain to check on who she it. They weren't breathing, which greatly worried Luna. This couldn't happen to her, she couldn't have killed someone. She quickly checked the person's pulse. There wasn't one. Luna started to panic. 'No.' She thought as she ran her hand through her wet hair. 'This can't be happening.' Luna started to pace before her head started pounding. She held her head with her hands as she fell to the ground, holding in the pain. Her eyes were closed but as soon as she opened them, there were a different color. They were no longer brown. Her eyes had changed to a golden color with amber rings around her iris and around the edge of her eyes. She knew what was happening to her. It happened to her father around the time she was born. Now they were both werewolves._

* * *

_~Luna: 17 yrs old~_

_Luna had been a werewolf for about a year. Her dad had been helping her through it. He had introduced her to some of his werewolf friends and told Luna about her uncle Ray. Ray was adopted by Luna's grandparents when he was a kid. Coincidentally he was also a werewolf. Everybody was sympathetic with Luna. No one wanted to be a werewolf. To turn on every full moon, to be put through that kind of pain, it was a curse that nobody wanted. Once the curse was activated they had no choice but to live with it. _

_Even though with the werewolf gene comes aggression and anger, Luna never really had that problem. She avoided those situations the best she could and was involved in as many sports as her parents allowed her to. A couple of times she would have outbursts but nothing that couldn't be fixed afterwards. _

_Luna's mom wasn't too happy with her daughter being a werewolf. She dealt with her husband being one, but never thought it would happen to Luna. She never thought that her daughter would have broken the curse and even then she didn't believe it. Luna was supposed to grow up like a normal human girl. She wasn't supposed to deal with turning every month on the full moon like her father. Luna's mom was just glad that Luna didn't have to go through this alone._

* * *

~Luna: Still 17~

_Luna was taking a walk in the woods, near where she was camping. Her mom and dad were at the campsite 'talking'. Luna wanted an excuse to take a walk. She couldn't help but worry about the next full moon. It always bugged her, but she tried not to worry about it too much. Knowing she would have to turn is like knowing you are going to get a bad cold. You don't have a good time when it comes, but you are glad when it's over._

_Luna was walking until she heard a noise. Against her better judgement she decided to investigate. She carefully walked towards the noise. There were two people. One had their mouth on the other's neck, like they were kissing it. With her enhanced werewolf senses she could smell something that she wasn't able to smell before. The head lifted from the neck and that's when Luna saw it. Blood. _

_The body that was bleeding, fell to the ground. Luna's eyes were on it before looking at the other person. They turned around and faced her. It was an older man that had killed the person. He could hear Luna's heartbeat and turned to face her. His eyes met hers. Blood was still around his mouth as he took a step closer to her.  
"What do we have here?" He wondered out loud. Luna didn't move. It was her first time in front of a vampire, but she knew she was no match for him. The man walked up next to her and curiously looked at her. He tried compelling her, to forget what he saw, but noticed he couldn't. "What are you?"  
"Werewolf." Luna said in almost a whisper. A small smirk appeared on his lips.  
"Werewolves are interesting little things." He brought his hand up and brushed a stray hair behind Luna's ear.  
"Are you going to kill me or let me go?" She asked with no fear in her voice.  
"Werewolves usually try to bite vampires." He said to her. "Why haven't you tried?"  
"I'm not that stupid." Luna said to him. He smirked.  
"You're a fascinating creature." He looked into her eyes for a moment before biting into his wrist.  
"What are you..." She couldn't finish because he pushed his wrist against her mouth. She struggled against him, but it only made him smirk.  
"Consider this a test swearhart." His blood was making its way down her throat because she wasn't able to struggle against it anymore. When he knew there was enough of his blood in her system, he pulled away.  
"You know it won't work." She said before wiping the blood from her mouth. "I'm just going to die."  
"Either way, I really don't care." He said before snapping her neck. Luna fell down to the ground with his blood in his system._

* * *

_~ Luna: still 17~_

_She was in her room, trying to sleep. It hasn't been the same for her since she completed her transition. Her parents made her feed from animals because they weren't going to get her blood bags or let her feed from a person. She turned onto her back and sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to sleep. _

"_Amber, please settle down." Luna's dad said to her mom. She couldn't help but listen in on the conversation, even though she didn't want to.  
"I can't." Amber said. "Too many things are going on around me and I don't think I'll be able to handle it."  
"So our daughter is a werewolf, you knew that there was a chance when we had her."  
"She's half werewolf Kyle." Amber turned to face him. "She's also a bloodsucking vampire."  
"She didn't ask for it." He said, trying to reason with her. "We can't do anything about what happened, so we have to live with it."  
"You might have to live with it, but that doesn't mean I have to." Amber turned around and walked towards the closet.  
"What are you doing?" Kyle asked with shock and panic in his voice.  
"Just because you two have to live with this doesn't mean I have to." She pulled out a suitcase and started to put some stuff into it. "I'm leaving."  
"You can't." Kyle started to plead with his wife. "Think of Luna." Amber let out a sigh and forced herself to keep moving.  
"She's why I'm doing this." She held back her tears. "I don't think I can be around her right now."  
"But she's your daughter."  
"I know." Amber turned around to face him. "I just need a break from everything supernatural." _

_Luna decided not to listen in anymore. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. Her mom was leaving her. She turned on her side and faced the wall so no one could see her cry. Without her mom she didn't know what she would do. Her mom was one of the reasons that she completed her transition. Luna wanted to be with her family more than anyone else, but they're breaking apart. It wasn't her fault, but it felt like it was._

_Her dad stood by her doorway, looking at her. He didn't know if she listened in or if she was sleeping.  
"I heard everything." Luna quietly said after a minute. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.  
"Your mom," He said with a sigh ", she never really liked the supernatural but she dealt with it for me. I thought because we loved each other as much as we did, that it would never break us apart." He slowly started to walk towards Luna. "She just needs some time." He gently sat on her bed, next to her. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
"Why does she hate me?" Luna asked, tears still falling from her eyes. Her dad pulled her to his chest and rubbed her head.  
"She doesn't hate you Luna." He kissed the top of her head. "She is just in great shock. Nobody wanted this for you."  
"Don't leave me." She said to him, her voice filled with sadness. He moved her head so they were looking straight into each other's eyes.  
"I will never leave you Luna. You are my daughter." She let a small smile appear, despite her sadness. "Just promise me that you will never turn it off, that you will never forget what it's like to feel."  
"I promise dad." She laid her head back on his chest and continued to cry._

* * *

_Over the next year and a half Luna and her father adjusted to life without her mother. They could do more traveling, but stayed within Tennessee._

_Luna never turned at the full moon after she was turned into a hybrid. Her dad always turned on the full moon. No matter how painful it was for him, he never once asked Luna to turn him. He didn't want to be a hybrid. He was just glad that his daughter never had to go through that again. _

_Luna stuck to the animal diet, not wanting to harm any person. She almost lost control a couple of times, but she kept her cool. _

_Her father told his werewolf friends what happened to Luna. At first they were in shock and tried to avoid her. After awhile they came to an understanding and started treating her like they did before. _

_Luna decided to go with her father and meet up with their friends for the next full moon. They were going to the Smoky Mountains._

* * *

**~ The next chapter is going to be based on the episode 3.02 The Hybrid.**

**~ I have another story that is going along the season 3 timeline. It's called '_You Can Never Forget'_. The next chapter of that is going to be based from 3.03 The End of The Affair. I was thinking that I can try to write this story and that story at the same time to save time.**

**~ I can promise the next chapter will come before the end of next week. After that this story will be updated at the same time as '_You Can Never Forget'. _Possibly more often depending on the number of reviews.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. The Hybrid Part 1

**~ Originally I was going to wait until Saturday but I'm posting earlier. (:  
~ A friend of mine helped me decide how this chapter ended, mainly because I wasn't sure how I should do it. It was between splitting it in two (which I don't usually do) or keep it all in one chapter. She helped me decide and that's why this one is '_The Hybrid part 1'_.  
~ This story has taken time away from some of my other stories, but as long as you like it, that's all that really matters. **

_christele_ladores__ : Thank you. You were the first person to review this story._

_storylover3: I can tell you that the next time they met, it won't be good._

**~ In the chapter, Luna and Klaus meet face to face. There is some insight on what type of person/hybrid she is. There is possibly even a fight or two. It all comes down to the cliffhanger at the end.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I'm physically 17 years old, but I'm really 19. All because of that stupid vampire almost two years ago. Instead of obsessing over why he turned me, I tried to enjoy life more.

Since I was turned I spent more time with my father, who was really the only family I had left. My mom left a couple of weeks after I was turned. There was always my Uncle Ray, but I only saw him on the full moons.

My dad and I were preparing for the smokey mountains. It was one of my favorite places to turn, when I had to. It's a place that held good memories for me.

* * *

_**~Smokey Mountains~**_

I was walking next to my dad, up the mountain. He was carrying his tent, a water cooler filled with alcohol and soda, and a backpack filled with clothing and some other stuff. I was only carrying my tent.  
"I can always carry everything dad." I said.  
"It wouldn't be fair for you to carry everything." He said to me.  
"I know, but I would have no trouble carrying everything." We both stopped so he could take a breath of air. "At least let me carry your tent." He looked at me before setting down the cooler.  
"Okay, just don't drop it." I gave him a small smile before taking the tent from him.  
"Less stress on your body now. You're not getting any younger."  
"Ha ha." He pretending to laugh with a smile as we continued to the campground.

* * *

I was setting up my tent by myself. It was almost done, all I had to do was put tarp up. I knew it wasn't going to rain, but my dad wanted me to put it up.  
"Paige, can you tell my dad I went to get a bite?" She gave me a small smile.  
"Sure thing loon." I rolled my eyes at the nickname she called me. My dads friends and my friends would call me 'loon' or 'loony luna' and sometimes just even 'loony'. I didn't really like those names but it was something that I got used to.

I walked for at least fifteen minutes before hearing a squirrel. My senses immediately honed in on it. I sped towards it, quickly biting it with my fangs. It's blood flowed down my throat, slightly satisfying the hunger that I felt. The squirrel tasted disgusting, but I dealt with it. Once all the blood was gone, I looked at its lifeless body in my hands. It probably had a family and I killed it. I took it away from its family because of my need for blood. I set the body on the ground and started to dig a hole. The squirrel was going to be buried, just like I did with all the other animals I killed. It shouldn't be above the ground where other animals could get to it. Burying it gave me some peace. Once the hole was big enough I gently placed the squirrel in it. It at least deserved to be buried.

After filling in the hole I stood up. I wiped the dirt off my legs and took a deep breath. All of a sudden, I got a bad feeling. '_Something's wrong.' _I thought to myself before looking back towards the campground. My body didn't give me time to think before speeding back towards the camp.

It took me seconds to get back to the campground and the smell hit me. '_No.' _I thought. I took a deep breath and peaked my head around the tree. The first thing I saw was two people. My eyes went wide when I recognized one of them. My body took an involuntary step back. I cracked a branch, which unknowingly alerted them to my presence. I took a deep breath before slowly walking to them. Nobody turned to see me, they were locked on the two people standing in front of them.

My eyes went down to the ground in front of them. In front of them laid a body, which smelled of blood. I brought my hand to my mouth and nose, covering them from the smell. Then I noticed who it was. '_Ray.'_ I thought. I would have stepped up to him if it weren't for a gust of air in front of me. He blocked my path to Ray. The one that had turned me a year and a half ago. I reluctantly looked at him, looking into his eyes.  
"Glad to see you alive." He said with a smirk.  
"Bullshit." I blurted out. He chuckled.  
"You've got a sharp tongue." He said with a smirk.  
"And I've got quite a bite." I could feel some anger bubble up inside. I could tell the veins around my eyes started to appear and the fangs started to come out. My body lunged at him, trying to bite him. He quickly slammed me on the ground, holding me around my neck.  
"I'm quite older than you dear." He whispered into my ear. I kicked him between the legs and was able to stand before getting rammed into a tree.  
"Be careful with that one Stefan." I could hear him say. The grip on me loosened. "We don't want to hurt her." He smirked as Stefan stepped away from me. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.  
"None of your business." I spat at him before he stepped closer to me. He smirked once again and stood right in front of me.  
"Let's try this again." His pupils dilated. "What's your name?"  
"Luna." I answered automatically. He smirked and I looked away.  
"Luna, such a pretty name." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Stay away from her." Paige said to him. I could tell that her voice was filled with fear, but determination as well.  
"Stefan, why don't you sit down." Stefan looked at him for a second before sitting down on a giant log. I looked at my dad. His eyes were swimming with emotion. "Well, I bet you are wondering why I'm here."  
"Not really you ass." I spat at him, which he returned with a smirk. '_What's with him and smirking?' _I asked myself.  
"Luna..." My dad said in a warning tone.  
"Relax," I said to my dad before looking at him, "it's not like he can kill me."  
"There wouldn't be any fun if I did." I rolled my eyes. "It occurred to me that you don't even know my name."  
"Why would I want to know it?"  
"Because you should know the name of the person who turned you love." I didn't say anything as he turned so he was facing everyone, but still facing me. "My name is Klaus." I gulped.  
"You're the other hybrid." Paige said in slight fear and shock.  
"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus smirked once again.  
"What did you do to Ray?" I asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough love." I was starting to get annoyed by him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was standing at my dads side. We were standing behind Paige, away from Klaus. He was sitting on the log, next to Stefan. Klaus kept glancing at me. I ignored it and kept my attention on Ray while ignoring the scent of blood.  
"It's fascinating actually." Klaus said. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun." He looked at me. "A true hybrid." Ray lunged up and gasped for air. He turned onto his stomach and faced towards Klaus. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."  
"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.  
"Stefan?" Klaus asked before Stefan stood from the log.  
"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked. '_Don't look at Derek'_ My mind immediately told me. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan momentarily glanced at me.  
"Doesn't take much, just a sip." Klaus said as he glanced at me for a moment. He stood up and looked around at everybody. "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I took a deep breath just before he turned to Derek. "You." He sped to Derek and bit him in the arm. The smell of his blood immediately hit my nose. I brought my hand up to my nose to block the scent. My dad held my free hand as I looked at Derek. He had been thrown on the ground and Stefan was holding him so he didn't try to run. Paige ran towards Derek, but Klaus stopped her.  
"Let her go." I said before speeding to him and managing to get Paige out of Klaus's grasp.  
"Stop interfering sweetheart." He said before throwing me into a tree. I groaned when I hit the ground. There was a strong pain in my side. I knew this would happen by drinking animal blood, but it was the choice I made.  
"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will." Stefan said to Ray. "Problem is I don't know how to stop."  
"Don't do it Ray." I tried to plead with him.  
"If he doesn't he'll die." Klaus said to me before I looked to him. His eyes were filled with fascination before turning his attention back to Paige. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."  
"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She said. I knew how she felt about vampires and I didn't blame her.  
"Wrong choice." I didn't take my eyes off Klaus as his hybrid features appeared.  
"Don't take the choice away from her." He completely ignored me as he shoved his wrist against her mouth, just like he had done to me. What he did to me almost ruined my life. It's not exactly like I can burn in the sun and I can't turn it off. I promised my dad I wouldn't and it was a promise that I was going to keep. About thirty seconds later he pulled his wrist away from her mouth. "She'll thank me for that later." He smirked.  
"The hell she will." I said, which made him look at me curiously. I watched him snap her neck. My eyes followed her body as it fell to the ground. Tears started to gather in my eyes. Paige was like the older sister that I never had.

"You better watch your mouth." Klaus said in a threatening tone towards me. I slowly stood up from the ground and leaned against the tree I was thrown against. "You're weak for a hybrid." He started to walk towards me. "Please tell me you've had at least of human blood." I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.  
"Actually I have."  
"Besides the blood you needed to complete your transition." I didn't answer him. He could tell the answer just by how I fought. Klaus smirked at me before turning away. I ended up turning my head towards Ray, who had fed from Derek. '_He's going to end up like me'_ I thought. None of them asked for this and neither did I. That bastard Klaus took that choice away from me and Ray and was doing the same to everyone else. I considered everyone in the pack my family. There was no way I could let this happen to them. I sped towards Klaus, but he quickly reacted. He held me by the neck. "Do you really think you can fight me? I am much older and stronger than you."  
"That doesn't mean you are the better fighter." I channeled my anger and focused it on trying to fight him. I managed to take his hand off from my neck before pushing him into a tree that was behind him. "I will not let you take away their choice." I sped to punch him, but he sped behind me and easily pinned me against the ground.  
"Are you sure about that sweetheart?" He asked with a smirk before he turned to Stefan while keeping his hold on me. "Stefan, why don't you compel the human to stay put before you come over here and hold her down for me." I turned my head towards Stefan, who was just beginning to compel Derek.  
"You're really a narcissistic bastard aren't you?" I asked Klaus against my better judgement. He let out a chuckle.  
"You're really beginning to get on my patience." He whispered into my ear.  
"Does it look like I care?" I kicked him as hard as I could, but I couldn't get him off. I could see a smirk that appeared on his face. '_He likes to see me struggle.'_ I thought just as Stefan started to walk over to me.  
"Make her watch." Klaus said to Stefan just as they switched spots. Stefan was holding me down and I could tell that he wasn't as strong as Klaus, but he was stronger than me. I couldn't help but watch in sadness as Klaus fed everyone one his blood. One by one he killed them, but he never really looked back at me.

There was only one person left, my dad. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, which I could see despite the tears falling from mine. Klaus stepped in front of him and I snapped.  
"Leave him alone." He turned to me.  
"Now why would I do that sweetheart?" Klaus said to me. I took a deep breath and somehow managed to get Stefan off of me.  
"I don't care how old and strong you are I will not let you turn my dad." I sped toward him, which probably wasn't the best idea because he easily pushed me back. I flew and landed next to Derek. The scent of his blood immediately started to flow up my nose. I took a deep breath trying to ignore it, but it was right there next to me. Human blood.

* * *

**~ I hope you don't mind how I ended this chapter. I have a pretty good idea how I am going to have Luna react to the blood, but I'm not going to say. *Insert evil face here*  
~ Thank you for your support on the story so far. I'm glad at the reactions on the first chapter alone. I hope that continues as I continue with the story.**

**~ When this reaches '_The End of the Affair'_ I will try to update this and '_You Can Never Forget'_ at the same time. If I can't, the one with more reviews will be updated sooner.**  
**~ The next chapter will come within the next week.**

**~ In the next chapter: Klaus continues with his plan to make hybrids. Luna has a talk with her dad, Ray, and possibly even Klaus. Will she give into her hunger and bite Derek? Will she lose control if she does? What are your thoughts?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. The Hybrid Part 2

**~ Here is chapter 3. The Hybrid part 2.  
~ It took me a little longer to get out, but I don't think you'll complain.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

Blood. Human blood. The thing that I've been denying myself by drinking from animals. The scent of Derek's blood flowed up my nose and hit my senses. It smelled so good but I had to fight it. I didn't want to feed from humans, let alone Derek. The blood was pulling my mind into the darkness, the temptation of drinking from him started to cloud my mind. I moved back and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. '_If I can't see it, it's not there.'_ I thought to myself.  
"Closing your eyes doesn't make it go away love." Klaus said, but I kept my eyes closed. I took deep breaths, calming myself, telling my body that I didn't need to bite Derek. I focused my mind on my childhood, all the happy memories I had. "Just give into the temptation." I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes closed. The scent of his blood wouldn't escape my nose.  
"Fight it Luna." I heard my dad say to me, which made it easier to fight the hunger. Then I heard a neck snap and I became angry. I opened my eyes to see my dad laying on the ground, with no blood around his mouth. I started taking deep breaths before turning my head to Klaus. He was smirking at me and I just lost it. I lunged at him, but he sped out of the way. I looked around and couldn't find him. There was a gust of air so I turned around, but there was no one there. Before I knew it, I was slammed down, face first, into onto the ground. I was flipped over and was face to face to Klaus.  
"You aren't as strong as you should be." He whispered into my ear. "You need to feed on human blood love." He slowly pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. "So you can be a true hybrid."  
"I will never feed on a human." I said to him.  
"Never is a long time sweetheart." He leaned in on my ear again. "I guarantee that you won't last the night. Your body craves for human blood. You need it." He pulled away and just smiled at me. I honestly wanted to smack that smile off of his face, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.  
"Let me go."  
"Why so you can run?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not that stupid." I said, staring straight into his eyes. "I wouldn't get far." He let out a small chuckle before slowly getting off of me.

When he was completely off of me, I slowly stood from the ground. Everyone was laying around me on the ground, dead. They were all going to be in transition, except for my dad. I looked at him and could barely contain my tears. My body immediately went towards him and I kneeled next to him. '_He isn't coming back' _I couldn't help but think. He didn't have Klaus's blood in his system, which meant he was just dead. The last person that I considered truly family, is dead. I know I still have my mom, but she left me. If she really cared about me then she wouldn't have left in the first place. She was still out there somewhere, but she wasn't here. She wasn't part of my life now. Which left my dad, but he's now dead.

Tears flowed out my eyes as I stared at my dad. I needed my dad here with me. If it wasn't for me being weaker for Klaus, I would have torn his body apart, piece by piece. He deserved it for what he has done to me. He turned me as a test, he basically kills my extended family, and he kills my dad. All in front of me. He deserved everything that I wanted to give him, but couldn't. I turned my head towards Ray, who was sitting on a log. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up before walking to Ray. He was shivering and bleeding. '_That shouldn't be happening.'_I thought before sitting down next to him.

"Ray." I tried to say in a comforting whisper as I placed my hand softly on his back.  
"They're dead." He said. "They're all dead."  
"I know." I said sadly as I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. More tears wanted to spill from my eyes, but I stopped them. I had to be strong, despite what has happened.  
"He's through his transition." Klaus said, but I didn't even bother looking towards him, let alone move my head. "He should be feeling better soon."  
"So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked, which I also ignored. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"  
"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." I couldn't help but snort at Klaus.  
"For what war, might I ask?"  
"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."  
"People will feel threatened and build one anyway." I mumbled, knowing they could hear me.  
"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked Klaus, ignoring me.  
"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team."  
"It's hard to be loyal to the person who took your choice away." I said as I reluctantly raised my head from Ray's shoulder. "I can guarantee that they won't be loyal to you." I said to Klaus. He stepped closer and I didn't move an inch.  
"Oh sweetheart, you'll learn not to underestimate me." He smirked at me before looking back at Stefan. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Stefan chuckled and I just rolled my eyes  
."That's why you're keeping me around?" Stefan asked. "To witness my attitude adjustment?" I looked from Stefan to Klaus, who was looking into Ray's eyes.  
"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I want you to know." He only glanced once at Stefan, but kept his eyes on Ray. I looked between Klaus and Ray, wondering what was going on with him. "Something's wrong." Stefan stepped up to Ray and looked into his eyes.  
"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"Well obviously."  
"Not all of your attempts are a total failure." I said to Klaus. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.  
"Do tell." He said.  
"You turned me." I said calmly. "None of this happened to me." I thought I saw some gears turning inside his head. "Maybe they hate you with a passion because of what you did to me that it just won't work with them." I felt a smirk appear, even though I didn't want it to.  
"It's more complicated than that." Klaus said before standing up off the log.

I looked from Klaus to Ray, who looked like he was beginning to shiver. I brought my hand to his back, gently rubbing it. Something was happening to him and it wasn't good.  
"You said it was gonna feel better." Ray said, his voice shaking, while looking at Klaus. "Why doesn't it feel better?"  
"Because he's a dick." I said to Ray, but towards Klaus.  
"Some master race." Stefan remarked.  
"Lose the attitude." Klaus said to him. I mentally smirked, but kept a sad look at Ray. I wanted his pain to be over. This shouldn't be happening to him. There was a gasp for breath. When I looked I saw Paige was up and probably hungry. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said before Derek got up like a zombie because of the compulsion. The scent from his blood still wafted to my nose, but I was able to fight it. I couldn't help but watch as Klaus held out Derek's arm, where he had bitten before. All of a sudden, I was pushed back off the log and I could hear someone running away. When I sat up I realized that Ray was gone.  
"Go get him." Klaus said to Stefan before he vanished. Klaus then looked to me. "Want a sip?" I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up from the ground. There was still some slight pain from when he threw me into the tree before, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. I looked at Paige, who was standing from the ground and was looking at Derek. '_The blood'_ I thought. Klaus brought Derek closer to Paige and she latched onto his arm. She hesitantly fed from him. I turned around, not wanting to look at what was happening. I knew she was feeding from him. The new vampire part of her wanted the blood and she needed it to complete the transition, or she would just be dead. When I knew she was done, I turned around. Klaus was looking at me. "You won't be able to fight the hunger for long."  
"Says you." I said, which seemed to make him smirk. He made Derek sit down before he walked over to me.  
"You are an interesting creature Luna." Klaus said to me. "I'll be right back." He walked away from me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to run away. He would find me. Reluctantly, I looked around at everybody. Derek was sitting down, compelled by Stefan. I looked away from him and saw Paige. She was slowly walking around, almost like a zombie. Everything around me was horrible. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to block out my surroundings. Sadly, it didn't really work. When I opened my eyes I decided to go to my tent. Sure, it wasn't anything special, but I wasn't about to run when Klaus could just find me and kill me. That actually made me wonder. Why hasn't he killed me yet? Sure, he killed me to turn me, but that doesn't count. He hasn't actually killed me and he's had enough time to do that. I tried not to think about it as I went into my tent.

Under the pillow that I had in my tent was my cell phone. I slowly took it from under the pillow and just looked at it. '_Should I?'_ I thought. It wasn't something I should do without thinking about it. After what has happened, I didn't really think about it. My fingers started moving on their own, scrolling down my contacts. They stopped when the name of the person that I was thinking about popped up. I haven't called the number in almost two years. It was a number that I knew by heart, one of the four that I bothered to memorize. I took a deep breath before pressing call and holding my phone to my ear. It rang once, then twice. At the moment I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer. By the fourth ring, I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get one. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave a message, but if I had to, then there is nothing else I could do.  
'_You've reached Amber. Please leave a message after the beep.'_ Her outgoing message said. '_Here goes nothing.'_ I thought.  
"_Hi mom._" I said as calmly as I could. "_It's Luna, your daughter. I know that we haven't talked much and I know you probably hate me but something bad has happened. The vampire that turned me ended up being the hybrid named Klaus._" I took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional through the message. "_He killed dad, Ray, Paige, and everyone that would go with dad on full moons. I honestly don't know what to do. He's too strong for me and I miss you."_ By now the tears were returning in my eyes. "_I need you. Even though you left, you are still my mom. I love you. Just please come back. I don't know if I can go back home. I honestly don't know where I can go, but I'll try to look after myself the best I can. Please call or text or something. I need to know you are okay. I can't lose anyone else. I love you."_ I ended the call and buried my head in my pillow. '_When did my life get this screwed up'_ I thought as I cried into my pillow.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of being alone in my tent I heard footsteps outside.  
"I know you're in there Luna." Klaus said as he stood near the tent.  
"What do you want?" I asked, muffled by the pillow that my face was still in.  
"I just want to know what you're doing love." He said.  
"None of your business." I slowly lifted my head from my pillow as moved into a sitting position. I moved into a corner as the door of my tent started to open. Klaus peaked his head in and looked at me before moving my head to the side. I didn't want to look at the man who murdered not only me, but also my dad. He apparently didn't take the hint because he slowly made his way into my tent and sat opposite of me. "Get out of my tent." I said without looking at him.  
"It won't always be this bad." He said to me, which took me by surprise. '_Was he trying to comfort me?'_ I thought. '_After what he has done?'_ "It'll get better. Faster if you drink human blood."  
"Of course." I mumbled. "Always about the blood."  
"Just one sip of human blood will make it easier for you to let go. To forget your feelings."  
"I can't." I quietly said, knowing that he was right there next to me. "I promised that I wouldn't forget to feel." I promised my dad that I wouldn't turn it off the day my mom left. "I promised my dad." I quietly said out loud. I didn't know why I told him, it just slipped out.  
"He's dead sweetheart. It's not like he's going to know."  
"He's dead no thanks to you." I spat as I turned my head to him. He gave a small smile, which confused me.  
"I'm going to check on my hybrids love." He slowly moved towards the door. "Feel free to join me." He made his way out my tent, leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath when I knew I was alone. Klaus was something else, that's for sure. There was no way I was going to give in to him. I wasn't going to turn off my emotions, but that didn't mean I couldn't try and ignore them. I could bury them, but not turn them off. With my animal diet, I wouldn't be able to. I would need human blood. Human blood would mean feeding from a human, harming them for my need. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I might need to so I would be able to ignore my emotions. '_Would it be worth it?' _ I asked myself. A part of me wanted to feed from a human, but another part of me told me not to. I looked at the door of my tent. There was only one human close to me if I chose to feed from human blood. Derek was already compelled to be quiet and not to mention there was already bite marks on him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I decided to slowly make my way out of my tent.

It was already getting dark, which surprised me. Before I went towards where Klaus was, I went towards the cooler my dad brought. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of bourbon that was in it. It stayed unopened as I walked towards Klaus.

"Glad you could join me love." I rolled my eyes at Klaus as I walked to the log I sat on before. I opened the bottle and started to drink from it. Although I was under the drinking age for most states, I've been drinking since I was 16, when I activated the werewolf curse. "Don't look so glum."  
"I'm not." I said as I took a big gulp from the bottle. Everyone was starting to awaken. They would only need human blood to finish their transition.

* * *

After everyone had fed from Derek, it was completely dark out. Klaus had Derek by the fire, which was behind me.  
"Bad news, my friend." Klaus said to Derek. "End of the road for you."  
"Wait." I said before turning to him. "You can't kill him."  
"And why not?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Because I am." Klaus looked at me with a satisfying grin.  
"I'd knew you would see things my way." I rolled my eyes as I slowly made my way next to him. '_I won't turn it off'_ I thought. No matter what, I promised my dad. '_Just a sip.'_ I told myself before standing directly behind Derek. The scent of his blood was stronger now than it was before. I looked at his neck, where I was thinking about biting him. "Go ahead and bite him, he won't feel a thing." Klaus whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath before letting my fangs descend. "_If you don't enjoy it, he doesn't win.'_ A voice inside my head said before I bit into Derek's neck. His blood flowed down my throat. It gave energy and I could tell there was truth to what he said earlier. Human blood was making it easier for me to let go, to forget my feelings. '_Don't'_ The same voice inside my head said to me. When I could feel his heartbeat get slower, I pulled away. His blood was still on my mouth, but I didn't bother to wipe it off.  
"You were right." Was all I said before walking away and picking another bottle to drink from.

* * *

I was laying on the ground, drunk. My hair was full of leaves, but I didn't care. Klaus was sitting on a log with a bottle in his hand. I slightly moved my head when I heard footsteps. Stefan was walking towards us and he looked exhausted. He dropped a body that I could tell was Ray. '_Yep. Now basically everyone close to me is dead.'_ I thought.  
"They went rabid." Klaus said. "Some of them, I killed. The others just...  
"Bled out." I said for Klaus.  
"In the end... They're all dead." He yelled and threw the bottle, which broke. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger. You look like hell." I slowly sat up and looked at Stefan. There was a bite on his arm, that probably came from Ray.  
"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me." Stefan said to Klaus.  
"You should just heal him." I said before I got up. When I was up I leaned against a tree.  
"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice." Stefan said. "I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."  
"It should have worked." Klaus said before turning to me. "It did with you."  
"What can I say. I'm special." I drunkenly smiled as he picked up a bottle that was half full. He turned back towards Stefan before biting into his wrist. The blood dripped into the bottle. After a moment he handed it to Stefan.  
"Bottoms up." Stefan grabbed the bottle from Klaus. "We're leaving." He walked towards me and gently grabbed my hand. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." He said to Stefan before giving me my attention. "Come with me sweetheart." I stopped leaning against the tree.  
"Why?" I asked in drunken curiosity.  
"I can't leave you here by yourself." I just nodded my head before letting him lead the way away from the campgrounds. There was one thing for sure. I wouldn't be coming back here again.

* * *

**~ I know it seems that all the things that are happening around Luna are bad, but that will eventually change.  
~ I didn't have the tent seen with Luna and Klaus planned, but it flowed out of me.  
~ I was going to have the talk between Luna and her dad in this chapter, but all I can say is this won't be the last we see him.**

**~ What do you think so far? What do you think will happen in 'The End of The Affair'? Will Luna's mom and her reunite after so long?**  
**~ Please review!**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up before Saturday, but if I can't it will be up before next Saturday.**

**R&R 'til the next update**


	4. The End Of The Affair

**~ I managed to squeeze this episode into one chapter :) It's a day late and a thousand words longer than the last chapter, but I think it's worth it.  
****~ I almost split this into two chapters, but I wanted to keep it in one.  
****~ It's mainly what happens in the episode, but if you don't like it... I'll make up for it in the next chapter. **

storylover3:_ Things are going to get better for her. Slowly, but they will.  
Malone BU: I can only update this story so often while writing my other stories at the same time. Glad you like it :)_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Luna's POV~**_

It's been two days since I last smiled. Two days since my dad got murdered by Klaus. Two days since I left with him. Although I joined him, I tried to stay away from him. He's tries to get me to kill innocent people, but I never gave in. He said that I would kill eventually, but I haven't since Derek. I've fed from human blood since then, slowly weaning myself off of the bunnies and squirrels that I was used to drinking from. Every time a drop hit my tongue, I wanted to give completely into my hunger, to give in to the monster inside. I always fought against that urge and I always won.

Since I fed on Derek, I could feel my humanity slipping. I never turned it off. I promised my dad that I would never turn it off and that's a promise that I plan on keeping. Even though I'm burying my emotions, they are still there. I haven't shown much emotion except the hate I felt towards Klaus. He kept saying that I should be thankful to him for taking away the pain I felt on the full moon. How can I be thankful to the person that ruined my life? All he has done was turn me as a test, kill my dad, and attempt to turn the whole pack for his selfish need. How can I be thankful to a person like that? Is that even possible?

I sat in a car with him, but not next to him. Stefan sat between us, which I was glad for. I honestly don't know what I would do if he was right next to me. He gave off a cocky, dangerous, mysterious vibe. Those together aren't a good combo. He hasn't compelled me since he made me tell him my name. That made me slightly wonder. Why hasn't he compelled me to be thankful to him or compel me to want to willingly feed on humans? A slight section in my head thought that it could be that he actually has some humanity to him, but with what he's done so far makes it obvious he doesn't.

The car pulled into a warehouse, which made me think we were going to stop. I wanted to get out of the car to get away from Klaus, but at the same time I wanted to stay where I was. If we were both to get out, then we would be near each other. If Klaus was outside and I stayed in the car, then I would be along in the car. It would be nice just to be farther away from him, even for a little bit.  
"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said to Stefan as he got out the car with Stefan following him. I stayed still, just looking out the window that was away from Klaus. He peeked his head back in the car, but I didn't look at him. "Are you going to stay in here?"  
"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.  
"Am I that boring sweetheart?" He asked me and I still didn't turn to him.  
"I can hear everything that you guys say, so what's the point of going out there?" He chuckled in amusement before closing the door

I sat by myself, trying to multitask. I was listening in on Klaus and Stefan while at the same time trying to think. Klaus has been strangely humorous about the whole situation. I don't know how long exactly he has been existing, but he is so comfortable with the way he acts. He shouldn't be able to get away with anything that he does, but he just assumes that he will. He just acts like everyone will go along with him because he's all powerful. If someone would just knock him off the pedestal, then maybe he would learn a lesson.

After about five minutes, Klaus opened the door. I looked at him as he slid in next to me. He had a small cocky smirk on his face and I just rolled my eyes before turning my head back towards the window.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked as Stefan slid in after him.  
"Hardly." I said to Klaus as Stefan closed the door. "I'm hungry." I reluctantly said as the car started to move again.  
"Then we'll find someone to eat." Klaus said, which made me sigh.  
"No." I moved my head from looking out the window. "Human food." I sat up straight. "I want a big greasy cheeseburger and a chocolate shake."  
"Then we'll stop and get something before we visit my favorite witch." '_Good'_ I thought.  
"McDonalds. We are going to McDonalds before we visit your witch."  
"Someone's demanding."  
"You did kill my dad." I said to him with a 'matter of fact' tone. "You should at least do something for me." I said before leaning my head back against the seat. '_I know I should be using his death to get things, but I can't help but use it against him.'_ I could feel myself smirk as the car began to drive on the road again.

* * *

After almost forcing Klaus to stop and by me McDonalds, we stopped in front of a bar. I got out of the car, still drinking my chocolate shake. Klaus looked at me with slight curiosity but I shrugged it off as we walked into the door.  
"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked. I knew he was asking Stefan because I was never here before. The inside of the bar had that old look and feel to it.  
"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said as he leaned against a railing.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." A voice said that made me turn my head from Stefan. There was an elderly african american woman that looked young at the same time.  
"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus said, but was interrupted.  
"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She said, which actually made me smile. "Who are you?" She asked with confusion in her voice. I opened my mouth, but Klaus started to speak.  
"This lovely creature here Luna." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes.  
"She didn't ask you." I could hear a chuckle of amusement come from Klaus as he took a step closer to me. I purposely took two steps away from him because I didn't want him that close.  
"I'm Luna." I said to her and she just gave me a nod. She looked at me for a moment before looking to Stefan.  
"I remember you." She said to him.  
"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..."  
"Old and dead?" Gloria asked Stefan. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"  
"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said, more towards Stefan than me.  
"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to e one day." Gloria explained.  
"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus suggested.  
"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said before walking towards the bar.

Klaus stepped up to a table and pulled out a chair before looking towards me.  
"Want to sit down sweetheart?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah.. no thanks." I gave him a fake sweet smile before walking to a booth near me.  
"She doesn't like you very much." Gloria said to Klaus.  
"I'm only with the ass because he killed people very close to me and I have no where else to go." I said as I slid into the booth. I leaned against the wall and laid my legs on the seat.  
Klaus looked at me for a minute before sitting down at a table with Gloria.  
"You look ravishing, by the way." He said to her.  
"Don't." Gloria said, which made me smirk. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."  
"Especially with all the dead people." I mumbled, knowing Klaus could hear me.  
"What am I doing wrong?" He asked, ignoring me. "I broke the curse."  
"Obviously you did something wrong." Even through my attention wasn't on Klaus, I could tell he was slightly pissed. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."  
"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."  
"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebecca."  
"Rebecca. Rebecca is a bit preoccupied."  
"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said to Klaus as I started to sit more at the edge of the booth.

"What is this?" Stefan asked, which made me bring my attention to him. I could tell that he was holding something in his hands.  
"Well, I told you, Stefan," Klaus said as he got up off the chair ". Chicago's a magical place." I got up in curiosity as Stefan started to walk up to Klaus.  
"But this is me." He turned the thing in his hands around. "With you." I wanted to get a better look, so I reluctantly stepped up next to Klaus. It was a picture of both Stefan and Klaus.  
"Let's go." Klaus said before walking towards the door. I looked back at Stefan and Gloria before Stefan started to follow Klaus out.  
"It will get better." Gloria said, which slightly confused me. I looked at her for a moment before following Stefan.

* * *

I followed behind Stefan as he followed Klaus into the warehouse. Stefan was still carrying the picture, which made me wonder to.  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked Klaus, but he kept walking.  
"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said, without turning around. '_You're avoiding'_ I thought towards Klaus, knowing he couldn't hear me.  
"No," Stefan said, obviously not buying Klaus's answer ", if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"  
"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." I rolled my eyes.  
"What the hell is going on?" Stefan grabbed Klaus's arm and turned him around. "Answer me." Klaus lifted Stefan's hand off before he decided to speak.  
"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

Klaus started to explain the first time he met Stefan. At the time, Stefan was with Rebecca, who is Klaus's sister.  
"Your sister." Stefan said with some realization. "So I knew another original vampire."  
"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he walked towards coffin. Stefan stood for a moment, but I was curious. I started to follow Klaus. I was next to him when he opened the coffin. Inside was a girl that I started to think was his sister. He started to caress her cheek, like he was sad.  
"She looks pretty." I decided to say. "Despite the veins and the grayness." Klaus didn't say anything, even when Stefan stepped up next to him.  
"I don't recognize her." Stefan said after a moment.  
"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus said after slowly taking his hand off his sister's face. "Rebecca's temper is worse than mine." He pulled out a dagger that was in her chest.  
"Time to wake up, little sister." Klaus said as he looked at her. "Any day now, Rebecca" He said after five minutes.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to wake up." I said, which brought Klaus's attention to me. "After all she's been like that since, what? the 20's?" Klaus looked at me with a slight smirk before turning his head towards Stefan.  
"She's being dramatic." Klaus said, but I knew he meant his sister.  
"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked Klaus. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"  
"Well, you have many useful talents."  
"Do I?" Stefan asked, rather curiously.  
"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

Klaus started to explain a conversation between him and Stefan that happened back in the 20's. Apparently Klaus killed almost all of his family, but if he was telling Rebecca to wake up, which meant she wasn't dead. He also went on to explain that Stefan had made a human man drink his wife's blood, which made me disgusted.  
"I was your number one fan." Klaus said after his explanation. We were walking away from Klaus's sister.  
"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked from behind me as we followed Klaus. He stopped in front of a guard and looked straight into his eyes.  
"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Then he started to walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, which I was curious to as well.  
"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus explained without stopping  
"How?"  
"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus explained, which made Stefan stop for a moment before following Klaus and I out of the warehouse.

* * *

Klaus walked through the halls with me and Stefan following him. I wasn't sure if I should be nervous, worried, or what I should be feeling. There was some obvious tension radiating from Stefan, but it seemed that Klaus was oblivious to it. If he knew, he was probably just brushing it off.  
"What a charming little homestead." Klaus said as we turned the corner. It wasn't the best looking but I guess back then you couldn't really be picky. We stopped in front of a door and I ended up looking at the doorknob. Klaus glanced back towards me before kicking in the door. The three of us slowly walked in. There was a thin layer of dust over almost everything. "Do you feel that?" Klaus asked the both of us before turning around. "Is anybody here?"  
"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." Stefan said as I started to walk towards the window, just to see the sight. "Why'd you bring me here?"  
"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood..." I made an audible sound of disgust when Klaus mentioned that. "Is something wrong love?" I rolled my eyes, but didn't turn back towards him.  
"Yeah, you killed my dad and I don't like you." I kept my eyes out the window, not wanting to see the obvious smirk that Klaus probably had.  
"I never could figure out why you wanted his name." He continued his earlier point. "And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."  
"To write it down." Stefan said. I could hear the realization in his voice.  
"And relive the kill... Over and over again." I rolled my eyes again and decided to turn around and lean against the wall.  
"You guys are sick." I said.  
"You'll see it my way." Klaus said to me before going towards a bookcase.  
"Don't count on it." I said as Klaus revealed a hidden door.  
"You believe me now?" He asked Stefan. Stefan started to walk towards the hidden area and Klaus started to walk towards me. I pretended like I didn't care that he was near me, but inside I was wanting him to walk away.  
"Look what I found." Stefan said after a minute or so, which brought both of our attentions to him. "1918. Single malt." Stefan turned around with a bottle in his hand.  
"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus said and then he looked at me.  
"You wish." I said before stepping out of the apartment. Klaus followed right behind me and laid his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stepped away from him as Stefan came out behind him. "Let's just go." I said before walking towards the door leading outside.

* * *

After a while Klaus decided that we should return to Gloria's bar. I walked in first this time, needing something to drink.  
"Please give me something strong." I said to Gloria as I sat on a stool by the bar.  
"Is he already driving you crazy?" She asked as she turned around to get a bottle.  
"We are way past that." I said as Klaus sat next to me with Stefan sat on the other side.  
"Don't be mean love." I rolled my eyes at Klaus as Gloria handed me a bottle.  
"I've earned mean." I took a gulp from the bottle as Gloria turned around for two more bottles.  
"Where's Rebecca?" Gloria asked Klaus.  
"She'll be here." He held the bottle in his hand. "I can't just conjure her on demand." I rolled my eyes and tried to phase out Stefan and Klaus. "What's with you?" He asked. I didn't answer because I knew he was asking Stefan. "I thought Chicago was your playground."  
"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked Klaus and I didn't bother to look towards them.  
"Well, that's certainly half of it."  
"What's the other half?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.  
"The other half sweetheart, is that Stefan used to want to be my wingman." Klaus went on to explain that in the 20's Stefan was like a brother to him. He said that Rebecca liked him and that Klaus considered Stefan a friend and vise versa.

After Klaus was done explaining, he poured three shots of tequila. One he passed over to Stefan and one he held in his hand.  
"To friendship." They clinked their shot glasses and drank. He pushed the third shot glass in front of me.  
"Yeah... no." I said. "I don't consider you a friend."  
"You hurt my feelings." Klaus said, faking he was hurt. "What do you consider me?"  
"Nothing. I just find you bearable." I answered him  
"I toast to being bearable then." I reluctantly took the shot glass that was in front of me and clinked it with his before downing it.  
"So I'm confused." Stefan said, which turned Klaus's attention back to him. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"  
"All good things must come to an end." Klaus then explained that someone was coming after them with wooden bullets. He said that he had to compel Stefan to protect himself and Rebecca.  
"You compelled him to forget?" I asked without turning my head towards them.  
"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." Klaus said. "Better to have a clean slate."  
"But why?" Stefan asked. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks, unless you're running from someone." '_That makes sense'_ I thought. The only reason to run is if there was someone you were afraid of chasing you.  
"Storytime's over." '_Touchy'_ I thought before drinking from the bottle that Gloria had given me before.  
"I need another drink" Stefan said. "A real one." He left the bar, leaving me alone with Klaus.

After a minute, Klaus pushed a shot of tequila towards me.  
"Getting me drunk won't make me like you." I said, not making a move for the shot glass.  
"It worked the other night." He said to me.  
"That's because of the heightened emotions," I looked at him ", no thanks to you."  
"You should be thankful." I scoffed at his remark. "I gave you eternal life and took away the pain from the full moon."  
"Whatever." I said, looking away. "I never wanted to live forever and I would have dealt with turning on full moons. I don't see me liking you anytime soon." Klaus just moved his head away from him, leaving the shot of tequila between the two of us.

After a minute or two of slightly awkward silence between me and Klaus, someone joined us.  
"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said, towards the person who joined us.  
"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." The new person said as I turned my head towards him. I was captured by his blue eyes, but didn't feel an attractive pull towards him. "You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked.  
"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again."  
"You're Stefan's brother?" I asked with slight disbelief. The two of them looked different.  
"Damon Salvatore." Klaus said, introducing Damon to me. "I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." I just rolled my eyes at him before taking a drink from the bottle.  
"What can I say?" Damon asked. "I'm a thrill seeker."

In a blink of an eye, Klaus was holding Damon up off the ground by the neck. I turned around and saw that Damon was off the ground by at least a few inches. Klaus poked him with a toothpick and then looked at his face.  
"Oh, dear, what was that?" I slid off my stool and watched Klaus and Damon with some curiosity. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He poked Damon again with the toothpick. "Ohh! No, that's not it." I knew without seeing Klaus's face that he probably had a smirk. "Ohh. Almost."  
"Just stop." I said to Klaus, even though he didn't turn to face me. "He's just here for his brother."  
"You want a partner in crime?" Damon asked Klaus, ignoring me. "Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Klaus threw Damon into a table, breaking it.  
"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said as he broke a chair leg and stood over Damon. For a second, I thought that Klaus was going to stake Damon. That was until the broken piece of chair leg started on fire.  
"Really?" Klaus asked after tossing the leg to the side.  
"Not in my bar." Gloria said. "You take it outside." I actually smirked at what just happened.  
"That was cool." I said to her, which she returned with a smile.  
"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom." Klaus said to Damon, almost in a whisper. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus stood up from Damon, who slightly groaned in pain. I watched him as he slowly got up. He looked at me for a moment before leaving the bar. "Now we just wait for Stefan." Klaus said casually as he sat down on his stool. I just rolled my eyes before sitting on a stool, two spots away from him.

* * *

After Stefan came back inside Gloria's, the three of us made our way back to the warehouse. Stefan and I were standing next to each other as Klaus went to check on Rebecca.  
"Rebecca, " Klaus said to the room, knowing that she could hear him ", it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."  
"Go to hell, Nik!" I could hear a voice say, which I figured out was Rebecca. There was a sound of something hitting the ground before Klaus spoke.  
"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."  
"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." I couldn't help but smirk for some reason.  
"I understand that you're upset with me," I could hear footsteps coming closer, which only meant they were walking towards us ", Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once." Their steps stopped. "Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Stefan walked into their view.  
"Stefan..." Rebecca quietly said. I slowly stepped into view to see Klaus walking up to Stefan.  
"Now you remember." Klaus said to Stefan before he walked up to my side. I stopped myself from stepping away from him.  
"Rebecca." Stefan said as he at her. He began to take a few steps forward, but was stopped by Klaus.  
"Stefan." Klaus said, which made Stefan turn to face us.  
"I remember you. We were friends." A faint smile appeared on Stefan's face before disappearing.  
"We are friends." Klaus said as he walked up to Stefan. '_Could have fooled me'_ I thought. "And now the reason you're here." Klaus looked to Rebecca. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."  
"The original witch?" Rebecca asked with slight confusion.  
"Well, you have what Gloria needs." Rebecca reached for her neck, but then looked to Klaus in slight panic.  
"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"  
"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said, slightly irritated.  
"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"  
"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus almost shouted over his sister. She walked away from him and tossed over the coffin that she was in. I held back any reaction as Rebecca frantically searched for her necklace.

* * *

**~ Luna is the first character that I'm writing that constantly has some attitude. It's actually fun writing for her.**

**~ I have 'Disturbing Behavior' and 'The Reckoning' planned for this story, but not the episodes after that. If there is anything you would like to see, please don't be shy.**

**~ Luna obviously doesn't like Klaus, but do you think she'll get along with Rebecca? What do you will happen with Luna in the next chapter?  
**  
**~ The next time I update this story, will be after the next update for '_You Can Never Forget_', which is at the same point in season 3 as this story is. I'm trying to write them at the same time to save time... but it's actually taking a little bit longer. I favor quality over quantity when it comes to my chapter, which I hope you do to**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. Disturbing Behavior Part 1

**~ I wanted to update a few days ago, but I got distracted. **  
**~ I was trying to keep the episode into one chapter, but I didn't want you guys to wait longer for another update.**

_storylover3: I can say that Luna will get along better with Rebecca than she does with Klaus._

_chibichibi98: Thanks and yes, I will be providing an explanation for how Luna became a hybrid. At this point I don't know when I having it in the story. I can say that Luna will will be able to get along with most people that are not Klaus. For her to get along with Klaus... that will take a while._

**~ Before you read the chapter, I want to tell you that I will try to get the next chapter for this story as soon as I can while still trying to update my other stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Luna's POV~**_

After Rebecca was done throwing her tantrum, we spend a night at a hotel. Klaus rented a three bedroom hotel room. Stefan got his own room, Rebecca got her own room, and Klaus wanted me and him to share a room. I rejected his offer and slept on the couch. The couch was actually comfortable, but I would have liked a bed better. It seems like he might want to get on my good side, but that will take a while. He turned me and killed my father. I can't do anything about that, but I can make him frustrated and ignore all the flirting and the offers he keeps presenting to me. The only one that I took him up on so far was clothing. He had to buy his sister modern clothes and I am one to never pass up new clothes. I wasn't going to tell Klaus that I wanted new clothes, but it was obvious because I don't think I would be going back to my house anytime soon. There was no way I would walk around in the same clothes for a week, so I took advantage of the opportunity of free clothes.

I stood in the dressing room, in front of a mirror as I looked at my reflection. Rebecca had insisted I try on a short brown dress with dark brown heels and a necklace with a green stone in it. I didn't really like the dress, but Rebecca almost forced it on me.  
"There has to be more to this dress." Rebecca said as she looked at her reflection.  
"There's not." I said to her. In my mind if I got along with Rebecca, that would bug Klaus, and I wanted to bug him. "The dress is good the way it is." She gave me a smile before she walked out to Klaus and Stefan.  
"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." I could hear Rebecca say. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." I gave myself a small smile before I started to walk out towards Rebecca.  
"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said as I walked out next to Rebecca. "You could wear a little less." He said to me with a smirk. I ignored him and looked to Stefan.  
"How do I look?"  
"Good." Stefan said before taking a sip from his glass.  
"Ravishing." Klaus said, which actually made me blush a little. Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean I don't like compliments.  
"What is this music?" Rebecca asked. "It sounds like a cable car accident."  
"It's dance music." Stefan said as I started to look at my reflection.  
"People dance to this?" Rebecca asked.  
"Yep." I said before going into the dressing room.  
"Are we done?" I heard Klaus ask as I started to change from the dress.  
"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebecca asked him.  
"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing." Klaus explained. "Your necklace. And you lost it."  
"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." I could hear Rebecca say as I changed into a pair of short jean shorts. "So what do you think?" I started to phase out of their conversation. I knew Stefan said something, but I wasn't paying enough attention to tell what.

Rebecca came into the back room by the dressing room just as I was putting on a light green, low cut, Tshirt. I came out to Rebecca and she was looking at her reflection.  
"How do people now wear this kind of stuff?" She asked without looking back towards me.  
"I don't know." I said as I stepped closer to her. "I never really was one to dress in short, tight, or really revealing clothes."  
"What about that shirt?" She asked before she turned towards me.  
"Just because I never really wore stuff like this, doesn't mean I can't start now." I smirked. I know wearing this, would make Klaus attracted and I'll ignore the flirting. It would bug him, which is exactly what I want to happen.  
"_I'm going to get some fresh air." _I faintly heard Stefan say to Klaus.  
"I'm going to take a break." I said to Rebecca before walking out of the dressing room.

I walked to the other room and saw Klaus as he raised his head from pouring champagne.  
"What happened to the dress?" He asked as I walked to where Stefan was sitting.  
"Didn't like it." I just said, ignoring the look he was giving me. I sat comfortably in the chair and took Stefan's glass and started drinking from it.  
"Then why'd you try it?" He asked, but I didn't turn towards him.  
"Your sister basically made me wear it."  
"She can be a brat."  
"_I heard that."_ Rebecca shouted. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Klaus kept looking at me, but I didn't look at him. I still was pissed at him and I had a right to be. He won't be on my good side until he does something really big and thoughtful to make up for everything.  
"How long is it going to take for Gloria to find this necklace of yours?" I asked Rebecca, even though Klaus was listening.  
"_It shouldn't take long_." Rebecca said from the other room.  
"We should check if she found it after you're done shopping."  
"Well, I'm done." I said to Klaus as I took a sip from Stefan's glass. "I don't know about your sister though."  
"_Once I find something to wear, we can go."_ Rebecca said.  
"Or you could where nothing and embarrass your brother." I held back a smirk. The look on his face would be priceless if he could get embarrassed.  
"Why are you soo mean to me?" Klaus asked me, which made me roll my eyes.  
"Have you met you?" I asked before turning my head towards him. "You're not a nice person." There was a faint smirk that I saw appear on his face.  
"Okay, let's go before you bite my brother's head off." Rebecca said. I turned my head to see that she was standing where I was standing before.  
"Well, now that I'm thinking about it..." I smirked, which made Rebecca roll her eyes. I finished the glass before standing up from the lounge chair.  
"Why don't you two wait outside?" Klaus suggested to us. "I'll take care of this." I just shrugged and walked out.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.  
"Why do you hate my brother?" I heard Rebecca ask from behind me.  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I thought I was being nice to him." I said with sarcasm.  
"I think we could be friends if you didn't hate him that much." She said. '_She has been in the coffin for 90 years'_ I thought.  
"Your brother turned me, killed my dad and everyone in my pack." I let out a sigh, trying to make sure I didn't start to tear up. "He ruined my life." I looked at her. There was some sadness in her eyes that she tried to push back. "Just because I hate him, doesn't mean we can't be friends." '_That would bug him'_ I thought. '_Bonding with his sister and not him, would make him irritated'_. "Besides you've been locked in that coffin for 90 years. You need at least one friend." I gave her a small smile before I noticed Klaus walking out of the building.  
"Are my two girl's bonding?" He asked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.  
"Can we walk to Glorias?" I asked as I looked at the traffic. "I want to walk for a while."  
"I'm with her on this one Nik." Rebecca said, which made me glad that she didn't do anything to ruin my life. I started to step away, which made Klaus and Rebecca follow me. After a couple of steps, Klaus took the lead. Rebecca and I followed behind him as we walked to Gloria's.

* * *

I sat on a stool at the bar. Rebecca sat on the bar, between me and Klaus. I could tell he occasionally glanced at me, but I'm not sure if it went unnoticed by Rebecca or not. I leaned my back against the bar, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My mind tried to put me in my own world where I was with my mom and dad again. I tried to think of things that made me happy.  
"Are you okay love?" Klaus asked me.  
"Leave her alone Nik." Rebecca quietly said. I held back a smirk because of the fact that she stood up for me. It felt like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by Stefan walking in. "You left us."  
"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." I opened my eyes and looked towards Stefan. He stepped down a few steps before making his way towards us.  
"Tell me about it." Klaus said, which made me roll my eyes as Stefan stood next to me.  
"What's she doing?" Stefan asked as he looked towards Gloria.  
"She's failing."  
"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said to Klaus.  
"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebecca slid off the bar and started to walk towards Gloria. '_Leave me next to him why don't you?'_ I thought towards Rebecca.  
"See? Now this one offers a solution." Rebecca sat on the table in front of Gloria. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." I kept my eyes on them as Rebecca gave Gloria her hand.  
"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked.  
"Well, she's not looking for my lost sock." I said to him with some sarcasm.

As Gloria held Rebecca's hand, she mumbled some words. '_They must be helping'_ I thought as I continued to sit on the stool.  
"I can sense something." Gloria said. I could see a slight shift with Stefan, but it went unnoticed by anyone else. She straightened her head and continued to mumble the words. What seemed like five minutes later, she let her grip go on Rebecca's hand. I curiously slipped off my stool and started to step towards her. "I found it." She said as she looked at Klaus.  
"So where is it?" Rebecca asked with impatience.  
"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria softly said to her. "I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."  
"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." I rolled my eyes at Rebecca.  
"Can't you make them give you the necklace back without killing them?" I asked. '_People don't need to die unnecessarily'_ I thought.  
"I want my necklace." Rebecca said to me, not hiding her anger.  
"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said to Rebecca.  
"So dive." Klaus said before stepping up to my side.  
"I need more time." Gloria said straight to Klaus. "And space." She said when he took a step closer to her. "You're harshing my ju-ju."  
"We can wait."  
"Hey." Stefan said before stepping up to Klaus. Hey, you know," He leaned onto Klaus's shoulder, "why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway." Stefan looked at Rebecca and then me before whispering into Klaus's ear. "I'll let you pick who we eat." He patted Klaus on the back before making his way towards the door.

Rebecca and Klaus looked at each other before she slipped of the table to follow Stefan out.  
"Come on sweetheart." I rolled my eyes at Klaus. "I can't leave you here with just Gloria."  
"Just because I don't want to harsh her ju-ju." I said, using Gloria's words from before. He gave a small smile before I started walking towards the door. I could feel a slight change in Klaus as I ignored him and went straight for the door.

* * *

**~ Sorry for how long it took for this chapter... I've been trying to write for my other stories (which I update more frequently than this), preparing some stories for the new year, and I had to re-do my schedule more than one time. I will try to update more often, but that depends on a lot of things.  
**  
**~ I was going to have more at the end, but as I'm putting this chapter up, it's nearing midnight and I think my brain's creativity starts to shut down around 11pm. I also was going to update this chapter before noon, but I had to spend a day with a friend, who's been having some problems... that and I've been having issues with my laptop charger... again.**

**~ I have the rest of the episode planned and I think I have up to '****_The Homecoming'_**** planned for this story. Please don't forget to check out '****_You Can Never Forget'_****which will, hopefully, be updated next week or at least in the next two weeks. It has different twist on season 3.**

**~ Please review with your thoughts about how you think Luna is a successful hybrid. I already know why, but I would like to see if any of you can guess.**  
**~ I would also like to know if you can come up with any idea's for a couple name for Klaus and Luna. It would save some time in the author's note when I want to talk about scenes they have together.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	6. Disturbing Behavior Part 2

**~ It's been a month... oh no! Hopefully you won't mind too much. **  
**~ I've been busy updating my more regular stories, for those of you that didn't know. **  
**~ I was going to post this next week, but I got it done and I wanted to post it, just so I could say that I posted something. **

**~ There is a little bit of Kluna (if that's a good couple name for them) in this, friendly moments between Luna and Rebecca, and a bit of an emotional Luna. **

chibichibi98: Despite what might happen, Luna will be a real friend to Rebecca. It won't be completely 100% at first, but Luna will get along better with Rebecca than anybody else. Klaus will be softening up a little bit more towards Luna, but it will take something big for Luna to forget (or at least forgive) the things that Klaus has done to her.

_storylover3: I have spelt her name the same way in a couple of my stories... and it's just the same name, just a different spelling. Klaus won't become completely Damon like, because well... he is Klaus after all._

_Lady Syndra: There will be some more teaming up against Klaus, just to annoy him._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I decided to go along with what Klaus wanted, just because I didn't want to have an argument. He compelled a few people to follow us to the warehouse so we could feed from then. It made me uncomfortable to feed from people, but I could tell the difference from human blood and animal blood. Human blood had a better taste and made me feel more powerful. I was so used to animal blood, that I didn't remember my first taste of human blood. If I was being honest with myself, human blood was one of the best things I had ever tasted. That didn't make anything better though. I was killing innocent people for their blood. It was the whole reason that I fed from animals after I transitioned. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I guess I ended up doing that anyway.

I was sitting on a couch, across from Klaus. He tried to get me to sit next to him, but Rebecca stood up for me, making Klaus let me sit on my own couch. I was the last one to bite into a human. The blood flowed down my throat and it was good. I was now part vampire, so I had to drink blood, but that didn't mean I had to like drinking human blood. The main reasons I was drinking it was because there was really no animals I could drink from in the city and the way I see it, I was stuck with Klaus for a while. He owed me big time for the things I did, but if I was being honest with myself, I was only tagging along until I found a place of my own. I couldn't go back to my house, there would be too many memories, and I wasn't sure if I could handle everything.  
"My girl's dead." I slowly lifted my head from the neck I was feeding from. "I'm bored."  
"You can finish her." I said, gently pushing the girl towards her.  
"I don't like seconds." Rebecca said and I held back rolling my eyes. '_I don't want to kill her'_ I thought as I looked at the woman. '_If I don't, then she'll suffer.'_ I couldn't help but let out a sigh before I looked back at her. I slowly and reluctantly bit back into the neck, drinking the rest of her blood.  
"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said.  
"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said just as I raised my head again.  
"Try being related to her." Klaus nodded his head towards his sister, which made Stefan let out a little laugh.  
"She's not that bad." I said to Klaus as I glanced at Rebecca.  
"You're being mean." Rebecca said to Klaus. "And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She said towards Stefan.  
"It's been 90 years, Rebecca. Give him a minute." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan.  
"Why are you taking his side?"  
"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." I couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." I rolled my eyes at Klaus.  
"Well, you're no picnic, either." I looked at Stefan. "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off."  
"Imagine how I feel." I groaned as I looked from him to Klaus. Rebecca laughed, but Klaus had a look of irritation on his face, which made me smile.  
"Fantastic." Rebecca said with a smile before Stefan got up.  
"I need to go." Stefan said as he walked away."Where's he going?" Rebecca asked as I watched him walk away.  
"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said as he watched Stefan leave before looking at me. I didn't want Klaus looking at me, so I got up.  
"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked me.  
"To the beach maybe." I said as I looked at her. "Somewhere that's not here."  
"I'll come with you." Rebecca said as she slid off of the top of her coffin.  
"You should stay here." Klaus said to her before getting up.  
"I want to be alone anyway 'Becca." She slightly smiled at the nickname I gave her. I turned around and walked away before either one of them could say anything.

* * *

I held my flip-flops in my hand as I walked in the sand. It felt good to feel the sand between my toes. It's been at least five months since I was last at a beach, so it felt good. I stood for a minute, wiggling my toes in the sand just for the feel of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the sun before I walked closer to the water. Despite it being Chicago, there wasn't many people at the beach. There was a few people attempting to surf, some people playing volleyball, two or three families swimming in the water, but otherwise it was pretty quiet.

When I got to the water, I dipped my toes in it. The water actually felt good. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm. I sat down, with only my feet getting wet by the water. When I sat there, I just looked out at the water. I placed my flip-flops on the sand next to me so I could let my hands support me as I leaned back. I closed my eyes as I let the sun soak in. For a minute I thought I thought I was on the beach in Florida, where my dad took me for my 16th birthday. We stayed there for a whole week. That was two weeks before I broke the werewolf curse and about a year before Klaus turned me. There was a light breeze, which felt good against my skin. If I had a towel, I would completely lay down, but I didn't want to get sand in my hair.

"You're blocking my sun." I said when a shadow appeared over me. The person sat down next to me, brushing some sand over my hand. "That meant leave."  
"Don't be so mean love." Klaus said to me, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. After a minute I decided to get up and go a little farther into the water. '_I'm glad I decided to get shorts'_ I thought as I walked into the water. '_Hopefully he won't follow me'_ I thought when I remembered he was wearing a pair of jeans. After a few minutes, I realized that the water was getting colder. My body didn't register as cold to me, but I could tell that the water was. I walked back up onto the sand and picked up my flip-flops before walking away from Klaus. I only got a few feet away from Klaus before he started to follow me. "Where are you going?"  
"Why are you following me Klaus?"  
"Please," He put his hand on my shoulder and made me turn towards him ", call me Nik."  
"I'd rather not." I said before taking his hand off of my shoulder before walking away. I rolled my eyes when I could tell that he was still following me.  
"I can't be that bad." I ignored him as I walked along the beach. "Rebecca was actually the one to get me to come out here. She said she didn't think you should be alone."  
"Well I do." I didn't even look towards him. After a minute I stopped and turned towards him. "Maybe I shouldn't be alone, but I can't be in the same room as you all the time."  
"Why not?" He asked me curiously.  
"Because every time I hear your voice or see your face I think of everything that you've done to me." I took a deep breath, knowing where I was going with it. "I think of everyone in the pack that you killed, I think of my dad who you killed without a second thought." I could feel tears in my eyes. "I think of my mom, who left me after what you did to me. I can't deal with that all the time." Tears started to fall from my eyes as the sadness I felt came back. I had held it away, ignoring since that night in Tennessee, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out so I just turned around and walked away.

He didn't follow me, which I was glad for. When I got to sidewalk again I tossed my flip-flops onto the ground and wiped my tears from my face. As I slipped my flip-flops back on, I saw a hot dog stand. I walked towards it, thinking about getting a hot dog for me and for Rebecca.

* * *

I was carrying a semi-cold hot dog and a pretty cold slushie. I thought that they were things that Rebecca might like. The door to the warehouse was closed, to I kicked it open.  
"Rebecca." I semi-yelled. "I brought you something."  
"There you are." She said as I closed the door. "What's in your hands?"  
"On the way back I was hungry so I bought a hot dog, but got one for you." I said as I handed her the hot dog. "I also got you this slushie."  
"Thanks." She said with a small smile as she unwrapped the hot dog.  
"I wasn't completely sure if you've had either one." I said as she took a bite of the hot dog. "And I couldn't pass the slushie stand place without getting one." I said with a small smile as she swallowed the bite.  
"This is actually good." She said as she started to push the it down her throat.  
"If you weren't a vampire, you could choke on that." We heard a noise just as she was finishing up the hot dog. I handed her the slushie, so she could wash it down as I walked towards the noise.

I peeked my head around the corner and saw Stefan.  
"It's only you." I said, which made him stop what he was doing. He looked at me as Rebecca walked up behind me.  
"Finally." She said as she stepped up towards him. "Nik went to check on the witch." I held back rolling my eyes at the mention of his name. "Dreary, isn't it?" She asked as she looked at the coffin that was by Stefan. "The family cargo."  
"Why don't you take the dagger out of them?" I asked.  
"Because he would hunt me down and kill me." I let out a sigh as Rebecca looked towards Stefan. "He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She took a sip of the slushie. "This is cold." She said to me.  
"And that's why it's good." I said with a small smile.  
"But you still care about him." Stefan said to Rebecca, referring to Klaus. "Why?"  
"Well, I hated him for a long time." Rebecca said as she sat on top of the coffin. "It was exhausting." When Stefan sat down next to her, I decided to lay on the couch that was off to the side.  
"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Stefan said to her.  
"Also exhausting." Rebecca pointed out as I laid my head against the arm and closed my eyes.  
"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked her. Even though I was trying to rest, that didn't mean that I couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you." Stefan said to Rebecca. "You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody."  
"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." '_That's his real name?'_ I thought.  
"Who was that man?" There was a pause before I could tell that Rebecca got up.  
"I can't. Please." She let out a sigh. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."  
"No, no, no, I'm sorry." I heard Stefan get up and started to wish I was alone so I could sleep a little. "Just forget I asked. Ok?"  
"He told me about the girl you loved." Rebecca said in soft tone. "The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother."  
"It's true." He said, which made me wonder a little.  
"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family." I let out a sigh. '_The only family I have left is my mom'_ I thought. "Don't tell him I told you that."  
"Your secret... Is safe with me." I hear something hit the ground. I peeked my eye open and saw the slushie on the ground.  
"I'm not picking that up." I said, but then I noticed that Rebecca and Stefan were kissing. I let out a sigh before closing my eyes again, hoping that I could ignore them.  
"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebecca asked Stefan.  
"One day, maybe." He said.  
"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." '_Oh oh.'_ I thought. '_Pretend you're asleep.'_ I told myself.  
"What? I'm not..."  
"Don't bother." Rebecca interrupted Stefan. "Your kiss already gave you away." After a couple of seconds, I could tell that he walked in.  
"Gloria's gone." Klaus said to all of us, even though I was barely listening to him. "She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately. What's going on?" I knew he wasn't asking me, because as far as he knew, I was asleep.  
"Something's wrong." Rebecca said, which made me listen just a little bit more. "He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."  
"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan said before I heard something snap. I figured it was Stefan's neck when I heard something hit the ground.  
"I know you're awake." Klaus said, but I kept my eyes closed. He stepped closer to me, so I just opened my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't stop. "Would you be a sweetheart and help me with Stefan."  
"No." I said as I sat up.  
"Then at least come along with me when I take Stefan to the truck." I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
"Not like I have a choice, do I?" I asked before walking past him, towards Rebecca.  
"Thanks for the food." She said with a small smile before walking away.  
"Yeah, leave me with him why don't you?" I asked as she walked away.

* * *

I sat on the floor, next to the coffin Klaus was sitting on. I had headphones on, playing some music so he wouldn't talk to me. There was a time earlier that I was okay with being around him, but I let my emotions get to me. Even before he turned me, I had some issues with my emotions. I know that burying them helped, but they still came bubbling to the surface. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Klaus kick Stefan, making him come back awake.

When Stefan's eyes opened, I started to put my Ipod away. I was glad that it was in my pocket that whole night in Tennessee and that it wasn't broken. Stefan shuffled against the wall of the truck and looked up at Klaus.  
"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan said to Klaus.

"No need." Klaus said. "I'm not mad," '_Could have fooled me'_ I thought "I'm just curious. Rebecca seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." Klaus leaned closer to Stefan. "So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." As Klaus got up and walked to the end of the truck, I looked at Stefan with a slightly confused look on my face. Stefan slowly stood up and faced Klaus as he opened the truck. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." I got up, only in curiosity. Stefan stepped closer to the back and looked out it, the same that I did. '_If Stefan lived here, then would Damon be here to?'_ I asked myself. '_What other things would I find out here?'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the fresh air enter my lungs.

* * *

**~ So, despite Klaus taking an interest in Luna, she won't completely return the feelings... at least not yet anyway. Luna and Rebecca are starting off on a good step. She get's along better with Rebecca than Klaus, for more than one reason.  
~ I can say that there will be an action in a future chapter that Klaus will do something for Luna and it might surprise you what he does.**

**~ When I get deeper into the story, I have some ideas for a Damon/Luna friendship. Maybe Luna being kinda friends with everyone else. For Kluna, it take awhile for them to be a couple, but I will try to get them together before I get to season 4 (if the story gets that far).**

**~ The next episode for the story '_The Reckoning'_. I don't know if that will be one or two chapters, but I do have it planned out. Without spoiling it, there will be Kluna scenes... but who's to say if they're bad or good?. What do you think/what do you want to happen in '_The Reckoning'_?**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up within the next month, but it all depends on reviews and if I don't focus more on my other stories.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. The Reckoning

**~ Finally, a new chapter. Thanks to you that waited and reviewed since I posted the last chapter.  
**_**  
**storylover3: yes, finally Damon (again) (: He'll be at the end of the chapter._

_WishUknewMyName: This is one of those stories that I've started where it's on an impulse, which either turns out good or bad. By your review, it's turning out good. Thanks for calling it awesome and addicting :)_

**~ This chapter is actually up a few days earlier than originally planned. Although I wanted to get this up last night, at least this is going up before I go to sleep tonight.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I couldn't help but worry and wonder about what Klaus was up to. There had to be a reason, besides that he thinks Stefan is hiding something, for him to bring us to Mystic Falls. I could tell that Klaus was pissed, but I didn't know why. I've basically just tagged along with them because Klaus really owed me and I couldn't really go anywhere on my own. Rebecca was the easiest to get along with, but I could tell she had a temper just like Klaus. He gave me a choice of going with him into the school or staying with his sister. I decided to go with him because I didn't want to stay outside the whole night and I didn't want to get caught up between her and Stefan.

I was following Klaus and looked around at everything. Even though the school year hasn't officially started, I could tell that the school was very active. If I didn't already graduate, I probably have liked to attend.  
"Wait here for a minute love." Klaus said to me before walking up ahead. I leaned against the lockers and just looked around. There was a part of me that wanted to go back to school, but I know that's just good memories of school talking. Most of the time it was boring but I couldn't help but think of my friends who made it bearable. They all moved on to college, which after everything, made me feel more alone. I leaned back against the lockers and decided to wait for Klaus.

A few minutes past and I saw Klaus turn the corner with a girl in his grasp.  
"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." He said to her as he came closer to me. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids, besides my sweet Luna here." He said as he stopped in front of me. I couldn't help but scoff and roll my eyes.  
"I'm not yours." I said as I stared straight in his face. He just let out a chuckle before he returned his attention back to the girl.  
"I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." He started to move again and I decided to follow.  
"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" She said to him.  
"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." He pushed through some doors and entered a gym. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus said with an american accent, which was actually good."You two. I remember you." He said to two people in his normal accent.  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The girl asked him.  
"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana." She lifted her food up, so I figured that he had compelled her. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" '_He probably compelled him to'_ I thought when Chad gave a small nod.  
"Don't, Klaus." Elena said. "You don't have to hurt anybody."  
"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." He said to her.  
"No you don't." I said to him, which he ignored.

* * *

We were in the gym for a good five minutes. Klaus watched Dana hold her foot up as Elena nervously stood, watching her. I couldn't help but pace back and forth. '_What is he up to?'_ I asked myself.  
"Keep it up." Klaus said to Dana when she started to struggle. "Stop pacing love." He said to me, which I didn't do.  
"No." I said before Elena spoke up.  
"Where's Stefan?" She asked. "What did you do to him?"  
"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus said, which made me roll my eyes.

I stopped pacing when the gym door opened. Two people came in and looked at us.  
"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled right before Klaus flashed behind who I figured was Bonnie.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus said to Bonnie. "Now we can get started." He looked back towards Dana. "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." I looked back at Dana and saw her and Chad sit down on the gym floor. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" I turned back towards Klaus and Bonnie.  
"That's right." Bonnie said. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."  
"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."  
The Gym door opened again, this time Rebecca walked in holding someone in her arms.  
"Get off of me!" He said, which she didn't do.  
"Hush now." Rebecca said as she walked closer to Klaus.  
"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebecca." He held out his hand towards his sister. "Word of warning... She can be quite mean."  
"Don't be an ass." Rebecca said before shoving the person into Klaus's arms.  
"Leave him alone!" Elena yelled.  
"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus walked to the other side of me and Elena so everyone could see him. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition...with the exception of Luna." He gave a quick glance towards me. "It's quite horrible, actually." I took a deep breath in when Klaus bit into his wrist. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." He said as he pushed his wrist against the person's mouth.  
"NO!" I shouted before speeding to him. Klaus tossed him back into Rebecca's grip before holding me by the neck. "I'm not going to let it happen to him." I could tell that my fangs had come out and my eyes were amber in color.  
"You wolves." Klaus said as he looked at me. "Always so protective of each other."  
"He's not going to die." I said before Klaus came closer to me, keeping his hand around my neck. "I'm not going to let you kill him."  
"You don't have much of a choice love." He whispered in my ear before snapping my neck.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was still in the gym. My hand when to my neck, subconsciously making sure it was okay. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Elena kneeled down by Dana and Chad.  
"Where did he go?" I asked her.  
"Welcome back love." Klaus said, which made me roll my eyes. "Rebecca has taken Tyler to another part of the school."  
"He's gonna die." I said as my head flashed back to what had happened.  
"I wouldn't think about that too much." Klaus said as I slowly stood from the floor. I couldn't help but think about what happened to my Uncle Ray and Paige when Klaus had tried making hybrids before. '_If he can't make hybrids now... how am I a hybrid?'_ I asked myself. I walked towards the bleachers, where Klaus was sitting, but I didn't sit next to him. Instead, I just sat on the gym floor and used the bleachers to lean against.

Elena looked at me for a moment before looking back at Dana. Both her and Chad were shaken, which led me to think that they didn't know about the supernatural. I knew about the supernatural since I made my parent's tell me, which was before I broke the curse. I brought my legs closer to my chest and put a hand on my neck. It didn't hurt, but there was a faint feeling from him snapping my neck. I couldn't help but feel Klaus's eyes on me. I didn't bother to look back at Klaus when I heard faint footsteps in the hall. When the door opened, Stefan walked in.  
"Stefan..." Elena said as she stood up. Stefan took a few steps closer to the bleachers.  
"Klaus." Stefan said without looking towards Elena.  
"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked, which made me look towards Elena.  
"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan said. "And pledge my loyalty." I looked back towards Stefan.  
"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said to him.  
"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan said, glancing at Elena. I could tell that she was shocked and that she didn't believe it. "And whatever you ask of me... I will do."  
"Fair enough." Klaus walked down the bleachers and stood next to me, but I didn't look up at him. "Let's drink on it." He stepped closer to Dana and Chad. "Kill them." I couldn't help but look at Stefan, who I could tell didn't want to kill them. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."  
"No! Stefan, don't." Elena said. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Klaus hit her so hard that she fell to the floor. I shot up, but stood in my spot as Stefan rushed to Klaus. "She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked as he held Stefan by his throat. "Your lies just keep piling up." I cautiously took a step closer to them.  
"Let her go!" I looked at Elena, who was looking at Stefan. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"  
"Your word doesn't mean much." I slowly looked from Elena to Klaus. "I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." I could tell by his expression what he was doing. "Stop fighting."  
"Don't." I said, but nobody looked towards me.  
"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan said, while still in Klaus's grasp.  
"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."  
"Don't...Don't..." Stefan whispered.  
"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus slowly released his hand from Stefan's neck.  
"No. Stefan!" Elena said before I sped in between Klaus and Stefan.  
"You can't do that to him." I said, looking straight at Klaus.  
"Just because you say so?" Klaus asked as he stepped closer to me.  
"Just take the compulsion off of him." I said to Klaus. He looked at me for a moment before looking behind me.  
"Kill Dana. Ripper." I tried to keep my expression straight as Stefan sped to Dana and bit into her neck.  
"No." Elena and I said at the same time. Klaus stepped within inches of my face and looked straight into my eyes.  
"Drink all of Chad's blood." I knew he compelled me, because the next thing I knew, my fangs were sinking into Chad's neck.

Chad's blood flowed down my throat. I didn't want to drink it, but I didn't have a choice. The blood made me want to have more, but I didn't want to. As his heartbeat started to slow, I could feel my humanity slipping again. I couldn't help but remember my promise to my dad to never lose my humanity. His body dropped to the ground after I drank the last drop of blood.  
"It's always nice to see a vampire and hybrid in their true element." I rolled my eyes even though I didn't look at him. "The vampire species has become such a broody lot."  
"No." Elena said before I slowly turned in their direction. "You did this to him." I could tell that her eyes were on Stefan, who had just finished feeding on Dana.  
"I invited him to the party, love." Klaus whispered in Elena's ear as he looked at me. "He's the one dancing on the table."  
"Just shut up." I said to Klaus before Rebecca rushed into the gym.  
"Where is it?!" Rebecca asked as she walked fast towards Elena and Klaus. "Where's my necklace?"  
"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister as she held up a phone.  
"She has my necklace." She held out the phone towards him. "Look."  
"Well, well. More lies." He said towards Stefan after looking at the phone.  
"Where...is it?" Rebecca asked Elena.  
"I don't have it anymore." Elena said.  
"You're lying!" Rebecca bit into Elena's neck, which made me and Stefan go closer to them before Klaus pulled her away.  
"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled at her.  
"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" I stepped closer to them, trying to make sure that Elena really didn't get hurt. I knew that I didn't know much about her, but I didn't want anyone innocent to get hurt.  
"Where's the necklace, sweetheart?" Klaus asked Elena as he bent down to eye level with her. "Be honest."  
"I'm telling the truth." Elena said as she kept a hand on her neck. "Katherine stole it."  
"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus stood up and looked towards Stefan. "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus walked over to a table and turned on the scoreboard. "20 minutes." He said when it appeared on the board. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena." He said to Stefan, which made me look towards Elena, who was looking at Stefan. "You know you want to."  
"No, Klaus!" Elena said. "Don't do this to him!"  
"No one leaves." Klaus said as he walked towards me. "If she tries to run, fracture her spine." He pointed to Elena before grabbing my arm.  
"Let go." I said as I looked straight into his eyes.  
"Why would I do that sweetheart?" He asked before dragging me out of the gym. I couldn't help but feel sad for Stefan. He was being forced to hurt Elena and it was clear that he loved her.

* * *

I eventually was able to get away from Klaus, by telling him I needed to use the bathroom. Rebecca, I didn't mind that much but Klaus was constantly on my nerves. '_Why have I been staying with him?'_I asked myself. I could go to California or some place where they have a lot of wild animals and just live my life in peace. It would be a long life seeing as I live forever now. I let out a sigh before walking out of the bathroom.  
"Hello love." Klaus said when I bumped into him.  
"Go away." I said before trying to get away, but he stepped in my way. "What?" I asked when he looked at me.  
"Your strength against turning it off is impressive for someone so young."  
"I made a promise that I intend to keep." I said, referring to the promise I made my dad when he was alive.  
"I'm glad you survived." He said after a minute which surprised me. He started to lean in, but I quickly stopped him.  
"Don't even think about it." I said as I held up a hand between us. "That's never going to happen." I walked away before I could see his reaction. There was no way I was going to let him be like that to me, especially after everything that he's done to me.

I walked through the school before I found where Tyler was.  
"Hello bestie." Rebecca said, which I ignored.  
"How is he?" I asked the blonde that was watching him.  
"He hasn't woken up yet." She said, not taking her eyes off of him. "I heard you tried to protect him." We looked at each other. "Thanks." I gave her a small smile.  
"I wanted to save him from the same fate as my pack." I let out a sigh and looked at him. "For some reason it worked with me, but that's a one in a million chance." Tyler gasped up for air and looked around the room.  
"Where am I? What happened?" He looked between me and the girl that was standing next to me.  
"Tyler." She said, trying to comfort him.  
"Don't be shy about it." Rebecca said, bring all of our attention to her.  
"What's going on?" Tyler asked.  
"Klaus is turning you into a hybrid." I said with a soft tone. The end result when he tried popped in my head.  
"You're in transition." The girl next to me added.  
"Don't leave out the hard part Luna." Rebecca said to me before looking at Tyler. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead."  
"That's not going to happen." I said to Tyler, hoping that it wouldn't.  
"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay."  
"I wonder how she's doing." Rebecca said before holding up the phone. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Tyler.  
"I'm not going to let you die." I said to him.  
"Why?" He asked, slightly confused.  
"Because, even though I don't know you... we were both a werewolf." I looked between him and the girl that was comforting him. "Klaus turned me around two years ago and the only reason that I'm here now is because he tried to turn my pack. They all died, along with my dad." I took a deep breath. "Wolves need to stick together."  
"So there's a chance he might survive?"  
"Don't look for the bright side Caroline." Rebecca said. "Like Luna said, there's a one in a million chance."  
"Can you stop being mean for one minute?" I asked her before looking back at Tyler.

About two minutes later, I was sitting on top of the table, next to Tyler and Caroline. I couldn't help but hope that he would survive. No one deserves to die like that.  
"Well, the verdict's in." Klaus said as he walked into the classroom. I looked up at him to see him looking around the room. "The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead."  
"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebecca happily asked her brother.  
"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." I internally smiled when Klaus said that. '_At least one person won't die.'_ I thought.  
"What?!" Rebecca asked before taking Caroline away from Tyler and holding her close.  
"Call it a hunch..." Klaus took out a tube of blood and held it towards Tyler. "Elena's blood. Drink it."  
"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline said, trying to get out of Rebecca's arms.  
"If he doesn't, he'll die." I said to Caroline.  
"Luna's right love." Klaus said to Caroline before looking at me. "Consider this an experiment." He held the tube closer to Tyler, who looked at it before drinking it. "There we go. Good boy." He said before Tyler started to tumble to the ground. I slid off the table and stood, watching Tyler. '_Survive.'_ I thought before he started to roll on the ground. I wanted to help, but I didn't think it would do any good. Tyler clutched his head, which made Klaus bend down to get a better look. A few seconds later, Tyler lifted his head. His eyes were yellow, he had fangs, and there were veins around his eyes.  
"Well, that's a good sign." I looked from Tyler to Caroline. She was looking at him with shock, but I could tell that she was happy that he survived.

* * *

I had decided to follow Rebecca when Klaus brought Elena to a hospital. We were both sitting on top of a car hood.  
"I might stay here." I said to her.  
"Why would you want to stay in this little town?" Rebecca asked.  
"It beats following your brother everywhere." I looked at Rebecca. "He tried to kiss me." She slightly smiled. I saw Klaus walk towards us, so I looked away.  
"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebecca said to her brother out loud.  
"Seems so." Klaus said before glancing at me.  
"How did you know?" Rebecca asked him.  
"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me." He said as he looked at his sister. "Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"  
"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebecca said, which made me smirk for some reason.  
"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective." I looked towards Klaus, who matched my gaze for a few seconds before looking back at his sister. "It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."  
"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebecca said.  
"Leaving me alone for all time." I couldn't help but look at him.  
"Is that what this is about?" Rebecca asked him as he met my gaze. "Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" He looked away from me.  
"What I want is to take my girl," He looked at me with a small smirk ", my sister, the doppelganger, and my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town." He looked at Rebecca as I slid of the car hood. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena." Rebecca slid off the car and walked away.

"If you needed Elena's blood to create hybrids, then how am I a hybrid?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"I was curious if I could make hybrids." He said, taking a small step towards me. "It was before I broke my curse..."  
"So you could have made hybrids before?" I asked.  
"Apparently." He looked at me and I was about to say something, but he spoke up again. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." I was confused for a second before hearing a familiar voice.  
"Where is she?" I turned to see Damon walking towards us.  
"Elena?" Klaus asked, already knowing the answer. "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." I rolled my eyes before Klaus stopped Damon from getting closer to the hospital. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."  
"You'll have to kill me." I took a small step towards them, hoping that nobody would die.  
"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word."  
"Technically he did keep whatever word he made." I said, which made both of them turn their attention to me. "He just didn't tell you that she was still alive."  
"You know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus said to Damon before pushing him.  
"Ass." I mumbled before he held Damon against the car Rebecca and I were on before.  
"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked, which made Klaus stop.  
"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked and I swear I could sense fear. '_Is it the same Mikeal?'_ I asked myself, remembering Rebecca mentioned him when we were in Chicago.  
"Just that he knows you're here." Damon said with some taunting to it.  
"You're bluffing." Klaus said before moving his hand up.  
"Katherine and I found him." Damon said, which made Klaus stop. "Consider it our leverage." Klaus threw him to the ground and sped away.

"You okay?" I asked Damon as he got up.  
"Yeah." He said. "Stronger than I look." He gave me a small smirk before walking towards the hospital. I watched him for a moment before flashing to his side and walking along with him.  
"I'll help you get Elena out." I said as we walked to the hospital. "She shouldn't be in there."  
"What would he think?" He asked, meaning Klaus.  
"Who cares. He's an ass." I heard a small chuckle as we got closer to Elena's room. "I think she's over here." I started to follow the faint scent of her blood. We got to Elena's room and Damon sped to her side. I brought my hand up to my nose when I smelled her blood. Although I've been drinking human blood for about a week, I wasn't exactly okay with it. '_I have to go back to my old diet'_ I thought as Damon took a tube out of Elena's arm.  
"Damon..." She faintly said, which brought his attention from the tube, to her.  
"Hey." He softly said to her before he picked up and started to carry her towards me.  
"You'll be okay." I said to Elena, hoping that she could hear me. I decided to help Damon with Elena, thinking that it was better than being alone or with Klaus.

* * *

Damon drove to his house, which was one of the biggest ones I've ever seen. I was looking for a blanket that he wanted Elena to use.  
"Find one yet?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I handed him a green blanket, which was the first one I found.  
"You're welcome to stay here." He said, which slightly surprised me. "Just pick a room."  
"Thanks." I said before he went back to Elena. '_At least he's nicer than Klaus'_ I thought before walking towards the stairs. '_And I get my own room'_ I couldn't help think with a smile.

* * *

**~ I wanted Luna to stay in Mystic Falls, so she's staying at the boarding house. Rather she goes back to her old diet or stays on human blood is going to be slightly influenced on the reviews. **  
**~ Hopefully, I will be able to create a friendship for Luna with Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Tyler. Stefan, I'm not so sure about and there is already a friendship forming with her and Rebecca.**

**~ I can tell you, that within the next two episodes (3.06 _Smells Like Teen_ Spirit and 3.07 _Ghost World), _there are going to be surprises for Luna and one may or may not involve Klaus's influence.**

**~ I don't see a new chapter coming for this story until 2013. I am trying to finish up my story _'Deep Within'_, which is about 3-5 chapters to the end. I also want to update '_Changes Within'_, which is along the current season of TVD, Season 4.**

**~ I hope you read and review my other stories and have a good holiday (whatever you may celebrate).**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	8. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**~ So, about a month since the last update, but I hope you won't mind with what I have in this chapter.**

**~ This year I will try try to have more frequent updates with this story, depending on what happens with my other stories.**

_jasmine0: There will definitely be more Luna/Klaus interaction, but he won't be back in Mystic Falls until 3.09 Homecoming, so there is going to be some wait for that. Although Rebecca might talk to Luna about Klaus and there is something that will happen that might shift Luna's thoughts about Klaus. I think that there will definitely be some temptation for Luna to drink human blood, especially with Stefan being in Ripper mode and with Damon showing her blood bags, which she hasn't drank from before._

******~ There will be some slightly pissed Luna in this. She is part werewolf, which makes her have anger and aggression and we all know as a vampire (hybrid), that's magnified.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. My dad was dead, my mom didn't really want anything to do with me, my whole pack was dead and I had heightened everything all because of Klaus. I was practically alone and with nowhere to go. It was a good thing that Damon offered to let me stay in his house, but I wasn't sure if I was going to stay for long.

I slowly slid out of the bed, knowing that everyone else was asleep. There was something I wanted to do, that I haven't been able to do since I went along with Klaus. As I slowly walked through the house I went to the front door. When I stepped outside, I took a deep breath and let the slight breeze blow. It brought some calmness to be before I opened my eyes. I could see all the trees, which told me there should be animals. '_I can get back to my old routine' _I thought to myself. With Klaus gone I was free to drink from animals again. I sped towards the woods, going straight for the deepest part I could find.

When I got to a small opening in the middle of the woods, I stood still. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. All the sounds filled my ears, filling my brain. I could hear the steps of an animal, I didn't know which, but I went after it anyway at full speed.

* * *

I spent a hour, maybe more, hunting animals in the woods. Their blood didn't taste the same as I remembered. '_Could it be from me drinking human blood?'_ I asked myself. Before Klaus, the only human blood that I had was the human blood that turned me. '_I don't want to harm anyone'_ I thought before walking into the house. That's when I saw Stefan sitting on the couch. I was able to see two girls bent down and one girl standing. '_Blood'_ I thought. I could smell their blood.  
"I don't like this." I said, knowing he could hear me.  
"Have a little fun Luna." Stefan said as he looked up at me. "It's what Klaus would want." He smirked at me.  
"I don't give a shit about what he wants." I said, not getting closer to him. Stefan just smirked at me before looking back down and spinning something.  
"Uh-oh." He said before lifting his head. "Alexandra, left hand, please."  
"Really?" I asked in a groan.  
"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon said as he walked up to my side.  
"There are dead people just laying around?" I asked, already not sure if I should have stayed or not.  
"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug?" Stefan asked him. "It's my house, too, brother. Ooh!" He held up the board. "Would you like a spin?" When Damon didn't say anything, he looked at me. "What about you Luna?" He asked with a smirk.  
"No way." I said, not wanting to be near the human blood. I didn't want to harm anyone and Stefan was harming them.  
"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked as he got closer to his brother.  
"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan said, which made me roll my eyes before someone knocked at the door. I opened it and Rebecca was on the other side.  
"Hello bestie." She said to me. "Where's Stefan?" I stepped to the side to let her in and she walked right past me towards Stefan.  
"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked her, but she ignored him.  
"He left me here." She said to Stefan. "My brother actually left me here."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Stefan said as he looked at her. "Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." I rolled my eyes as I went to the spot that I was at before.  
"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked.  
"Rebecca. Pleasure, I'm sure." She said to Damon as she looked back at him before looking at Stefan. "Which one's my room?"  
"You're not staying here." Stefan said to her.  
"Rude. Both of you." Rebecca said when no one said anything. "I'll see to it myself." She started to walk away and I decided to follow her. I didn't want to be by Stefan and what he was doing. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's either here, on my own, or with your brother and I'd rather chose here." I said as we stepped over the two bodies by the stairs. "Although I could do without what Stefan's doing."  
"Are you going to the school?" She asked me.  
"No." I said as we reached the top of the stairs.  
"Why not?" She asked just before finding an empty room.  
"After I became this..." I said, referring to that I'm a hybrid ", I graduated from high school. I had to do something to keep my mind occupied after my mother left."  
"Why did your mother leave?"  
"She wasn't too fond of me activating the werewolf curse when I was 16 and when I became a hybrid, she left." I took a deep breath. "She didn't want to deal with me being like this so she left, but my dad stayed. I never left my dad until Klaus killed him."  
"She'll come around."  
"I doubt that." I said before taking a deep breath. It had been a while since I talked about my mom, so it was still a sensitive subject for me. "I'll be downstairs." I said before leaving the room.

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but look at the dead women at the bottom of the staircase. '_I need to get out of here'_ I thought. Not out of Mystic Falls, just the house.  
"Don't you have school to go to?" I heard Damon ask his brother. I saw Stefan push a woman off of him '_Must be dead'_ I sadly thought.  
"He better be leaving." I said, which made both of them look at me. "I can't stand him."  
"You better learn to deal with me Luna." Stefan said before standing from the couch. "After all, Klaus wants his ginger hybrid to be under guard by me." He evilly smirked before I rushed and held him against the wall.  
"Let's get a few things first." I said, showing both my hybrid features. "One, don't EVER call me a ginger. Two, I am NOT Klaus's Hybrid. He may have turned me, but I am NOT his! Three, if you ever get me mad... all it takes is one bite and you're dead. I'm stronger than you, so it's best not to get me mad, understand?" He managed to nod his head, even though I was holding him against the wall. "Don't think for a second that I actually like you." I released Stefan and felt my anger slightly settle, but I knew it was best if I actually got out of the house. "I need to get out of here for a little bit." I said before walking out of the house.

* * *

I had decided to go shopping, mainly because I knew I didn't have much clothes here. After I technically turned 18, I was able to get a credit card, which helped, especially when I went with my dad on full moons. If I was going to stay in Mystic Falls, I would need clothing. As I shopped, I couldn't help but think of when I was little and would go shopping with my mom. She almost always picked out my clothes before I turned 13. After that she would get me shirts that I actually liked, unlike my dad who always brought me really girly clothes. '_I miss them' _I couldn't help but think as I walked out of a store.

I had been walking towards the Grill for a bite to eat when I felt someone was following me.  
"Luna?" I voice asked and I froze in my spot. '_It can't be'_ I thought before turning around.  
"Mom?" I asked with pure disbelief. '_Why would she be here after all this time?'_ I asked myself. _'How did she find me?'_ "Is that really you?" She just nodded her head with a smile and I ran towards her, flinging my arms around her neck.  
"I missed you." I said with tears starting to fall from my eyes.  
"I missed you to." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Okay Luna." She said after a few minutes. "I need air." I quickly backed away, unaware I was holding her that tight.  
"Sorry." I said with tears still coming down my face. "How did you find me?" I asked, not caring about what happened the last time I saw her.  
"Well, I was going to a bar when this man started to talk to me. He said he knew you and that you were here in Mystic Falls. Next thing I know I'm packing my stuff and here I am."  
"What man?" I asked, thinking that the only person outside my family that knew I was here was him.  
"He's a bit taller than you, brown hair, bit of an accent."  
"Is his name Klaus?" I cautiously asked her.  
"I think it was... yeah, it definitely was. His name was Klaus." '_Why would he do this?'_ I asked myself.  
"Are you sure?" My mom nodded her head. "Did he say anything else?"  
"Just that you needed me." Fresh tears started to gather in my eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." I said, slightly nodding my head. "I'm just happy you're here." Tears started to gather in her eyes before we embraced each other.

* * *

My mom and I spend a good portion of the day together. Even though she seemed genuine about wanting to patch things up between me and her, I couldn't help but think that Klaus compelled her to say that. Even if he did, I have my mom again. She moved into a small bed and breakfast in the town while I had decided to stay at the boarding house with Rebecca, Damon, and Stefan the dick. I told her that I would show her the boarding house a different day, hopefully one when Stefan wasn't there.

I walked alongside Rebecca to a bonfire that the high school was having. I was going to spend more time with my mom, but Rebecca practically dragged me because she wanted someone to talk to.  
"He must really fancy you." Rebecca said to me as we stopped to get some beer.  
"I don't care if he does." I said as I got a cup and poured some beer into it. "He may have returned my mom to me, but that doesn't change the other things he did." '_Or does it?'_ A voice asked me before I took a deep breath and drank from my cup.  
"You two alright there?" Stefan asked and I just rolled my eyes.  
"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebecca said to Stefan.  
"You're into Tyler now?" He asked. "That's kind of fickle."  
"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk." I smirked at what Rebecca said to Stefan. "Until then, a girl has needs." I opened my mouth to say something, but I saw Elena walking towards us.  
"Excuse me." She said before I could say anything.  
"Elena, hi." Stefan said as Elena filled her cup with beer. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm having fun, Stefan." Elena said to Stefan. "You have a problem with that?" She drank her whole cup.  
"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan said to her.  
"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" I couldn't help but smirk as Elena walked away.  
"I like her." I said before taking a sip from my cup.  
"Why do you like the doppelganger?" Rebecca asked me.  
"She stood up to Stefan. I don't like Stefan so I like her." Stefan looked at me and I just gave him a smirk. He looked at Rebecca before walking away.

* * *

I had gotten into a drinking competition and won. A couple of guys flirted with me a couple of times but I started to get bored, so I sat down next to Rebecca on a log.  
"Is this supposed to be fun?" Rebecca asked me as she lifted a marshmallow from the fire. "I've been through 10 of these." I slightly smiled at her burnt marshmallow.  
"That's because you're doing it wrong."  
"What?" Rebecca asked, which made me turn my head to see Damon sitting on a log near us. "No friends your own age?"  
"Like you can talk." Damon said as I took the burned part of the marshmallow off.  
"You take the burnt part off and eat it." I said before popping it into my mouth. "Just try again with another one." I chewed and swallowed it. "You have to try a s'more. Marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers all together. Yum."

* * *

After a few minutes we had the stuff to make S'mores and I showed Rebecca how to make it.  
"Good right?" I asked Rebecca as she bit into hers. She gave a slight nod.  
"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Damon said to Rebecca. He was still sitting on the same log as before.  
"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years." She said after looking at me.  
"That's no excuse." I said with a small smile. "I had these practically once a month." I pictured each full moon that I went with my dad we would either have s'mores before we turned or wait until the morning. After I became a hybrid, we would wait until after the full moon and then we would have s'mores that morning.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Damon "You hate me. You should be mean."  
"So, you'd rather him act like Stefan?" I asked Rebecca. "It's better him be nice to you, even though he's supposed to hate you." I looked from Rebecca to Damon. "I haven't had enough to drink." I said before slowly getting up to get more to drink.

* * *

I drunkenly walked into my room and tried not to stumble. I was as drunk as ever was but I had managed to make my own way into my room. My body started to fall, but luckily my bed was in front of me and I fell right onto it. I slowly pulled my body up so my head was on the pillow. I smiled at the softness of the pillow before quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
As Luna slept in her bed, there was a person there was a man who watched her. No one knew he was there, even if they were to look into the room. He just looked at Luna with sadness in his eyes. Everything that happened to her after his death, he knew about and more. There were people that he talked to, but he just wanted to talk to Luna. He walked to her side to get a better look. Her face was peaceful, despite how drunk she had gotten.  
"Oh, Luna." He whispered sadly.  
"I miss you dad." Luna mumbled in her sleep. For a second he was surprised, but then he felt sad about how early he was taken from his daughter's life.

* * *

**~ Yes, Luna is a Ginger (Orangeish hair, freckles, the whole ordeal), but she doesn't like to be called that. I was thinking that since Damon made nicknames for Caroline (Blondie, Vampire Barbie), Bonnie (Witchy), Tyler (Wolf-boy, Wolfie)(I think), Rebecca (Barbie Klaus) I was thinking that Damon (and obviously Stefan) could sort of nickname Luna as Ginger Hybrid or something like that.**

**~ I had planned to have Luna's mom come back into the story, along with her dad. Klaus killed her dad, so in the next chapter _Ghost World,_ Luna will be able to talk to him again because of what happens. Even though Rebecca wasn't in the episode, I am going to try to fit her into the next chapter.**

**~ I think the next chapter might be a little shorter, but that depends on how detailed I get with the scenes with Luna's dad.**

**~ I only have the events up to _The Homecoming_ planned, so anything after that, I would love to hear your ideas. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. Ghost World

******~ You can thank me re-reading Fifty Shades of Grey for the beginning of this chapter :) lol I hope you like it.**

_jasmine0: I had it planned that her mom would come back, but her mom didn't want too much to do with her after Luna became a hybrid and since Klaus likes Luna, I wanted him to do something nice for her. She's not exactly happy because her dad and the whole pack is dead because of Klaus, but she is less lonely now. There are going to be continuing shifts, but Luna won't forget the bad things that Klaus has done. Things will definitely be getting interesting :)_

**~ Two updates in one month, that's new for this story.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

_I was sitting on his lap, my legs wrapped around his back. My ankles hooked on the other. My hands holding his head against me as his lips crushed mine. His hand slowly roamed down my naked back, gently massaging as he moved them. He lifted his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. I just smiled at him before he pressed his lips against my neck, kissing it. I let my hands go down his back, feeling his skin. His skin was as smooth as silk but as soft cotton.  
"You're so lovely." He whispered in my ear.  
"You're not too bad yourself." I said, almost breathlessly. As I started to unhook my ankles from behind his back, his legs slipped out from under me. He pinned me down, flat on the bed before he started kissing me again. I couldn't move because I was pinned by his hands, but I didn't mind. He looked up at me with a devilish smile.  
"Oh, Luna." He said in a whisper before laying his lips on mine once again. "You are so beautiful."  
"Please don't make me wait Nik." I said in a whisper, which made him smirk.  
"Impatient are we?" He asked before..._

* * *

I jerked up, trying to catch my breath. '_Did I just dream of sex with Klaus?'_ I asked myself in disbelief. '_Why?'_ I tried to think about why I dreamt of him. Nothing that he did made me even think about him that way. The only nice thing he did for me was giving me my mom. '_That can't be why'_ I thought. '_Why would one nice thing make me dream that we were having sex?'_ I let out a sigh and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.  
"I just need a cold shower." I said out loud before I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom that was attached to my room. The Salvatore's house was bigger than any house I ever been in and way more extravagant. The only two things I would add would be a walk-in closet for my room and a hot tub. It was nice to at least have a bathroom to myself so I take as long as I wanted to forget the dream.

* * *

I slowly walked down the stairs, the dream not forgotten. It was still in my mind like a wart you can't get rid of.  
"Oh, you got to be kidding me." I heard Damon say, so I decided to check it out. "Oh, Stefan." Damon said just as I go to the living room. I saw Damon tied to a chair with an iron stick in his chest.  
"What happened to you?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.  
"Low blow, Stefan." Damon said. "Low blow." Without looking, I could tell that Stefan had entered the room.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked as he slowly entered the room.  
"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Damon said to him.  
"I didn't do this."  
"Liar." I said to Stefan before taking the iron stick out of Damon's chest.  
"I didn't do this." Stefan said, this time to me as he stepped closer to his brother. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" He said as he checked the chains before walking away.  
"I still don't like him." I said to Damon, referring to Stefan as I broke the chains that were on his wrists.  
"He can be...ahhhh!" Damon started to yell. I noticed his skin was burning and I got worried.  
"What do I do?" I asked, wanting to help him.  
"Block the sun and find my ring." Damon said through the burning. I hurried to the curtains, quickly closing them. When I turned around I noticed a ring on the ground. I picked it up and put it on his finger. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." I said as I got the rest of the chains off of him. "Need anything else?"  
"Follow me." Damon said, which made me slightly confused, but I followed him anyway.

I followed Damon to the basement. He stopped in front of a freezer.  
"You don't have to sneak out in the morning." Damon opened the freezer and took out a blood bag.  
"But that's human blood." I said to him. "I can't drink human blood."  
"Vampires need to drink human blood Luna." Damon said to me. "Look," He started to say after a minute ", if you drink it, you can beat up my brother any time you want." I slightly smiled, knowing that I didn't like Stefan. Damon obviously wouldn't forget, with what I did yesterday.  
"I won't have to harm anyone." I thought out loud.  
"That's a plus." Damon said before I took the bag from him hands. "Help yourself whenever you get hungry." He said before taking a bag and walking upstairs. I stood there and looked at the blood bag in my hands. '_It would make me stronger'_ I thought. '_I wouldn't have to harm any person or animal'_ I let out a sigh before I started to drink from the bag. It tasted better than animal blood, but not as good as straight from a person. '_I should do it this way'_ I thought before finishing the bag.

* * *

After finishing the blood bag, I got a jacket and went to the Grill.  
"Okay Rebecca," I said to her through my phone ", you can buy me something, just don't make it too expensive."  
"_Don't worry about it Luna."_ Rebecca said to me just as I saw my mom.  
"I just saw my mom. I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up and walking towards my mom. "Hey mom." I said with a smile as I sat down at her table. I didn't care if she was here because Klaus compelled her. She was here and that's what mattered to me. "How do you like it here so far?"  
"I don't know sweetie." My mom said and I smiled. '_I missed her calling me that'_ I thought. "I've only been here a day."  
"Why don't we spend the whole day together? We can walk around Mystic Falls and get used to it. We can have a mother daughter day." She smiled.  
"I'd like that." I couldn't help but notice how much I missed my mom since she was gone.

* * *

My mom and I had a nice breakfast together. I told her some of the things that happened since she left, mainly how I ended up coming to Mystic Falls. We were walking down a street when I saw someone in front of us.  
"It can't be." I thought out loud. "Dad?" I asked in pure disbelief.  
"Hi Luna." He said and I almost started crying as I ran towards him. I hugged him and was surprised when I could feel him hug me back.  
"How are you here?" I asked, not letting go. "I thought you were dead."  
"I am." He said and I pulled away with confusion and tears on my face. "I'm here as a ghost."  
"You can't be a ghost. I can feel you." He just gave me a small smile before looking over my shoulder.  
"Hello Amber." I looked back towards my mom, who was looking at him in disbelief.  
"Hi." My mom said before my dad started to walk towards her. They stood in front of each other for a minute before my mom engulfed my dad in a hug. I smiled at seeing them together, but I didn't know how long it would last. My dad turned towards me with a small smile.  
"I think this is a family moment." He said and I just latched on the two of them in a hug.  
"I love you guys." I said. After a few minutes of hugging, I pulled away and wiped away my tears. "I know someone that will want to meet you." I said to both my mom and dad.

* * *

I parked my car in the driveway and looked at my dad, who was sitting in the passenger seat. He told me that he could just appear wherever he wanted, but I sort of forced him to ride with me. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.  
"Here comes your mother." My dad said, which made me look in the mirror to see my mom pull up behind me. My dad disappeared and reappeared outside the car as I got out. I watched my mom as she got out of her car and walked up to me and my dad.  
"This is where I'm living mom." I said before walking towards the door and opening it up. "Rebecca, where are you?" I semi-shouted, hoping that she got back from shopping. "I want you to meet somebody." Rebecca showed up in front of us in less than a minute.  
"About time you came back." She said and I gave her a small smile.  
"Rebecca, this is my mom," I said as I pointed to my mom ", and this is my dad's ghost." I said as I pointed to my dad. "I got the ginger part from my mom and the werewolf gene from my dad." Rebecca looked at us for a few seconds before pulling her phone out her pocket.  
"I've gotten quite good at modern technology." She said as she slid her.  
"Are you going to take a picture?" I asked and she just smiled. "No pictures. Please Bekah?"  
"Don't worry about it Luna." Rebecca said, still holding her phone up.  
"One picture won't hurt." My dad said and I looked at him.  
"Dad!" I said, not believing that he would back up Rebecca.  
"We might not be able to take another together." My dad said, which reminded me that he might not be here for much longer. I just gave him a nod before hanging my arms over my parent's shoulders. I stood in the middle of them, facing Rebecca, waiting for her to take a picture.  
"Okay and done." She said after taking the picture. I stood next to her and looked at the picture on her screen.  
"Do you know how to send me that?" I asked, wanting the picture on my own phone.  
"No, but I'm sure you can show me how later." I just gave Rebecca a nod and a hug. At the beginning I wanted to be her friend just to bug her brother, but she is actually a good friend.  
"Let's all hang out here." I said to Rebecca as I turned towards my mom and dad.

* * *

The four of us sat in the living room, just taking. Rebecca decided that Damon and Stefan would be willing to share their liquor supply with us, so she gave us all a glass. I couldn't believe how much I missed my dad, even though it was less than a month since Klaus killed him. It brought to surface the anger I felt that day. I pushed it down though because I was enjoying hanging out with Rebecca and my parents. I noticed my dad looked up and then sadly looked at me.  
"It's time for me to go." He said and I could tell that tears were already starting to gather in my eyes.  
"You can't." I said to him. "You just can't." I tightly hugged him, hoping that would stop him from leaving. "You can't leave me again." I said through the tears that were falling from my eyes.  
"It's okay Luna." My dad whispered as he ran his hand down my head. "I got to see you again." I reluctantly pulled away. "I love you."  
"I love you to dad." I said and he gave me a small smile before he took a step back. "Watch out for her." My dad said as he looked towards my mom before looking towards Rebecca. "You to." I slightly smiled. "My daughter deserves a friend like you."  
"I'm going to miss you." I said to my dad just before he disappeared. The tears just flowed down my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

* * *

After my dad disappeared, my mom comforted me. For that little while, I didn't think about the fact that Klaus compelled her to come to Mystic Falls. I just thought about how she was comforting me after saying goodbye to my dad. My mom eventually left, leaving me and Rebecca alone. I showed her how to send messages on her phone by sending the picture she took to myself. We hung out for a while before I decided to go to my room.

The whole time I was in my room, I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. '_I got a chance to say goodbye to him'_ I thought. The night that Klaus had killed him in Tennessee, I never got to say goodbye, but I was finally able to. As I got comfortable in my bed, I slid out my phone and looked at the picture Rebecca took. Me, my mom, and my dad all looked happy in it. I decided to make it my phone's background so I could see my dad everyday. I set my phone on the bedside table and closed my eyes, thinking about my family.

* * *

**~ This is posted within minutes before the newest TVD episode airs for me :)**

**~ I had it planned for Luna to bring her mom and her dad to the Boarding house so Rebecca could meet them.**

**~ Like I said in the Author's note of the last chapter, I only have the events for this story planned up to the end of 3.09 The Homecoming. If there is anything you would like to see happen in the episodes after that, please don't be afraid to share. It's all unplanned, so anything can happen in them (besides what already happens in the episodes).  
****~ The next chapter will be 3.08 Ordinary People. (:**

**~ Hopefully you can check out '_Deep Within', 'The Salvatore Sister', _and _'Changes Within', _which I have updated and I will be updating '_Changes Within'_again this week.**

**_R&R 'till the next upate_**


	10. Ordinary People

******~ I'm thinking of reading Fifty Shades of Grey again... but there might be more Luna/Klaus dreams like two chapters ago... so we'll see what I do.. lol  
~ Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter will at least semi-make it up to you.**

_Lady Syndra: That is what you all get from me reading the Fifty Shade of Grey trilogy for the second time... lol Glad you liked it :)_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the wall. My body wanted me to sleep while my mind was already awake. I could still picture my dad and mom hugging in my mind. _'Yesterday was the last day I'll see him'_ I thought, but then my mind went to my mom. My mom was still in Mystic Falls and I know she cared. I knew that Klaus had compelled her to be near me, but that's not what I focused on. No matter what, my mom was there for me, despite what has happened. My hand reached up to my phone that was sitting on my bedside table. I unlocked the screen and looked at my background, which was the picture that Rebecca took. I smiled at how happy we looked, which made me feel sad because I'd never see my dad again. '_You still have your mom'_ I told myself as I let out a sigh and slowly got out of my bed to take a shower.

* * *

I took my time in the shower as I thought about what to do. There was a limitless amount of things I could do, which made it harder for me to chose what to do. I let out a sigh before slowly getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body before walking into my room.  
"Have any plans for the day?" Rebecca asked when I saw her laying on my bed.  
"Not really." I said before looking in one of the drawers for some clothes.  
"Then you're coming with me to cheerleading practice." Rebecca said, which made me surprised.  
"You're an Original." I said, not believing that she was a cheerleader. "That makes you how old?"  
"A thousand." My eyes widened. '_I didn't think they were that old'_ I thought.  
"Okay, so you're a thousand year old Original. Why would you want to be a cheerleader?"  
"So you don't want to come?" She asked, obviously avoiding the question.  
"I'll come. It'll beat staying here by myself the whole day." I said before getting a pair of black shorts and a light green tank top. "I need to change. After I'm done, I'll meet you downstairs." Rebecca slightly smiled before hopping off my bed and walking out of the room. '_I haven't done much cheerleading since I graduated'_ I thought. '_Maybe I can show off a few of my moves.'_ I smiled because cheerleading was something I liked and I was going to be able to do some again.

* * *

I was sitting on a picnic table while I watched Rebecca do some cartwheels. '_She's pretty good'_ I thought when she stopped in front of me.  
"I can do more than that." I said, sort of bragging even though she hasn't seen me do anything yet.  
"I'd like to see you try." Rebecca said, which made me smirk. I slid off the table and looked at her.  
"I have about 13 years of gymnastics training and about six years worth of cheerleading experience." I said before taking a few steps away from the table. I did cartwheels all the way to the farthest tree on the school property and finished with a front flip. When I stuck my landing, I turned to Rebecca with a smile before doing back flips on the way back, ending with a split. "I can do more than that." I said before getting up.  
"I've been locked up for 90 years." She said, defending herself. "You. Goody!" I turned around and saw Elena walking up to us.  
"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said to Rebecca.  
"About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better." Rebecca said to Elena. "In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."  
"Actually, I'd rather talk about this." Elena held up a photo that made me interested. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."  
"I should get back to the girls." Rebecca said, clearly avoiding the subject. It actually made me a bit more curious about what Elena wanted to know. "Homecoming's right around the corner."  
"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." '_That's who they were running from in the 20's'_ I thought, remembering the last thing that happened in Chicago.  
"You're bluffing!" Rebecca said and I could tell just by her voice that she was scared. "You don't know where he is. No one does."  
"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"  
"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!"  
"So then tell me." Elena stood confidently but I could tell that she was trying to get answers.  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"Why don't you want me to wake him?"  
"I need to get back to the girls." Rebecca said with a deep breath before she started to walk away. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Elena turned towards me.  
"Don't look at me." I said. "I may want to know now that you brought it up, but if she doesn't want to share, I'm not going to bug her." I started to follow Rebecca while the questions started to create themselves in my mind.

* * *

After Rebecca was done with cheerleading practice, I drove her back. I decided to check out the laptop that Rebecca had got for me.  
"You know I said not anything expensive." I said to her as she came into the room with champagne.  
"If you don't want it, then I'll just keep it after I figure out how to use it good enough." She said as she poured some champagne in a glass.  
"I didn't say that I don't want it." I said as she handed me a glass. I took a sip just as Elena walked in.  
"Hey!" Rebecca said with what I could tell was fake niceness. "What's up?"  
"You invited me over?" Elena asked like Rebecca forgot. "To talk?"  
"Alright girls, have at it!" Rebecca said and I peeked over the couch to see a group of girls walking in with dresses on. "Okay, now twirl please."  
"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked as she took a step in.  
"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think?" Rebecca turned to me.  
"The red one would look good on you." I said to her, which made her smile.  
"Pick one." She said when she turned back towards Elena.  
"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Rebecca sped over to one of the girls and tilted their neck over.  
"I said 'pick one', Elena." Rebecca said to Elena with her fangs showing. It made me uncomfortable to see her like that. I tried to avoid violence... not counting what I had to deal with when I was around her brother.  
"The... red one." Elena reluctantly said.  
"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebecca said to her before looking to me. "Pick one for yourself."  
"Why?" I asked as I closed the laptop.  
"For Homecoming." Rebecca said like I didn't know.  
"I'm not going." I said before taking a sip of champagne. "I'm not a student and I don't really like dances." I said with a shrug. She looked slightly disappointed but then turned towards the girls.  
"Go away. Remember nothing." Rebecca picked up her champagne glass and the bottle before standing in front of Elena. "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Elena nodded before Rebecca started to walk away. _'At least Rebecca hasn't threatened me'_ I thought before putting the laptop to the side and following Rebecca upstairs. I was interested in her past because she was my friend and slightly interested in why Klaus was the way he was.

I could tell that Elena was following me and Rebecca as she opened a door to a room.  
"How fun is this...?" Rebecca asked the both of us as I stepped into the room. I looked around because I didn't know if it was Stefan's room or Damon's room.  
"We shouldn't be here..." Elena said from behind me as Rebecca looked through the drawers.  
"Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebecca said to Elena. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the twenties." Rebecca said and I figured out we were in Stefan's room.  
"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asked Rebecca.  
"Ah... you really are no fun." Rebecca said to Elena and I found myself smirking. "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked as she stepped into the room.  
"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland." Rebecca looked towards us. "They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."  
"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."  
"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebecca said as Elena walked more into the room. "But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."  
"Werewolves." I said out loud, which made Rebecca nod.  
"To us they were just our neighbors." Rebecca said as she started to walk closer to the window. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."  
"You make it sound so normal." Elena said as she stepped closer.  
"It was." Rebecca said before she started to look out the window. "Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home." I couldn't help but picture the full moons when I had to turn with my dad. It always lasted the whole night, but since I became a hybrid, I didn't have to turn. "One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price." '_Their brother?'_ I sadly thought. "Ayanna wouldn't bring him back in fear of bringing an imbalance to nature." She slowly turned around and looked at us. "That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." I couldn't help but feel sad for Rebecca because she lost a brother to werewolves. I didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling, because I was an only child, but I couldn't help but feel for her. '_Klaus lost him to'_ My mind said to me. Elena's phone rang and I let out a sigh, trying not to think about the man who killed me and my dad. "You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." Elena answered her phone, but I didn't bother listening in.

As Elena talked on the phone, Rebecca grabbed a book and laid onto Stefan's bed. I couldn't help but think about what they went through, losing their little brother to the wolves. My mind went back to all the people that I killed as a wolf, but it was very few. I couldn't picture Klaus upset over that type of loss, but that could just be that I can't see him other than the type of person that kills for fun. I looked at Rebecca, who was looking through the book just as Elena's call ended. Elena sat on a chair before across from her at the same table.  
"Did you get your fill of snooping yet?" Elena asked after a few minutes. "Can we get on with the story?" Rebecca let out a sigh as she closed the book. She stood up from the bed and picked up a picture that was on the table in front of me.  
"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Rebecca said to Elena. '_She must mean Elena and Stefan'_ I thought.  
"Why would you?" Elena asked. "You don't know anything about who he really is." Rebecca put the picture down and leaned towards Elena.  
"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species." I couldn't help but picture the people that I have killed. It was only two and not really my choice. '_I'm not going to be like that'_ I told myself as Rebecca continued to speak. "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."  
"I care." I said, which made both of them look to me.  
"Is that why you did that runway show earlier?" Elena eventually asked Rebecca. " 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance." As Rebecca stood up straight, Elena just let out a sigh. "You know what, I'm just gonna go." She stood up and turned towards the door.  
"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebecca said to Elena, but I didn't look back towards her.  
"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around." '_I don't think that's true'_ "Find someone else to play with! Maybe you can compel yourself a friend."  
"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Rebecca said after a few seconds. "It belonged to the original witch."  
"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" I asked, remembering when we were in Gloria's.  
"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebecca said. "She's the one who turned us into vampires."

Rebecca told us that she was eavesdropping on her parents one day. They didn't want to lose anyone else in the family, so they were going to make their family into vampires.  
"I'm thirsty." Rebecca said to us. "Do you want a drink?" She walked past Elena and I decided to follow. I could hear Elena follow us when we got to the steps.  
"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked Rebecca.  
"What else would it be?" Rebecca asked her  
"A curse." I said, feeling like it was.  
"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."  
"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena asked.  
"Pride." Rebecca said before we came to a stop. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses... Ayanna wouldn't help, so it was left in my mother's hands."  
"In her hands?" I asked. "How could she do anything?"  
"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebecca said to us.  
"What?"  
"The witch of the original family. The original witch." Rebecca said like we wouldn't figure it out ourselves.

We followed Rebecca into the library. I was interested in knowing more because it was interesting to me.  
"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebecca asked before bending down and opened a cabinet.  
"But if your mother was a witch, then..."  
"Am I? No." Rebecca said before Elena could finish. "A witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."  
"How did you turn?" I asked before Elena could because I wanted to be the one to know.  
"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."  
"He killed you?" I asked with disbelief as she turned towards the fireplace. '_What kind of father would do that?'_ I asked myself.  
"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebecca broke off the top of the bottle that she had and threw it into the fireplace. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Rebecca turned towards us. "My first taste of blood was euphoric!" I looked away from Rebecca and started to pour my own glass from what was in front of me. I never thought of my first taste of blood to be euphoric. After taking a sip from my glass, I started to pay attention to Rebecca again. "The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks.. although my mother found a solution there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated, the hunger." Rebecca looked at me. I didn't like the hunger, but I knew that I had to have it. "Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it.. And with that the predatory species was born."

The three of us walked into the main room in silence. Rebecca carried the bottle with her and I carried my glass.  
"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked Rebecca.  
"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene." Rebecca said and I knew about it myself because I went through it. "With that he became my father's greatest shame."  
"Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story." Elena said. "Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."  
"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him." I couldn't help but feel sorry for Klaus. His mom turned her back on her almost like my mom did to me when I first became a hybrid. "But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."  
"Mikael killed your mother?" I asked, not even believing it.  
"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebecca looked more towards me than Elena before she continued. "Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah also stayed and we promised we would stay together, always and forever."  
"Always and forever." Elena repeated after Elena. "Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?"  
"We're vampires." Rebecca said. "Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."  
"But you still love him?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"He's her brother." I said before Rebecca could say anything. "Of course she still loves him." Rebecca just gave a small nod, confirming what I said.  
"I'm immortal, Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebecca asked Elena before taking a deep breath. "You've heard the story, it's time to go." Rebecca said as she walked past Elena, who didn't move. "I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along."  
"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."  
"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid."  
"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." Elena said to Rebecca as she took a step closer to her. "He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine."  
"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Elena looked from Rebecca to me before leaving.  
"Well, I'm going to take the laptop up to my room and take a nice long bubble bath." I said to Rebecca as I picked up the laptop from the couch before going upstairs.

* * *

I was bored, so I decided to snoop around the upstairs when I found a big room. After looking around I figured that it was Damon's room. I was about to read one of his books before hearing Rebecca yell from the downstairs. I sped downstairs to see Rebecca holding Elena against the wall. Elena saw me as hurried to get Rebecca's hands off of her.  
"You should leave." I said to Elena, not knowing what happened. Elena just looked at me and Rebecca. After Elena left, I looked at Rebecca, who was now kneeling on the ground, crying. I kneeled down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

I stayed at Rebecca's side for a while until she eventually stopped crying.  
"What happened?" I carefully asked her.  
"Mikeal didn't kill my mother." She quietly said without looking at me. "Nik did." I felt more sad for Rebecca and decided to give her a hug. She was my friend and to find out that her brother was lying to her for 1000 years about their mom. I felt more anger towards Klaus now because he lied about his mother's death to his sister. I already hated him or what he has done to me. Not only has he killed my dad, but my entire pack and he turned me as a test to see if he could make more hybrids before he broke the cure his own mother put on him. I couldn't help but see where he was coming from when he did that because I would be angry to... because of my wolf half.  
"I think you need a good night sleep." I said in a whisper to Rebecca, who nodded her head before standing up. I decided to walk up the stairs with her, not thinking that she should be along. '_Rebecca is my friend, even if her brother is an ass'_ I couldn't help but think before she walked into her room. "Good night." I quietly said to her before walking towards my own room.

I laid in my bed and stared at the wall. My mind couldn't help but go over all the things that I learned today. The thing that stuck in my mind the most was that Klaus killed his own mom and lied to his sister about it for so long. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep while trying not to think of all the things that have happened.

* * *

**~ What color dress do you think Luna should wear to the homecoming dance? I don't know what color she should wear (because she might change her mind at the last minute), so if you have any ideas... please don't be afraid to share (:  
~ What do you think Luna's part will be in the next chapter?**

**~ The Homecoming (the next chapter) is the only other one that I have planned. If there is any things that you want to see in future chapters... please share. I'm looking for ideas... I only slightly know what I'm doing for Do Not Go Gentle to the season 3 finale The Departed. I might take a break with this story until I have more chapters planned (after the next chapter)... depending if I get any ideas from now to then. Please share your ideas so I can make the chapters some out quicker.**

**~ While waiting for a new chapter for this story, please check out my other stories that I'm writing and will hopefully update soon. (:**  
**~ Please check out the poll on my profile which will determine what my first non-TVD story will be.**

**~ Can we get at least 2 helpful reviews on this chapter to help with the next chapter and possibly the rest of season 3?  
**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	11. The Homecoming

******~ I would have had this up a few days ago... but there was less reviews on the last chapter than I thought there would, considering how long I worked on the chapter. Hopefully there will be more reviews on this chapter... because then the next chapter will come out sooner. And plus I wanted to make sure I got the parts I wanted in this chapter. **

_Anna.b: Thank you for the review on this :) I try to keep the characters on how they would act within the show... which means we'll know how Klaus will act towards Luna in future chapters (: I think that's sort of what will be going through her head when she is sort of helping with the plan. I will get more into that because of what her part will be in it... which may or may not include a dance or two. I'm not sure if she'll met Katherine because Kat is part of Damon's secret plan, which he really only tells Elena about. As for Mikeal... I have plans for Luna to see him and it will sort of show how much Klaus is sort of starting to care for her. I wasn't really thinking about any other guy interests until Kol (because we all know he likes to flirt) but there will be a Damon/Luna friendship that I plan on working on. With Elijah... maybe he takes a small interest in her, maybe because of the effect that she has on Klaus, but I don't know yet. She's not as honorable as she seems, but hopefully I will be able to get more into that as the story progresses. I think with what's going through Luna's head... she will try to get The Gang and Klaus to not kill the other because of something that I will reveal in this chapter. Luna definitely has a stronger sense of guilt when it comes to the attraction towards Klaus, especially because of the things he's done to her. With Luna being a Wolf/Vamp hybrid... I might try and make the whole wolf loyalty thing come into play, but that depends on how some chapters go... but I won't work in a sire bond between the two, because of when she was turned. At this point, Luna will get along better with anyone who's not Klaus... again because of the things he's done. Luna will have scenes at the Grill... especially with what I sort of have planned for the next chapter. I think Luna has sort of met everyone important in the show... with the exception of Jeremy and Alaric. I sort of have it planned where she will have a scene or two with Alaric... but I haven't decided about Jeremy yet. She won't approve of what they did to Rebecca, when she finds out. I don't know how she'll find it out... but we'll see what happens. I think when it gets more towards the ball and especially the decade dance... she will have more questions about the other's intentions towards Klaus. Your review definitely helped, especially since it was the first one on the last chapter :) Thanks for your insight on my future story ideas :)_

**~ This is the longest chapter for this story so far! (: I hope that gets more reviews than the last chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
Damon woke me up early, which I didn't like, but he wanted my help with what they had planned for Klaus. I walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a light green v-neck Tshirt. Damon was leaning against the doorway as I brushed my hair.  
"Are you up for this?" He asked just as I finished with my hair. I turned around and faced him.  
"Do you really need to ask?" I asked before taking a step towards him. "Sure, I'm still planning my own thing, but it's not like I can stop you just so I can get my own shot at him." He gave a small smile before we both went downstairs.

I walked with Damon down the stairs and met up with Stefan and Elena.  
"Let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here." Stefan said as the four of us walked towards their library. "He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait."  
"And you what?" Elena asked. "Vervained him?"  
"No! WE vervained him!" Damon said. "This guy is an original. We have to make it realistic."  
"You got a point." I said.  
"Okay. fine." Stefan said. "We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger."  
"Which he planned to use on Rebecca, but instead..."  
"We drove it through his heart." I finished for Elena. "What happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" I asked Stefan with curiosity.  
"Good point!" Damon said and I smirked. "You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied."  
"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena said before Mikeal spoke from the living room.  
"Then I shall be dead." He said with something in his hands.  
"What if he wants to see you in person?" I asked as I took a small step towards him.  
"Well that means our plan is working." Mikeal said to us. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him."  
"With what?" Stefan asked from behind me. "Those daggers won`t work on him."  
"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned."  
"Where is it?" Stefan asked.  
"I'm guessing not here." I said as I glanced at Stefan.  
"The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." Mikeal said, which brought my attention back to him.  
"Against what?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.  
"You leaving this in my heart." Mikeal asked with a dagger in in hands. "You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So, it falls to one of you." He held the dagger out as he looked at me and Elena.  
"How could I do it?" I asked, slightly confused. "I'm a vampire."  
"But your also a werewolf, which makes you a hybrid... like Niklaus." Mikeal said. I knew that I was a hybrid, but I wasn't going to interrupt him. "Because of the werewolf half, you would be able to dagger an original without dying."  
"So you want one of us to actually dagger you?" I asked.  
"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust." Mikeal said, which made me and Elena look at each other. I took the dagger from Mikeal's hand and took a better look at it. It was made from silver and I knew that I wasn't affected by silver even by being a wolf. I looked at Elena before looking back at Mikeal.  
"I'll do it." I said with a small nod.

* * *

An hour later, we were all standing in the library except for Stefan and Mikeal. Stefan was sitting on a chair in front of Mikeal's body. I had stuck the dagger in his heart with Stefan watching just incase Klaus would ask him to prove it.  
"_Portland is fantastic."_ Klaus said to Stefan when he answered the phone._ "Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."_ I took a deep breath to control myself. '_Why does he have to do it to more people?'_ I asked myself.  
"Your father is dead." Stefan said.  
"_What did you say to me?"_ Klaus asked and I thought I could hear some surprise in his voice.  
"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael." Stefan looked at me. "Daggered." He looked down at Mikeal's body. "What do you want me to do with the body?"  
"_Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_ Klaus said and then Stefan went on to tell him how I daggered Mikeal to help protect Elena and Rebecca. "_I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."  
_"Well, he is here." Stefan said as he stood from the chair, but his eyes stayed on Mikeal's body. "Come by whenever."  
"_If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life... Is what you are saying the truth?_" Klaus asked as Stefan looked at me.  
"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." He said as he looked at me.  
"_I wanna talk to Rebecca."_ Klaus said, clearly not knowing that Rebecca knew the truth about their mom.  
"That's not a problem." Stefan said as he looked up from Mikeal to Rebecca. "She is right here." He turned to face Rebecca, who was standing off to the side, just looking at Mikeal. Stefan handed his phone to her and she slowly took it from him.  
"Hello Nik." She said, keeping her eyes on Mikeal.  
"_Rebecca, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"_ Klaus asked and I hoped that Rebecca wouldn't tell him that it was all a setup.  
"It's true." I found myself slightly smiling. "He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."  
"_I'll be home soon."  
_"Good. I'll see you then, brother." I let out a sigh when Rebecca hung up and handed the phone back to Stefan."He´s coming home."  
"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon asked. '_Too easy'_ I thought as Elena bent down next to Mikeal's body.  
"Let´s just get this over with." She said before pulling the dagger out of Mikeal.

* * *

I wanted to feel somewhat helpful, so I decided to help with the weapons. Damon and I were in his bathroom but I was wearing rubber gloves so the wolvesbane wouldn't burn me.  
"This stuff stinks." I said, not liking the smell of wolvesbane because of my wolf half.  
"You're the one that wanted to help." Damon said as he handed me something to stir the wolvesbane water with.  
"We can't trust Rebecca not to turn on us." Elena said from Damon's room. I didn't say anything because Rebecca was my friend.  
"Oh really?" Damon asked her. "Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable." I just rolled my eyes as I mixed the wolvesbane.  
"Bonnie was right." Elena said. "Rebecca may be mad at Klaus now but, he is her brother."  
"Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother."  
"But her brother." I said, defending Rebecca. "Wolvesbane is ready." I said, hoping that I could change the subject.  
"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena said as she brought empty grenades towards me and Damon.  
"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon said, almost in a whisper.  
"Really? What is it?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"If he told you, then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I asked Elena just before Stefan walked into the room.  
"I need to borrow a tie." He said to Stefan.  
"You have your own ties." Damon said as he handed me a empty grenade to fill.  
"I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Stefan said to Damon.  
"You could not go." I suggested as I handed the grenade to Damon.  
"I'm compelled to protect Klaus's assets." Stefan said as he looked from me to Elena, which made me roll my eyes. "And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen." When Stefan walked away, I just rolled my eyes.  
"Can I take you up on your offer to beat Stefan up?" I asked Damon, which just make him smirk before he turned to Elena.  
"Ah- ah! No!" He said as he slapped Elena's hand away from a grenade.  
"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me." She said as Damon took the grenade from her.  
"Elena, If this thing blows up in our face just remember only two of us heal quickly."  
"Please tell me that you have a better plan than wolvesbane grenades." Stefan said as he walked back into the room with some ties.  
"Never your mind, brother." Damon said as I handed him a filled grenade. "The less you know the better."  
"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly." Stefan said because they all knew that I wasn't planning on going. "So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." He watched us for a few seconds before speaking again. "How are you going to keep Klaus unaware of the plan?" I couldn't help but feel everyone look at me. When I lifted my head from the sink I saw everyone looking at my reflection.  
"No." I said as I turned towards Damon. "I'm not going anywhere near that ass."  
"Who said you have to be near his ass?" Stefan asked and I just took a deep breath to control myself.  
"I will slap you." I said as I stared at Stefan. He just put up his hands in defeat before looking back at the ties. "Why would I have to be near Klaus when I can barely put up with him?" I asked as I pointed to Stefan.  
"Because once he's dead, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Damon said, which I couldn't help but agree with. I didn't say anything so I went back to helping with the grenades.  
"Your the one that we should be worried about." Elena said to Stefan. "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."  
"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." Stefan said, glancing at me but I ignored it. "If I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." I let out a sigh when he walked away. '_After this is over, I'm going to do something about him.'_ I thought about Stefan before putting the rest of my focus on finishing up helping with the grenades.

* * *

I was in the woods because I wanted to get out of the house for a little bit. They all wanted me to go to the dance but I didn't want to... even though there was a part of me that did want to. As I tried distract myself my ears immediately picked up on some footsteps and I knew they belonged to a squirrel. There was a part of me that wanted to go straight for it out of reflex but the part of me that's been drinking human blood knew I wouldn't like the taste anymore. I just stood taking deep breaths as the squirrel got farther and farther away. When it stopped, I felt myself speed towards it. The squirrel's head looked up towards me, but I couldn't kill it. It just ran away and I decided to go back to drink a blood bag.

I went straight to where Damon showed me where the blood bags were. When I had one in my hand, I just looked at it. Inside it was human blood that I willingly went towards instead of killing the squirrel I saw. It called to me more than the squirrel more now than it used to. I only held it for a few more seconds before drinking from it. I closed my eyes as the blood flowed down my throat. The taste of it was Rebecca said, euphoric. I found a part of me giving into the taste for the first time as I forced it down my throat. After it was done I took a deep breath and looked at the other blood bags in the freezer. A part of me wanted to drink more but I knew I had more control than that. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before taking a few steps from the freezer.

I slowly made my way up to my room, where I saw a box sitting on my bed. As I stepped closer, I noticed a note on it.  
'_A little gift for your help ~ Damon'_  
I set the note down before opening the box. Inside was a silver dress which was surprisingly my size. I took it out of the box and noticed that it was strapless. '_It would make him want me even though he can't'_ I thought before the dream I had flashed in my mind. I shook my head, not wanting to think of that. '_I guess I should go to the dance'_ I thought before setting the dress on the bed.

* * *

I took my time getting ready for the dance, even though I didn't really want to go. The dress was nice and I wanted to wear it. The homecoming dance, I thought, was a good opportunity. Tyler was nice enough to invite me in and I couldn't believe how big his house was. I haven't been in many big houses before, that is if you didn't count where I was staying. When my dad and I traveled after my mom left, we just stayed at friends houses or small hotels. We always kept everything basic, except when it came to tying ourselves up on some full moons. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of my dad as I stepped to Tyler's side.  
"How are you liking it here so far?" Tyler asked me and I just gave an indifferent shrug. I liked it in Mystic Falls, but it wasn't my ideal town. '_Maybe after Klaus is dead, I'll travel with my mom'_ I thought before I could tell Stefan walked up behind us.  
"I didn't think you were coming." He said to me and I ignored him by listening to the band that was playing.  
"Hey Stefan." Tyler said, noticing that I was ignoring Stefan. "What's up?"  
"Nice party you've got going on." Stefan said to him.  
"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it." I couldn't help but look to Tyler in curiosity. "I'm just doing what Klaus wants."  
"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"It's not a party. It's a wake." Tyler said before the crowd cheered, making me turn my attention back to them.  
"Good evening everyone." Klaus said when he got to the microphone. The dream flashed in my head again, but I shook it off. "I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" I noticed that Klaus glanced towards me and I tried to ignore him.  
"I need a drink." I said before walking away. My mind couldn't forget about the dream so I thought that alcohol would help.

* * *

I quickly drank most of the bottle while trying to avoid Klaus and Stefan. My mind kept going back towards the dream and I didn't want to think about that. Out the corner of my eye I could see Klaus and Stefan walking towards me and I just rolled my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't be able to avoid them. I downed what was left of the bottle just as they got pretty close to me.  
"Quite the Homecoming." I heard Stefan say to Klaus, which I pretended I didn't hear.  
"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years." Klaus said as I took a few steps to the beer bottles that were close. '_Why couldn't they be farther away?'_ I asked myself when I grabbed a full one. "Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea."  
"So, what now?" Stefan asked. "Stop running?"  
"Now I reunite my family."  
"You mean the people you carry around in coffins?" I asked as I turned around with the bottle in my hand.  
"None of that matters anymore." Klaus said. "Mikael is gone, thanks to you." He glanced at me. "Bygones will be bygones." I thought for a moment about Rebecca and how upset she was when she found out that he killed their mom. '_I'm not telling him'_ I thought. It was Rebecca's problem even though I was concerned about it. "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebecca isn't here. Where is she?" '_She isn't here?'_ I asked myself before I started to look around for her.  
"I have no idea." Stefan said, which made me confused. "I thought she was coming with Matt."  
"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus asked him, which made me look at Stefan.  
"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" I could tell that Stefan wanted to glance at me, but then that would blow the plan.  
"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me."  
"Alright." Stefan said and I hoped that the plan would go along the way Damon told me. "Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?" '_What's he up to?'_ I asked myself about Stefan.  
"You want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back." I could practically feel a small smile on Klaus's face before Stefan eventually walked away.

My mind went back to the dream again and I tried to shake it off, but then Klaus turned around. The devilish smile he had in my dream flashed in my head, which made me look away from him.  
"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise." Klaus said to me as I took a big gulp from my bottle to try and get the dream out of my head.  
"I didn't do it for you." I said as I looked around the crowd to avoid looking at him. "I did it for Rebecca."  
"Well, either way." He said and I reluctantly looked at him. "Would you care for a dance?" He held out his hand and for a moment I was going to take it, but then I stopped myself from reaching out.  
"I want to finish my drink." I said, not saying yes or no about the dance. He just slightly smirked and put his hand down, which annoyed me a little and made me think of the dream. '_Will I ever forget about that?'_ I asked myself as I took the time drinking from the bottle. I knew that the longer that I took, the longer he would stay there in front of me, waiting. The longer I stood there, the more the dream kept pushing forward to the front of my mind. I didn't want to think about the dream, so I quickly drank the rest of the bottle. When I was done, Klaus held out his hand, with a small smile. I slowly took it after I put the bottle down. He slowly took a few steps back before putting a hand on my waist. '_He touched there in the dream'_ I thought before I noticed that my heart was beating a bit faster. "They want to kill you." I said in a whisper without looking at him.  
"That's not surprising." He said in a calm tone. "Do you?"  
"Not exactly." I honestly said to him.  
"And why not?"  
"Because then I can't get my own revenge." I said as I mistakenly looked into his eyes. "I'm still thinking about what to do though because I want it to have flair." A small amused smile appeared on his face before I looked away. Every time I looked at his face, the dream flickered in my mind and I wanted to forget about that.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear after a few minutes of slow dancing. "And I can hear your heart pounding." My eyes slightly widened before taking a deep breath. "It's so magnetizing." He seductively whispered in my ear.  
"I can't." I said as I pushed him away, which I could tell made him surprised. "I can't do this." I walked away from him as fast as I could, not wanting to feel what I was feeling about him.

I walked towards a tree that was at the edge of all the people and just leaned against it. I took deep breaths, trying to bury what I was feeling. '_He killed my pack and my father'_ I reminded myself, trying to calm my heartbeat. '_Deep breaths'_ I told myself when I started to feel the veins wanting to appear. After a few minutes of deep breathing, my heart slowed down a little but it was still beating fast. '_Maybe some more to drink'_ I thought as I stopped leaning against the tree. My head turned to where I came from and I didn't see Klaus there anymore. '_Hopefully I won't bump into him again'_ I thought as I went towards the alcohol.

* * *

Near the end of the night, I was pretty drunk. It helped to bury what I felt towards Klaus earlier, which I was glad for. I had to fight to walk straight, which earned me some strange looks, but I didn't care. I was trying to find my way around the house so I could use the bathroom, but I heard Mikeal's voice. It made me curious so I decided to investigate.  
"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." I heard Klaus say as I turned the corner. I could see Klaus standing at the door and I just guessed that Mikeal was outside.  
"They can't kill me." Mikeal said as I slowly got closer, trying not to fall over.  
"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game." Klaus brought a hand up. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce. "  
"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed." Mikeal said just as I was able to clearly see the both of them. "Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Somebody stepped up to Mikeal's side and I figured she was a hybrid that Klaus had turned. She pushed another person towards Mikeal, which made me surprised.  
"Elena." I said before trying to speed towards her, only to be held up against the wall by someone. I tried to fight against their hold, but I wasn't the best fighter drunk.  
"Don't let her go." Klaus said to the person who was holding me. His eyes met mine for a second and I think he could tell that I was worried. It wasn't really for him, but more towards Elena.  
"Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies." Mikeal said when Klaus looked back at him.  
"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus said, which made me surprised.  
"No." I said as I looked at Elena.  
"No, Klaus. He'll do it." She said to him.  
"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." Mikeal said with spite.  
"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." I looked from Elena to Klaus and even though I was drunk, I was able to see that he was trying to hide emotion.  
"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikeal asked. "So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" '_Even though I don't want to, I think I do'_ I thought, but not saying anything out loud. "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." I wanted to look back at Elena, but my eyes wouldn't move from Klaus.  
"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."  
"Come outside and face me, you little coward." '_He's not a coward'_ I thought. "And I won't have to."  
"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" When Klaus shouted, I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but I was slightly scared of him. Mikeal laughed, but I was still unable to bring my eyes from Klaus. When I saw tears coming from Klaus's eyes, a part of me broke.  
"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikeal stabbed Elena in the back and she fell to the ground. The next thing I noticed that Klaus was being stabbed in the side. He yelled in pain and I tried to move to help him, but there was a stronger hold on me. It could have been because I was drunk or because of what I didn't want to feel for him, but I didn't want him to die. What was going on outside wasn't in my mind anymore, I was just focused on what was happening with Klaus. I could tell that it was Damon on top of Klaus when he pulled the stake out of Klaus's side.  
"Don't." I said in a whisper, even though he didn't pay attention to me. In a flash Damon was off of Klaus and the stake out of his hand.  
"What are you doing?!" Damon asked who was on top of him. My eyes quickly went to Klaus, who was already outside and the stake, gone. I heard screaming, but it wasn't from Klaus. A part of me was relieved that Klaus wasn't dead, but there was a small part of me that wanted their plan to go through. "What the hell did you do?" Damon asked just as Klaus stepped back inside. He gave a look to the person that was holding me and their grip went away.  
"He's earned his freedom." '_It's Stefan'_ I thought as I leaned against the wall because I was drunk. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

I slightly smiled and closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them, Klaus and I were the only people in the room.  
"I'm drunk." I said, which were the only words that wanted to come out of my mouth.  
"I can tell." Klaus said to me and I could tell that there was emotion in his eyes.  
"Don't listen to him." I said as I tried to stand still, only to stumble into his arms. I let out a gasp from the feeling of his arms around me. "I should try to make it back." I said, slowly standing on my own.  
"You're too drunk." He said and I gave him a small smile.  
"I'll make it back in one piece." I said before slowly and carefully stepping outside. I looked back at him to see him watching me. He gave me a small smile, even though I could tell that he was still affected by what happened. I turned around and slowly and carefully made my way to the boarding house.

* * *

**~ So... what did you think about this chapter? Any thoughts about what you would like to see in The New Deal and Our Town?  
~ I think Luna is the first character that I'm writing for that's not really completely falling for Klaus. I think somewhat like Caroline in the show when it comes to him... but with the obvious changes. **

**~ I have a link to her dress on my profile, along with pictures of outfits to my other stories.  
~ I actually have a few small things planned for Luna into Season 4... if this story does well enough to continue it into then.  
~ I hope you review and check out the poll on my profile.**

**~ I hope you check You Can Never Forget, which I updated last week and doesn't have as many reviews as I'd like. I should also be updating The Salvatore Sister soon. The more reviews this chapter gets... the quicker I'll update The Salvatore Sister and maybe Past Temptations...**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	12. The New Deal

******~ I hope you like this chapter. I didn't have a lot of motivation with writing this one because there was only one review on the last chapter. Three updates in one month... hopefully I can continue that until I get to the end of season 3 (if I can get that far)**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
It has been two days since a word from Klaus. I was glad to be able have time away from him, but after the dance and the dream, he still was on my mind. I did what I could to distract myself, but nothing completely worked. A part of me wanted to ask my mom what I should do, but I kept thinking that the only reason she was in Mystic Falls was because Klaus compelled her to. It made me just think of him more and I didn't want to, not after everything he's done to me. I should hate him for it, but after giving me my mom and the dream I had, I couldn't help but start to think of him a little differently.

After I woke up after the dance, I hung out with Damon a little bit, but I also hung out with Tyler and Jeremy. I was careful what to say around Tyler, knowing that it could get back to Klaus. The both of them were nice, but they both had someone even if they were arguing with them. I didn't have anyone, but I liked it that way at the moment. It seemed like Klaus was the only one that was taking an interest in me that way and I'd rather be single than be with him.

* * *

I decided to get out of the boarding house and go to the Grill, where I knew Damon was. He was actually fun to be around, but I could tell that he liked Elena. It was okay with me, but you never know what could happen.  
"I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle." Damon said as he pointed to some drinks. I came up behind him and took what I thought the Bloody Mary was. "Come on Ric, I can't drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked."  
"That's fine with me." I said with a smirk, which made Damon turn to me with a small one of his own.  
"Oh man I can't believe you're making us drink alone." Damon said to Alaric after a few moments.  
"I'm busy." Alaric said without looking up.  
"It's the eve of Klaus-aggedon." Damon said and I rolled my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't have to hear about Klaus. "You're doing homework?" Damon asked Alaric.  
"This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you." Alaric said to Damon. "I'm here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift. " He said after checking his watch.  
"Kids today... Where are their values?" Damon asked as I took a sip from my glass. Alaric pushed a paper towards us.  
"That's his mid- term paper." He said as I tried to look over Damon to get a better look at it. "Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it."  
"Ooh, somebody's getting grounded." Damon said and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy?" The woman behind the bar asked. "As in Jeremy Gilbert?"  
"Yeah." Alaric said, answering her.  
"He was fired last week." She said before going back to her work.  
"Oops." Damon and I said at the same time.

* * *

Damon and I had a good amount of drinks and I decided to challenge him in a game of darts. I knew that he probably had more experience, but we were both drunk so it even the field a little bit. I was winning, but Damon was convinced that he was going to win.  
"Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!." Elena practically yelled into her phone as Damon threw a dart at the board. I just rolled my eyes. "Unbelievable!" I just smiled because I noticed that Damon didn't score good on the dartboard.  
"You are feisty when you are mad." I said in observation as Damon handed me the darts.  
"It's not that I'm mad." Elena said. "I'm just, I'm worried."  
"But why?" I asked before throwing a dart at the board.  
"He lost his job at the Grill." Damon said. "He can survive, Elena."  
"He is spiraling." Elena said with worry. "Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone."  
"It's typical teenager." Damon and I said at the same time, which sort of freaked me out.  
"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about." She softly said to him.  
"Not everyone. He still has you." Damon said just as a dart I threw hit the board.  
"I won!" I said with a smile as I spun around. I probably would have fallen over, but Damon caught me. "You lost." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I stood up straight.

"Don't mind me." Klaus said when Elena opened her mouth to say something. The three of us looked to see Klaus sort of leaning on a railing. My smile shrunk when I saw him standing there with a smirk. '_My day was going so well.'_ I thought before picking up my drink from the table.  
"Klaus." Elena said, which made Klaus look from me to her.  
"You gonna do this in the Grill?" Damon asked him as he took a small step in front of Elena. "In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus said, obviously playing dumb as I took a sip from my drink. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He turned to the person behind him. "Get a round in, would you Tony?"  
"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said to Klaus when he looked back towards us. I just stayed quiet behind Damon, but paid attention to the conversation.  
"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."  
"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." '_Damon sounds like he knows something.'_ I thought. I didn't know where Rebecca was and she was my friend, so I was worried.  
"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus said as he glanced back at me. "Think I might fancy a home here." He took a few steps closer to Damon. "Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is, not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus glanced at me.  
"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.  
"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus stepped closer to Damon and Elena.  
"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon said as he protectively stood in front of Elena.  
"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me." Klaus said to Damon. "I need him found so I can take back what's mine."  
"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said, which made Klaus step a little closer to her again.  
"Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus smirked before Damon protectively walked away with Elena, leaving me alone with Klaus.

I finished my drink and was about to leave, but Klaus stopped me by standing in front of me.  
"Would you care for a drink love?" He asked and I could tell that there was some hopefulness in his voice.  
"I'm drunk enough for the daytime." I said before I slowly started to walk away. There was a part of me that wanted to take him up on the offer, but I didn't want to give into him if I could help myself.

* * *

I went back to the boarding house and spent some time in the library, listening to music on my phone. I could hear Damon's footsteps over my music, but I really didn't bother to say anything.  
"Want a drink?" I could hear him ask me over my music.  
"I never pass up a free drink." I said with a small smile before he handed me a glass. As I took a sip from it, I noticed that _he_ showed up.  
"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus asked Damon, and I ignored the look he gave me.  
"I'd say we're overdue." Damon said as I made my music a little louder. I could still hear them over it, but it didn't hurt to try and drown the sound of Klaus's voice.  
"Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus said as he took a few steps closer to us.  
"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." I chucked at Damon because I thought it was a little funny.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" He walked closer to us, but I was on the couch so there was still some distance between us.  
"Well, we did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon said and I made sure I wasn't looking at them.  
"Yeah, well she's fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"  
"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're gonna do." I couldn't help but look at Damon and wonder if he actually knew where she was or not. He didn't say anything, but I couldn't help but have a feeling that he might know. I didn't ask because I also had a feeling that they wouldn't tell me because I was a hybrid and they didn't want it getting back to Klaus. "Drink?" Damon asked Klaus before pouring him a glass.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Damon hand Klaus the glass.  
"Cheers." Klaus said, glancing at me as Damon  
"Down the hatch." Damon said as the three of us all took a drink from our glasses.  
"You know, we've actually got a lot in common you, Luna and I." Klaus said when I decided to stop my music.  
"Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of Stefan." I suggested as I slid my phone into my pocket. I didn't like Stefan because he seemed like an ass, but before Klaus compelled him, he was sort of nice.  
"Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asked and I was slightly more interested than I was in the morning.  
"My family, the Originals." Klaus said as he walked around to my side of the couch. "I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."  
"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro." I slightly smiled at Damon's words. "Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."  
"You know, your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you." Klaus said to Damon without looking towards me. "There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan." I stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, not paying attention to the rest of their conversation.

I walked into the main room and stood by the window. I couldn't help but think about Klaus's family. The only one I met besides him was Rebecca, but from what I heard from Elena, they had a brother named Elijah. I couldn't help but wonder if they were all like Klaus, not hybrids, but personality wise. '_Where is Rebecca?'_ I asked myself before I noticed that Klaus walked in the room. I could tell he stopped and stared at me for a minute before he walked out.

* * *

It seemed like I looked out the window, just thinking, for a while. My mind went over everything that Klaus has done and how he seemed to act. The things that happened since I arrived in Mystic Falls and really just everything that happened since Klaus turned me almost two years ago. I eventually went up to my room after I had a blood bag. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling as I did more thinking. '_Maybe Klaus isn't really what he seems'_ I thought when I pictured my mom, the homecoming dance, and even the dream I had of him. I didn't want to think of him though, so I tried to think of something else. Slowly, my eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep, even though it was still early in the night.

* * *

**~ I know it's not the best chapter, but there is a reason for that... it was the lack of reviews on the last chapter.**

**~ I don't have much planned after this chapter so whatever ideas you have that you would like to see, please share them. I try to include readers ideas as much as I can so it makes it more fun to read. Also, your ideas give me inspiration for when I get into writer's block or when I'm planning future chapters.**

**~ I know I shouldn't be saying this because there are people that actually like this story, but if I don't get reviews every chapter, I will find a way to end this before the end of season 3 for this story. It would be very disappointing for me because I really like writing this story and I have some great ideas that I can do for season 4 that involves Kol/Luna/Klaus (: So, PLEASE REVIEW! If at least 3-5 people review each chapter, I'd be happy and won't bother about reviews each chapter. The more reviews on each chapter the quicker the chapters come and the better (and hopefully longer) they will be.**

**~ Please check out my other stories and the poll that is on my profile.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	13. Our Town

**~ I focused more on this chapter than I did for chapter 37 for my story Changes Within. I probably won't get that chapter up until after the finale... but we'll see.**

**~ Thank you to all that reviewed on the last chapter (: I hope we can try to keep getting a good amount of reviews on each chapter (: Hopefully they can be a little more helpful when it comes to what was in the chapter and what I could put into future chapters. Those reviews give me more inspiration for writing the chapters for this story.**

**~ There is some Klaus/Luna interaction along with Damon/Luna and some possible Stefan/Luna. I hope you like it (:**

_BloodMoonWanes: I would have put more, but I didn't have much inspiration to write the last chapter. I didn't really have any idea because all the chapters after Homecoming are not planned and I hoped that the readers would leave their ideas in the reviews._

_SemiraBlake: I realized after reading your review... that Kluna might also be the couple name for the possible Kol/Luna in season 4... if I get there or not. Although that is something that I'm going to deal with when the time comes (: lol I love writing for Kluna because she doesn't want to give into Klaus... despite them both being hybrids_

_SexieJacinta: I would have updated sooner than this has been posted, there weren't really many helpful reviews on the last chapter. This story is mainly Luna/Klaus centered so what happens between Matt and Rebecca in the show will happen in the story. I won't be writing for them unless Luna is listening in or helping Rebecca get with him... it all depends on future chapters._

_Anna.B: It wasn't really one of my favorites either, mainly because I know I could have done better. I wanted Luna to have a good friendship with Damon... which may get rocky as the story goes on. I originally came up with Luna as a character in a different story where she would be Tyler's sister... but I ended up writing this first.. lol I'm sort of glad I did. She is only a 'force for the good side' when she's not pissed off or angry. I like your idea where Klaus comes to her rescue after she gets stabbed/staked... but with what I wanted to put in this chapter... maybe not by Tyler. I'm not going to say who and I wasn't originally going to have a fight in it, but your idea made me want to... lol Maybe Klaus could say those things to Luna. I sort of want them to have a genuine moment before the ball because of your review (: When it comes with Kol... it will start off where they are drinking buddies with possible harmless flirting here and there, which would make Klaus jealous. With what I want to to with Season 4, Kol will sort of genuinely care for Luna... but it's sort of hard to say without spoiling how I want to end Season 3. I'm trying to think of a way to have Luna share dances with Kol and Klaus... and I don't know who else, if I have her dance with anyone else. Luna definitely is going to be stubborn when it comes to her possible feelings for Klaus... and I know there will be moments of weakness. We will have to see where they go (: Your review made me want to work on this chapter more because it was the most helpful one (like they are for Changes Within) (:_

_RosesMoon: Well, Rebecca is her friend... so she would be upset/angry about it. I actually didn't think about Luna talking about her mom's compulsion. Maybe in the next chapter... idk, it all depends on how it turns out when I write it. As for the kiss... that was another thing that I really haven't planned yet. I have it planned where they share dances. All can really say without spoiling the story is that by the end of season 3... you will know how Luna really feels about him... which hopefully I can continue into season 4.. because I have some good (in my mind) stuff planned (:_

**~ The beginning is a little choppy, but hopefully you won't mind.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
When I woke up, I felt good. It was strange with what has been happening, but I decided to go with it. I slid out of my bed and looked in the closet before quickly picking out a red tank top and a pair of jeans. I tossed them onto the bed before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I walked to the Grill, enjoying the nice weather. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze, it was just like a normal day. I was going to pretend it was a normal day, before I became a hybrid. A couple of times I stopped to take a deep breath, just to take in the sun and the fresh air.

* * *

When I got to the Grill, I ordered the biggest burger on the menu. It was also one of the greasiest ones, but it made me feel normal.  
"Here's your refill." Matt said as he brought me a filled cup of soda.  
"Thanks." I said before taking a big bite into my burger. As I chewed it, Klaus slid into the other side of the booth. "Are you stalking me now?" I asked after I swallowed.  
"Or is it you stalking me?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes. I noticed that he was reaching for one of my fries, but I slapped his hand away. "Did you know that my sister was laying daggered in the basement of the Salvatores?" He asked after a few moments, which made me surprised. '_So that's what Damon was hiding'_ I thought.  
"I would have undaggered her if she was." I honestly said to him. "She's my friend." He reached for one of my fries and I slapped his hand away again. "Get your own food. Don't take mine."  
"I was wondering if you might accompany me." He said as I took dipped a few fries into the ketchup on my plate. "There is a fundraiser tonight and I'm in need of a date." I held the urge to roll my eyes.  
"You want me to be your date?" I asked, trying not to be too rude. I shook my head and looked down at my food. There was a part of me that wanted to go on a date with him... but I couldn't ignore the pain he has caused me. "Can I get a box?" I asked the waitress who was passing by. She nodded her head and walked back towards the bar. '_I'll just eat the rest later'_ I thought before taking a sip from my soda while hoping Klaus would just go away. "Why?" I asked Klaus, which made him look at me with some confusion.  
"Why what love?"  
"Why ask me to be your date?"  
"Because I fancy you." I swear that my heart stopped beating for a minute when he gave a small smile. I took a deep breath and tried to control my heartbeat.  
"After everything you've done?" I asked, trying to be distant. His smile dropped.  
"I gave you your mother."  
"And that's supposed to make up for everything?" I asked just as the waitress came back with a box for my food. I gave her a nod before I started to put my food in it. After I got all the food in the box, I put some money on the table to pay for the meal. "Thanks for giving me my mom." I said before I got up with my food and walked away from him.

When I got outside, I leaned against the outside of the Grill. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. '_I can't like him'_ I thought. '_Not after everything'_ It made sense to me that I would feel a connection to him because of us both being hybrids, but I didn't want to have those feelings about him. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the sun in my eyes before walking away from the Grill.

* * *

When I got to the boarding house, I ate the rest of my food. I didn't want anyone else to eat it, so I practically ate as fast as I could. After I was done, I ended up walking into Damon's room. I started to read one of the books that was sitting on the floor near his bed. If he didn't like it, he couldn't really stop me. The shopping I did my first day in Mystic Falls was mainly for clothes, makeup and other things... not really for books. I could have used the laptop Rebecca got me to read something online, but I preferred reading from a book that was in my hands.  
"What are you doing on my bed?" Damon asked as he stepped into his room.  
"Reading." I said without looking away from the book. "I don't have any books of my own anymore and I didn't want to buy a book." Damon stepped up to me and took the book from my hand. "Hey. You could have waited until I finished the chapter."  
"I don't like it when people read my books."  
"Then don't leave them out in the open." I said before taking the book back from him.  
"We do have a library downstairs." He said as I continued to read from where I left off.  
"I know."  
"Why aren't you reading in there?" I shrugged.  
"Didn't feel like it."  
"Well, when you finish MY book, I want to take you somewhere."  
"You mean like a date?" I asked with a smirk. "What will Elena say?"  
"Not a date. I don't want you alone in my house."  
"Thanks for the trust." I sarcastically said to him. "As long as I don't run into Klaus again, I'll be fine." Damon didn't say anything as he walked into his bathroom. I had a feeling that Damon was going to take me to the fundraiser that Klaus had asked me to go to. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into him there.

* * *

I read as much as the book as I could before Damon basically dragged me out of the house. He picked up Alaric before we actually got to the fundraiser. I hoped that I wouldn't bump into Klaus, even though I knew that I would.  
"I thought Stefan saved your life." Alaric said as we walked closer to the building.  
"He did." Damon said.  
"And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" I curiously asked.  
"It seems so." Damon said to me.  
"So is his humanity on or off?" Alaric asked him.  
"I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem."  
"Why?" Alaric asked Damon.  
"Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed."  
"So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?"  
"I have a small list." Damon said.  
"Talk about a humanity dimmer switch."  
"Screw you!" Damon said to Alaric, which made me chuckle a little.  
"Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?"  
"You didn't have to come along." I said to Alaric.  
"Neither did you." Alaric said to me. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye.  
"I couldn't stay inside all day." I said, not mentioning that I didn't think that Damon trusted me enough to let me stay inside the rest of the day. I would rather deal with that than always be reminded of Klaus.

* * *

I was able to find myself a drink. Damon wanted to talk with Alaric and I didn't mind. I wanted some time to myself, even if my mind might wander to Klaus. I wanted to have one normal day where I didn't bump into him, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen. '_Maybe I should leave'_ I thought to myself. '_I could start over somewhere'_ I thought before I noticed Damon step up to me.  
"So I have two stalkers now?" I asked him.  
"I can't resist a pretty face." Damon said with a small smirk.  
"Well, that's a step up from before." I said as I took a sip from my drink. I was about to say something else, but I heard a voice. "Oh, no." I said out loud when I saw Klaus. He was talking to someone and I knew Damon had seen him.

I noticed Damon started to walk towards Klaus and I decided to follow, just because I could.  
"Look at what the cat dragged in." Damon said, which made Klaus looked at us. "Nice vest."  
"Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon." Klaus said before looking at me. "Somehow I'd knew you'd come." He said before looking back at Damon. I just ignored him and took a sip from my glass. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor."  
"What do you say Damon?" Carol asked Damon. "Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation."  
"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" '_So she's Tyler's mom'_ I thought before Klaus spoke.  
"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business." I couldn't help but momentarily think back to all the times that I had to turn. I had to go through turning about 18 times. It was the most painful experiences I ever had. When I started to think about it, I couldn't help but think I never had to turn again, if I didn't want to. '_Because of him'_ I thought as my eyes went to Klaus before he started to speak again. "I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic." Even though Klaus was saying it to Carol, he had glanced at me. I tried to keep a plain expression while I internally smiled a little.  
"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." Carol said, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from."  
"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." I felt a little anger bubble up when Klaus basically said that he was 'using' the hybrids.  
"Not gonna happen." Damon said to Klaus and Klaus looked at me for a second before he looked back at Damon.  
"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor." Klaus glanced towards Carol. "You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." I couldn't help but look at Damon. '_Stefan's been killing hybrids?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. There was a moment when I wondered why Damon didn't tell me, but I knew he didn't really trust me enough to tell me.  
"Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him." Carol said to Klaus.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon said as I drank the rest of my glass.  
"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance." Klaus said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.  
"Is there a bathroom here?" I asked Carol and she gave a small nod.  
"Upstairs." She said and I gave her a small smile.  
"Thanks." I said before walking away. I could feel Klaus's eyes on me, but I didn't turn to face him.

* * *

After I was done in the bathroom, I just took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I liked in Mystic Falls and if it wasn't for Klaus, I would want to stay. '_Maybe I can just avoid him'_ I thought, even though I knew it probably wouldn't work. '_You'll get through it'_ I thought to myself before I walked out of the bathroom.

I was about to turn towards the stairs before I was stabbed in my side. I looked at my side before looking up and I saw Stefan. He pulled the knife from my side and was about to stab me again before I broke his wrist. It didn't seem to take any effect because he was able to quickly snap my neck.

* * *

I slowly started to open my eyes and remembered what happened. My hand went to where Stefan stabbed me, but it was already healed. I felt my neck and my mind flashed back to when Klaus snapped my neck. '_I should be okay'_ I thought to myself before slowly getting up. There was no one around, but I could still hear people downstairs. I looked down at where Stefan stabbed me and even though I was wearing a red tank top, you could still see the blood stain. '_Stefan is going to get some revenge from me'_ I thought before moving the sides of my jacket to the middle to try and cover up the stain.

I looked around and let out a sigh before walking down the stairs.  
"Luna." I looked behind me and saw Klaus. "I was looking for you." He took my by surprise.  
"I was just leaving." I said before I started to walk out the door.  
"What happened?" He asked as he followed me out.  
"Nothing." I said before he stopped me. Klaus slowly moved my jacket and looked at the stain on my tank top.  
"That doesn't look like nothing love."  
"I'm fine." I said as I moved my jacket back over the stain. "I can take care of myself." I started to walk away again, but Tyler came up to us.  
"You need to heal Caroline." He said to Klaus, which made me stop.  
"I don't see why I should mate." Klaus said with some evilness in his voice. "You were the one to bite her."  
"You bit Caroline?" I asked Tyler with some surprise.  
"It was an accident." He said to me with some panic in her voice. "Please, help her." Tyler said when he turned back to Klaus.  
"You're the only one that can heal her." I said to Klaus, not wanting Caroline to die. He looked from Tyler to me. I barely knew Caroline, but I didn't want her to die. When Klaus didn't say anything, I walked away. I wasn't going to try and convince him to heal her when I didn't think he would.

* * *

After I got to the boarding house, I decided to take a shower to get rid of the feeling of dried blood. I put a pair of white sweatpants on and a light green Tshirt before laying on my bed. My revenge against Stefan could wait until morning, especially since I was tired and hoping that Caroline was okay. Images of Klaus flashed in my head the more tired I got. I tried to think of him less as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ There was a Kluna scene that I wanted to put into this chapter, but I might be able to put it in the next one instead... depending on what you guys would like to see. I think either way, I might put it in because it will be referenced in 'Dangerous Liaisons'.  
~ There will also be more Stefan/Luna scenes... hopefully one in the next chapter.**

**~ Although I appreciate the amount of reviews on the last chapter compared to the Homecoming chapter, I would like it if you could maybe leave some reviews on what I could do with the events of the chapters concerning Luna. I have no ideas so your ideas would help and help with inspiration.**  
**~ Let's try to reach 60 plus reviews before the next chapter(:**

**~ I am going to try and get more action in and more Kluna (Klaus+Luna) scenes... hopefully at least one a chapter... more if I can.**  
**~ Also, ideas for what I can do with Luna in the next episode 'The Ties That Bind' and the episode 'Bringing Out The Dead' would be helpful. I sort of know what I'm doing for 'Dangerous Liaisons' and 'All My Children'. And after that... well, we'll just wait until that time comes. Your ideas help me get the chapters out faster (: **

**~ I ended up making a facebook page for my fanfiction. I was debating about it for a while but I eventually gave into it. It will be able to have quicker updates/news on how chapters are coming along. I think it will be able to create a bit more interaction with you guys with what goes on in chapters. The link is on my profile on here if you want to check it out. I will also (hopefully) have sneak-peak chapters for stories that I'm working on but are not posted on here.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	14. The Ties That Bind-Bringing Out The Dead

**~ This would of been another shorter chapter but combined what I wanted to do with The Ties that Bind with Bringing Out The Dead... which sort of makes this (to me) a normal length chapter.  
~ I put the events of Bringing Out The Dead in this chapter to because if I didn't, that would be another short chapter... if I didn't combine it with Dangerous Liaisons. I'm hoping to get Dangerous Liaisons to be a good chapter because of all the things I want to put in it and hopefully I can get some of your ideas in it (: **

_VampireJacinta: She's going to be denying it for a while... for the obvious reasons. I have it planned when she will admit her feelings out loud for him... but I'm not going to say when *evil smirk*_

_Guest (1): It's too soo to see if Luna would be able to have a baby with Klaus instead of Haley. This is only on season 3 right now and it all depends on the reviews if I go into season 4... which I hope I am able to with what I want to do with this._

_Anna.B: I think that it will be a little tense with Stefan... especially since he stabbed her and broke her neck. She's not as bad as Klaus when it come to her temper/revenge... but I think there will be little insight into how bad she could be (with the possibilities in season 4). I did have it planned where Luna dances with two people (The obvious ones.. lol) and I was looking for a third person for her to dance with... I think Stefan would be interesting... so we'll see how that turns out. I love Kol's line "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out" so I will more than likely try to keep that in Dangerous Liaisons. :) Luna doesn't want to like him because of what he's done... but she can't deny there is a connection between the two of them. I wouldn't say she hates him... she just tries to convince herself to hate him. Some Bonnie/Luna interaction sounds interesting... maybe not in Ties That Bind because I wasn't really thinking that... maybe in All My Children and after that though...that's one of those things where we just have to see what happens. Well, I can definitely see Kol and Luna having a drink... obviously in All My Children, but with your idea of them having one after Esther fails to kill them... maybe (: It will help set up what I want to happen in season 4. I think that Luna will want to help then with certain situations... like Alaric's... but they might not let her, that's not something I really thought about until you brought it up (: Elijah gets released from his coffin at the end of The Ties That Bind... so he might not interact with Luna until the ball... maybe he could be the third person that dances with Luna... I'm actually looking forward to when I can get a Kol/Luna scene, mainly because of how I want season 4 to begin with Luna, if I can get there (: Like I've said in Changes Within, I don't mind the long reviews. They are the most helpful._

_penny. bear. 37: I think he might try and use Luna against Klaus until they find out they can't kill Klaus without killing themselves. But since Luna doesn't like Stefan and she is a hybrid... he will be careful around her. Luna is already falling for Klaus... but she's denying it to herself because of all the things he's done to her. I think there might be a 'knight in shining armor' moment with Klaus when it comes to either the episode 'All My Children' or 'Before Sunset'... it's going to be one or the other. I actually have the first 'I love you scene' planned... but people are going to be waiting a while because it sort of sets up what I want to do with Season 4... if I can get that far._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**(The Ties That Bind)**_

_**Luna's POV**_

I was laying on my bed when I opened my eyes. It has been two days since I saw Klaus last and two days since Stefan stabbed me. I was thinking about ways to get back at Stefan, but most of my thoughts came up blank. The few ideas that I did come up with were just basic pranks, but I didn't think that they were good enough for what he did. I just let out a sigh before sliding out of my bed. '_What should I do today?'_ I asked myself as I walked straight into the bathroom.

* * *

After I took a nice long shower, I decided to go outside. I stayed near the boarding house, but I went into the woods a little bit. It was calming to have some time to myself, especially with what has been going on. I needed the alone time so I wouldn't lose myself.

I stopped in a pretty big clearing and closed my eyes. The sun was nice on my skin which made me feel like doing something I haven't done in a while. I took my phone out my pocket and carefully placed it on a log that was nearby before going into the center of the clearing. I took a deep breath before doing some gymnastics and yoga poses. When my family was together, I used to do it to music a lot as a way to calm myself. It was a part of me that I didn't want to stop and I felt like I needed to do it with everything that was going on. It also gave me a good time to think about what to do to Stefan.

After a while, I noticed that my phone's battery died. I slowly stood up before picking it up before going back.

* * *

I put my phone in the room I was staying in to charge while I went downstairs to get a blood bag. As I walked down the stairs I could hear music playing, which made me a little curious. When I got to the living room, I saw the back of his head. '_Oh great'_ I thought as I walked right past him, hoping that he would ignore the fact that I was there.

When I got to the basement, I got a blood bag and thought about staying in the basement to drink it. I knew he would stay upstairs and it was better to me if I went up instead of waiting for him to leave. I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs with the bag in my hand.  
"Hello love." He said as I stepped into the living room.  
"Hi." I said, not looking towards him as I walked towards the liquor. As I poured myself a glass, I could tell he was staring at me, but I ignored it. After the glass was about half-full, I poured some blood into it.  
"Now that's an interesting combination." Klaus said, but I ignored him as I took a sip from the glass. "I see that you've switched blood sources."  
"Damon said I could beat up Stefan anytime I wanted if I drank from blood bags." I said with a shrug before Stefan walked through the door. "Speak of the devil." I murmured as I took another sip.  
"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked as he turned off the music.  
"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus said before looking towards me. "And enjoying lovely Luna's presence." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes as I looked from Klaus to Stefan.  
"By the way Stefan..." I began to say before I sped towards him and punched him in the face as hard as I could ".. that's for stabbing me. And this..." I kicked him in between the legs, which almost sent him to the ground if it wasn't for the chair next to him "... is for snapping my neck." I let out a breath of relief and I heard a chuckle from Klaus.  
"Isn't she a feisty one." Klaus said and I smiled a little, but he didn't see it because my back was turned to him.  
"What do you want?" Stefan asked Klaus in a groan as I got back to my glass.  
"The question is what you want?" Klaus asked him as I noticed that Stefan managed to sit in the chair. "My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."  
"Well, see... Klaus...I'm not negotiating." Stefan said after he clearly got better from me kicking him.  
"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" I just stood and listened in on the conversation  
"No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk."  
"I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal." Klaus said to Stefan and I couldn't help but pay more attention to Stefan.  
"Or what? You make one move and I will drop..."  
"Yes, right. Crazy Stefan." Klaus said with a little laugh. "How is that working out for you? Any friends left?" For the first time, I actually felt bad for Stefan. He was so concerned about getting revenge on Klaus, he was pushing everyone away. I didn't have many friends in Mystic Falls, that is if you could call Damon and Tyler friends. I didn't spend much time with them, but they were the closest I had to friends at the moment. Without saying anything, I picked up my glass and the blood bag before walking up to the room I was staying in.

* * *

After a little while, I decided to go to the Grill. I immediately noticed Klaus at the bar and my mom eating at a table. Instead of doing something by myself, I sat by my mom. I tried not to think about the fact that the whole time I was at the Grill, I could feel Klaus glance at us every once and awhile.

My mom and I had a good time together, even when there were times I thought about the fact that Klaus compelled her to be with me. I made sure I didn't think about it because I was enjoying being with my mom and I didn't want anything to ruin the time. My mom and I played a couple of games a pool before I went back to the boarding house.

I spent the rest of the night reading in the library. It wasn't that much of a busy day, but I enjoyed myself. It was actually one of the calmer days I've had, which I was glad for. When I started to get hungry, I marked the spot in the book before I made some food in the kitchen and went to bed.

* * *

_**(Bringing Out The Dead)**_

I woke up feeling good, so I decided to go for a jog in the woods before taking a shower. Before everything happened, I usually went on jogs in the morning. It was mainly after I broke the werewolf curse because my dad suggested that I should do it to help with the anger. He was right, it did help but now I was doing it to keep a clear mind and not worry about anything that was happening.

I jogged for a good few hours before going back to the boarding house. As I walked to my room, I couldn't help but overhear Damon talking to Stefan.  
"_Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashion sit down with you and Klaus."_ I heard Damon say and I became interested because I only heard the name Elijah twice before._ "I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy."_ I didn't say anything, because then they might stop talking if they knew I was listening.  
"_Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."_ Stefan said and even though I wasn't completely sure what they were talking about, I agreed with Stefan.  
"_He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop-up the top of the coffin."  
_'_One of Klaus's coffins?'_ I asked myself.  
"_So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?"_ Stefan asked Damon.  
"If_ you didn't go postal on his hybrids and Luna then maybe we'd have some options."  
_"_So you unleashed an original to help him out?"  
_'_So Elijah is one of the Originals?'_ I thought, which I figured would make him Klaus's brother.  
"_And since when do you care about Luna?"_ Stefan asked, which made me interested as well.  
"_I don't."_ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Damon. "_She just seems to hate Klaus just as much as we do and we need all the help we can get. And besides undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. Perfect."  
_"_There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon."_ Stefan said and I was going to walk away, but he continued talking._ "He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus. We'd be better off with Luna's help since Klaus can't seem to take his eyes off of her."_ I felt myself blush a little which made me glad that they couldn't see me.  
"_Yeah, the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you. And I'm not sure if Luna will help since she kind of hates you." _I wasn't sure I hated Stefan. Sure, I didn't like him... but it wasn't hate.  
"_Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" _Stefan asked Damon and I knew he was talking about the trust situation between the two of them.  
"_Oh yes this is about me kissing Elena."_ Damon said and I wasn't really surprised. I could tell that the two of them liked each other and it was just a matter of time before they kissed._ "Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."  
_"So you kissed Elena." I said as I stepped up to Stefan's doorway, which made the two of them turn towards me. "About time."  
"What do you want?" Damon asked and I just shrugged.  
"Nothing." I said to Damon before looking towards Stefan. "I wouldn't say I hate you, just a strong dislike because you've been a dick towards me."  
"Can you leave? We're in the middle of something." Damon said and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.  
"You mean your fake truce with Klaus?" I asked. "I eavesdropped on the entire conversation." I said when I noticed their expressions. "Have fun with that." I said before walking away.

When I got to my room, I let some water run for a shower while my mind started to wonder. '_Do I really hate Klaus?'_ I asked myself. Klaus did kill me and almost everyone I knew, except he did give me my mom back. I only mentioned her once when we were in Tennessee, but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to be back because of compulsion. Deep down I know that I would have eventually met up with her again if I didn't run into Klaus, but I didn't know if it would have been good or bad. Because of Klaus, I have a good relationship with her again... even though it seems sort of forced. I took a deep breath and shook my head, not wanting to think about it like that. '_I have my mom, that's what matters'_ I told myself before getting some clothes to wear after I was done with the shower.

I tossed the clothes onto my bed before noticing that my phone had vibrated. It ended up being a text from Klaus inviting me to dinner. There was a small part of me that wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to say yes. Instead of replying, I turned my phone off and tossed it into the clothes before I went into the bathroom.

* * *

After the shower, I made myself a sandwich before noticing that Damon and Stefan were gone. I internally smiled and grabbed the book I had been reading before going up to Damon's room. He couldn't kick me out of his room if he didn't know I was in it. _'I'll be out before he notices'_ I thought as I laid on his bed and began to read.

After taking a break with the book, I decided to watch Damon's TV. It was bigger than the one I had in my room back when I lived with my dad. I let out a sigh before picturing him and my mom with me in my head. '_I have that picture'_ I thought when I pictured the last time we were together. '_Thanks to Rebecca'_ I thought with a small smile before forcing myself to pay attention to what was on the TV. I didn't want a sad day while I was by myself. I wanted it to be like an almost normal day.

* * *

I got back to my room before Damon and Stefan got back. I made sure Damon's room looked like I didn't go in there because I didn't want him to say anything. He was sort of like a friend and I didn't want each of us in a fight. I was going to turn my phone back on, but I decided against it before flopping on the bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**~ 60 plus reviews on this story! (: I hope that we can try to get as close to 100 as we can get before the end of season 3... The more reviews this story has, the more likely season 4 (the sequel) will be posted sooner (: (after I finish season 3 for this obviously)**

**~ I'm trying to plan what Luna's ball dress will look like. I have a couple of ideas... but I would like to hear what colors you think her dress should be. Any color besides silver though... that was the color of her homecoming dress.**  
**~ I'm also thinking of a nickname that Kol could call Luna when he comes into the story in the next chapter. Klaus sort of calls Luna 'Lovely Luna' while Damon and Stefan sort of calls her 'The Ginger Hybrid'.**

**~ If there any specific things that Klaus and Luna could talk about in the next chapter and in All My Children, please don't be afraid to share. I can tell that in the next chapter and in All My Children, that there will be Kol/Luna scenes and Klaus/Luna scenes. (:**

**~ I hope you can check out my new TVD story _'Out Of Place_', which is an alternative sequel to _'What's Hidden Underneath_' and an alternate version of '_Changes Within'_. It only has two reviews right now and it has two chapters. I'm hoping to get more reviews on it before I get the third chapter up... which I'm working on.**  
**~ I also hope you can check out '_Past Temptations_', which is going to (hopefully) be one of my main stories over the TVD hiatus.**  
**~ My main stories depend on how many reviews a story gets. This one (right now) is easily going to be one of my main stories... but to keep it that way, you have to keep up the reviews. The more reviews, the more quickly the updates come and hopefully I can get to the end of season 3 (for this) before TVD season 5 starts. Hopefully if you like any of my other current stories, please review them for quicker updates and to make sure I keep updating them (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	15. Dangerous Liaisons

**~ Hopefully there will be more reviews on this chapter than there was on the last one... they help more than you think.**  
**~ This chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be.**  
**~ Most of the events in this chapter happen at the ball, but hopefully you won't mind (:**

_TVDforever: There is going to be a lot of Klaus/Luna scenes especially in this chapter and I'm going to try and get a good amount of Kol/Luna scenes in this and the next chapter. I can say that there will be a Kol/Luna scene in the last episode/chapter of this story before season 4. The Kol/Luna scenes will set up the things I want to do in season 4 involving Klaus/Luna/Kol._

**~ The link to Luna's ball gown and bracelet on my profile along with all of her other outfits.**  
**~ Besides the Luna/Klaus and Luna/Kol scenes in this chapter, Luna also has scenes with Stefan and Damon (: She dances with four people... because I couldn't just pick three (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_  
I slowly opened my eyes and rolled on my back. It was another day with many options and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do with the rest of my eternity. It seemed a little depressing and the silence around me didn't help. I sighed and reached over to the bedside table so I could grab my phone. It actually took me a few moments to remember that I turned it off the night before, so then I turned it on. The only thing besides the text from Klaus inviting me to dinner was a missed call and voicemail from my mom wondering what I was doing. I set my phone back down before slowly getting out of the bed.

I stood in front of the mirror and noticed that my hair was a mess. I quickly brushed it before putting it in a ponytail and letting out a sigh. It didn't take me long to grab my phone and hook up my headphones before going for a run.

* * *

The moment I got back to the boarding house, I stopped playing music before I heard the doorbell. It was strange to me, but I decided to answer it anyway. I opened the door and nobody was there but then I looked down to see a box with a ribbon. I looked around before I picked it up and carried it to my room.

After I set my phone off to the side, I looked at the box. I picked up the note card that was on top of the box and read it. It was an invitation to a ball, but then when I flipped it over... I couldn't help but widen my eyes a little.  
'_I was going to give you the bracelet a few days ago, but I never got a chance. I hope you save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus'_  
I set the card down on the side before taking the top from the box. Inside was a gold dress. I held it up and noticed that it was a floor length strapless gold dress. '_It's beautiful'_ I thought before setting it down and noticing a small box. I picked it up and opened it. There was a beautiful gold bracelet that matched the dress. '_Wow'_ I thought as I set it on top of the dress.  
"This is all for me?" I asked myself out loud before I shook my head. "No, I can't." I put the dress and the bracelet back into the box and let out a sigh. '_I can't like him'_ I thought to myself before looking through clothes to change into after I took a shower.

* * *

I spent most of the day reading again and trying to forget about the dress. The closer it got to the time of the ball, the more it crept to the top of my mind. I eventually decided to try the dress on.

I stood in front of the mirror and I couldn't believe how well the dress fit. '_It's like he knew my size'_ I thought as I twirled to see how it looked in the back. '_It's one of the most beautiful dresses I ever wore'_ I thought before looking back at the bed where I had the bracelet. '_It would match the dress'_ I stepped towards the bed and picked up the bracelet in my hand. My fingers brushed over the pearls on the bracelet, even though most of the bracelet was a gold color. A part of me couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of Klaus, even though I really didn't want to get involved with him. '_Where else would I wear this dress and bracelet?'_ I asked myself before I put the bracelet on my wrist.  
"The only things I need are heels." I said to myself before going to the closet. When I had gone shopping, I mainly got sneakers and sandals and a few pairs of heels... if you didn't count the clothes and other things. I looked at the three pairs of heels I bought and picked out the silver strapped sandals that had a heel. They were like the black pair I wore to the homecoming dance, but fancier. The dress was fancy and so was the bracelet so I figured what was on my feet should be sort of fancy as well. I put the sandals on my feet and went back in front of the mirror again. It could have been because I was alone, but I thought I looked good. I smiled at myself before checking the time. There was still time before the ball actually started, so I figured that I could do something with my hair. I was already wearing the dress so I might as well make my hair look fancy.

* * *

When it came time for the ball, I took my time getting there. There was a part of me that didn't want to go because I knew it would be hard to escape Klaus, but at the same time I wanted to. There probably wouldn't be another time that I could wear this dress and it was too good not to wear. When I got outside of the mansion I couldn't help but stare at how big it was. '_They must have a lot of money'_ I thought before I started to walk towards the door. There was a second when I thought about going back but I was already in the front of the mansion and there would be no use going back. '_Here goes nothing'_ I thought to myself before stepping in the doors.

I walked through a small group of people before getting to an area that was less packed. My eyes wandered around the room and they found Klaus talking to a woman. He turned towards me like he could feel my eyes on him. I took a deep breath before I started to walk in his direction, even though I really didn't want to talk to him.  
"Good Evening." He said to me when our eyes connected. I gave him a small smile.  
"I need a drink." I found myself saying before I started to walk away from him. '_Why does he look good in a tux?'_ I asked myself as I got a drink.

* * *

After I got myself a drink, I found myself standing in the front area by the staircase. I was taking a sip of my drink when Damon came up to me.  
"Didn't expect to see you here." He said but it didn't seem like he was surprised.  
"Well, it was either this or start reading a new book." I honestly said to him. There wasn't really much else to do in the town, but I really haven't explored it.  
"On my bed?" Damon asked and I was slightly surprised. "I can always tell when someone has been in my bed."  
"What can I say?" I asked with a shrug. "It's the most comfortable place in the house."  
"I'm Kol Mikelson..." A person said to me when he stepped up to us "... and you are the one my brother won't stop talking about. I can see why." I couldn't help but smile at Kol's words.  
"Damon Salvatore." Damon said as he held his hand out towards Kol. "Have we met?"  
"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." I laughed a little before Kol turned back towards me. "Although I'd remember seeing a beautiful face like yours." Kol took the back of my hand and kissed it.  
"Are all the Originals flirts?" I couldn't help but ask him.  
"Only with beautiful women like you." I felt myself blushing. "I hope you save me a dance." Kol said before walking away from us.  
"Now you have two Originals after you." I could hear Stefan say to me as he stepped up behind us, which made me roll my eyes.  
"Oh, shut up." I said before I noticed that the Originals were gathering on the stairs.

Welcome, thank you for joining us." A man said from between Rebecca and Klaus. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."  
"Who's that?" I asked, slightly expecting Damon or Stefan to answer.  
"Elijah." Damon said to me. '_I was wondering what Elijah looked like'_ I thought before he spoke again.  
"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." My eyes went to Klaus, who was taking a sip from a champagne glass. I thought he gave me a small smile before my eyes wandered towards Kol. I knew gave me a small smile before I heard a voice from behind me.  
"Do you have a dance partner?" Stefan asked me, which made me a little surprised.  
"You want to dance with me?" I asked, not knowing if he was be truthful or not. Stefan just gave me a small nod before holding out his hand. "One dance can't hurt." I said before I set down my glass and took his hand. Without getting a good look at Klaus as Stefan and I walked to the ball room, I knew he was jealous.

I felt myself take a deep breath when the music started to play. It wouldn't be my first time doing a waltz, but it would be the first time with someone who snapped my neck.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Stefan said, which took me by surprise. "I'm not usually like that."  
"We're are pretty much even." I honestly told him. "I did try and beat you up." I pointed out to him, which made him smirk a little.  
"You can throw a punch." I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Comes with being part werewolf." I said with a little humor. '_Not to mention the classes I took'_ I thought before I noticed we were switching partners.

I looked at the face of my second partner and realized that it was Klaus.  
"I'm glad you came." Klaus said to me when I realized our eyes connected. I stopped myself from taking another deep breath to calm myself. Instead, I just looked behind him.  
"I wasn't going to spend two days in a row by myself." I told Klaus with honesty because I didn't feel like lying to him at the moment.  
"You ravishing you look in that dress." He said and I felt myself give him a small smile.  
"I didn't really have time to shop."  
"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" I didn't answer him even though I was really only wearing it because it matched the dress. "You know, you're quite the dancer."  
"I had dance classes as a kid." I honestly told him. "My dad's idea, but I enjoyed them." I couldn't help but feel sad because I was thinking about my dad, who was killed by Klaus. He didn't say anything else and in a few moments we switched partners.

"Another Salvatore." I said when I was in Damon's arms.  
"You seem like you're enjoying yourself." He said and I found myself letting out an involuntary scoff.  
"If that's what you think." I said to Damon. "Your brother apologized. "  
"Really?" He asked me in disbelief.  
"Then he complimented me on how I punched him." I said and Damon let out a little chuckle.  
"And here I thought he had no humanity."  
"Maybe he's just pretending." I said to Damon as we danced. "Sometimes it's just easier to pretend you don't feel something." I couldn't help but think about what I could feel for Klaus. I knew that I was just pretending not to feel something for him. '_It's easier'_ I thought when I thought of Klaus killing my dad and me. '_What type of person would I be if I gave into those feelings?'_ I let out a sigh before Damon and I switched partners.

"What do I have to do to get you out of that dress?" Kol asked me in almost a whisper.  
"Wow." I said with a little chuckle. "You don't even know me and you already want to see me naked."  
"I can't help it. You're beautiful."  
"That's the third time you've called me beautiful today." I said in observation.  
"That's because it's true." I found myself smiling at Kol's words again.  
"And here I was starting to think that all you Originals gave bad first impressions..." I said, momentarily thinking about Klaus "... with the exception of Becca."  
"I never give a bad first impression." Kol whispered in my ear.  
"I can see that." I smiled and I noticed that Kol smiled to. '_I like him better than Klaus so far'_ I found myself thinking as the dancing continued.

* * *

I found myself going outside to get away from the dancing. It seemed a little stuffy and I just needed some fresh air. I stood by the horses that were outside and I petted one of them. It was nice to have some time to myself but I knew it wasn't going to last because I could hear footsteps behind me.  
"You like horses?" Klaus asked me, which made me glance towards him before looking back at the horse I was petting.  
"Sort of." I told him. "I broke my arm riding one when I was 10." I slightly smiled at the memory. "I'm not saying anything else until I know why you invited me here."  
"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" I stopped petting the horse for a moment, not knowing how to respond to him.  
"Yes." I said in a whisper before I started to pet the horse again.  
"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light and fire. I enjoy you." I didn't know what to say. He said he liked me before, but I never really wrapped my mind around why. "You know, horses are the opposite of people." Klaus eventually said when I didn't say anything. "They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning." I looked towards Klaus, who was looking at me.  
"Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking to him?" I asked, knowing that's how I got my dad to deal with me being a hybrid.  
"Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours." He said and I looked away because I began to miss my dad again and I didn't want to cry.  
"I should go back inside." I said, mainly to myself before I turned around and started to walk back.

I walked back inside, only to bump into Kol.  
"Hello darling." He said with a smirk on his face. I noticed that he had a glass of champagne in his hand so I took it and drank the whole thing. "It seems like you're in need of a drink."  
"What makes you say that?" I asked Kol as I handed his glass back to him. He turned to get a refill and I decided to follow him. "Here you go love." Kol said when he got a new glass that was full.  
"Thanks." I said before I took a sip from it.

* * *

Kol and I talked together for a little while before he went off to talk to Rebecca. I could tell that he liked me, or at least as much as he could for just meeting me. He was nice and he seemed like he could be a good friend, but I couldn't help but think that I was just thinking that because I could make Klaus jealous. '_Why do I care?'_ I asked before noticing Klaus came up next to me.  
"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." A woman said from on top of the stairs. I figured that it was their mom because she was standing on the stairs earlier when Elijah was talking. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." A waiter stepped in front of me and Klaus. We put or glasses on the tray and Klaus took the glasses that were already on there. He handed one to me with a hidden smile. "It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" There was a part of me that felt like there was a hidden meaning behind her words, but it could have been because of how much I've been drinking.  
"Cheers." Klaus said from next to me while holding his glass up.  
"Cheers." I said as I gave him a small smile before we clinked our glasses together and took a drink.  
"I want to show you something." Klaus said when we finished our drinks. I just gave him a small nod, letting him know that I would go with him.

* * *

I followed Klaus until the music became more of a hum. It was sort of calming because it wasn't as loud.  
"What did you want to show me?" I asked Klaus when we entered a room filled with paintings.  
"One of my passions." He said as he looked at the painting on the wall in front of us.  
"It's beautiful." I said as I looked at the painting. "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain." I was in a good mood, so I decided to be nice.  
"Yeah, well that's their mistake." Klaus said with a little laugh.  
"What about this?" I asked as I held up my wrist. "Where'd you steal this from?"  
"Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a queen almost as beautiful as you." I felt myself blush so I looked away from him.  
"Did, did you do these?" I asked after a few moments when I saw the drawings on the table in front of us.  
"Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." Klaus said and I found myself smiling a little. It wasn't because of his words, but because of how good the drawings were. "Have you been?" He asked as I picked up a drawing.  
"I've never really been out of the states. Spent most of my life in Tennessee with my dad." I couldn't help but sadly think about my dad again.  
"I'll take you." Klaus said as I put the drawing back on the table. "Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"  
"Wow." I said before the two of us started to laugh. I would be lying to myself if I never thought about traveling the world. It wasn't that possible before because I had to make sure I could turn once a month and after that stopped I mainly stayed for my dad. He was gone, which made me sad but also made me realize that there is more I could do.  
"It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." I eventually found myself saying to Klaus.  
"You're making assumptions." He said and I thought he sounded hurt.  
"Maybe, but not everyone gets what they want. I certainly haven't." I couldn't help but think about my dad again but also about my mom. "Life would be too easy if that was the case." '_There is no such thing as an easy life'_ I thought, which were words my dad once said to me. I looked back at the drawings in front of us. "I think maybe I should go." I said.  
"Stay." Klaus said just as I was about to turn towards the door. "We can talk. About anything you want." I gave him a small smile but shook my head.  
"No thanks." I said, which I noticed made him frown a little. "I just want to go to sleep." I lied before I walked away.

* * *

When I finally got back to the boarding house, I changed into a pair of light green sweat pants and a white tank top. I laid onto my bed and let out a sigh. The main reason I left when I did was because I was beginning to feel something for Klaus that I didn't want to feel for him. '_Kol on the other hand...'_ I shook the thought out of my mind even though Kol's face flashed in my mind. The things that Klaus had said to me were things that I never thought about hearing from him. '_That's a different side of him'_ I thought as I moved onto my side. My mind started to wonder which made me close my eyes. Both Kol and Klaus were in my thoughts... but I couldn't help but think of my dad as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ So, there is one thing that I'm not completely sure about in the next chapter. Do you think Luna should be affected with the spell that Esther did to bind her children together? Or do you think that there should be something else that affects her? I want to write scenes that show how much Klaus cares for Luna (besides what I already have planned) in the next chapter..**  
**~ A little spoiler for the next the next chapter... there will be jealous Klaus (:**

**~ The next chapter might take a little bit longer to come out because I'm going to focus on the finale chapter of Changes Within, which is on the season 4 finale of TVD. I'm also going to be focusing on chapter 20 for The Salvatore Sister... which is from season 1 episode 19 Miss Mystic Falls. Hopefully you can check those stories out (and my other current stories of course) while waiting for the next update.**

**~ Please review on what you would like to see with Luna in the rest of season 3. If the story gets enough reviews... I'm hoping to get to season 4. There are already things that I've planted seeds for that will lead up to what I want to do with season 4. (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	16. All My Children

**~ All My Children is one of my all time favorite episodes of TVD. My favorite of season 3. I think mainly because of Klaus, Kol, and the Klaroline scenes.**

**~ Hopefully I can continue this 'one update a week' thing that I've been doing with the past three updates. I still work on my other stories and I try to update those even if I don't update this story.**

_Vampirejacinta: Luna has already started to fall for Klaus, but she's been denying it because of the obvious reasons. If you count this chapter.. there are only eight episodes until the end of season 3. I will definitely be getting more into Kluna (Klaus and Luna).. (lol) and Koluna? (Kol and Luna)... but about 99% of it will be about Kluna. The Koluna won't really come into play until season 4. I think Luna will have a rocky friendship with Stefan but she would sooner go for Damon than Stefan I think. There is actually a reason for Koluna, which I will be getting more into as I get closer to the end of season 3 because it will be a major part in season 4 (if the reviews let me get that far). You don't sound crazy.. lol I feel the same way when I read some fanfictions to (:_

_whitedwarf: Thank you for your review (: Some of the Caroline/Klaus scenes in the show are important to building their relationship so I just edit them to fit Kluna. I don't like the stories where they just replace Caroline with an OC and have almost the exact same scenes with the same words so I make it different for whatever character I'm writing for. Luna is different than Caroline so of course there are thing that are different... especially with Klaus trying to get with her. If they were to ask Luna to distract Klaus... she definitely wouldn't be comfortable with doing it. I can say that she will unknowingly distract him when it comes to when Alaric daggers Kol (I'm not going to say how though). I don't think that Damon and the others really trust Luna enough to let them know what they are doing... but there might be times when they need her help (like when they go after Evil Alaric in Before Sunset). After what happens in this chapter.. I'm going to try and get her to help Bonnie, although she might end up hanging out with Rebecca more. By the time the season 3 events end.. they might feel like Luna can be more of a friend and less than an enemy. Most of the Kol/Luna is set for season 4... but I'm going to try and fit as much of it as I can before then (: Kol won't have to work as hard as Klaus because Kol hasn't done anything bad to Luna yet. I have big plans involving Klaus/Luna/Kol... but some of it (the parts that I'm really looking forward to writing) is near the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4._

_Anna.B: I'm glad you're starting to feel better. As long as you are still reading the stories... that's fine (: If you think that the last chapter was good, wait until you read this one (: I'm writing this reply before I write the chapter... but I know that I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the chapter because 'All My Children' is one of my top 3 favorite episodes of season 3. There will be a Klaus/Luna/Kol scene in this chapter and a I actually can't wait to make Klaus jealous... which I think is kind of bad, but I don't care lol (: I had a few ideas, which one you actually mentioned with the champagne... As long as it makes sense to you it shouldn't matter... lol (it makes sense to me, by the way). At the moment with what I want to do with season 4... I don't know if Kol will die just yet... but I will cross that bridge when I get to it (: I mainly only have up to the Christmas special kind of planned in my had when it comes to the Klaus/Luna/Kol triangle... but I know I will plan more before I start it so I know where I want to go with it. Maybe when I get to 'Heart Of Darkness' (another one of my top episodes from season 3) she will go with Damon and Elena to see Jeremy where she runs into Kol... but I think she will have a reason when it comes to that. I think in the finale (and this chapter) she will have some interaction with Elijah. *Little spoiler* Luna will be going with Klaus, Kol, and Elijah when they confront Esther... so she will have that scene with Elijah and maybe even a little before if I don't forget._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The events of the ball flashed in my head. They were mainly images of Klaus and when we were dancing. He was nice most of the night and there were times when I didn't think about the things that he has done to me. '_Why does he like me?'_ I asked myself before forcing myself to get out of the bed. I went to the closet and just looked at it. My eyes wouldn't leave the dress that Klaus gave me, which was basically in the middle of the closet. I quickly took out a few things before closing the closet, hoping not to think of Klaus longer than I had to.

I tried to take a long shower as I tried not to think about him. There was a part of me that wanted to think of him, but my mind couldn't help but go over the things he has done to me. I let out a sigh and just tried to focus on the scent of the shampoo I was using.

* * *

After the shower, I decided to read a book that I saw the other day. I wanted it to be a calm day and I was trying to avoid Klaus once again. It was easier to ignore the feelings he brought out in me when I wasn't around him. I lifted my head to see Stefan come into the library. We just gave each other a small nod before I went back to the book.  
"Join me for a little victory drink?" I could hear Damon ask and I knew it was meant for Stefan.  
"Should wait until Klaus is dead." Stefan said to Damon as he turned around from facing the fireplace.  
"You guys still planning on killing him?" I asked without looking up from the book.  
"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p'. "Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts." I slightly smiled, even though I didn't exactly know what they were talking about.  
"You still think she's gonna screw this up, don't you?" Stefan asked his brother.  
"I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say." Damon said. I kept my eyes on the book and my ears on their conversation because I wanted to know more.  
"Is it because of your little sleepover?"  
"It's not my fault she decided to get jealous."  
"Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100 percent your fault."  
"Who did he sleep with?" I asked Stefan as I lifted my head from the book.  
"Rebecca." Stefan said and I was a little shocked.  
"Damon and Rebecca sitting in a tree." I said towards Damon as I began to make fun of him. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes..."  
"Shut up." Damon said before I could finish, which made me smile.  
"You can't blame me wanting to tease you." I said because I got along with Damon better than stefan.  
"Whatever." Damon said and rolled my eyes before returning to the book. "Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet."  
"Nah. She's better off without me." Stefan said and I knew that they were talking about Elena. "Sure as hell better off without you."  
"Fine. Neither one of us gets her." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. "Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan."  
"You guys are idiots." I said as I marked my spot in the book before standing up from the couch. "It doesn't matter who you think she's better off with... if you like her, do what you can and try to get with her." I said as I looked between the both of them. "Otherwise you'll never know." I started to walk away because I had a feeling that they were going to groan about Elena all day.  
"Is that what you tell yourself about Klaus?" Damon asked me and I stopped in my spot.  
"Am I with him right now?" I asked without turning towards him before I continued to walk away.

I couldn't help but think of Damon's words. '_Do I end up hanging out with Klaus to give him a chance?'_ A part of me couldn't help but think that was true, but I didn't want to give him a chance, not after everything. When we were together at the ball, I think I was giving him a chance even though I didn't really want to. I let out a sigh as I walked up to my room to continue reading the book.

* * *

After a while of reading, I decided I needed some air so I left the boarding house. I jogged to the Grill because I felt like I needed it. The music my phone played while I jogged help take my mind off of things. I didn't bother stop playing the music as I entered the grill. '_Great'_ I thought when I noticed Klaus and Kol at the bar. I pretended I didn't see them as I walked to the bar.  
"I remember you from last night." Kol said to me and I was able to hear him over my music.  
"I hope that's a good thing." I said as I took one of the headphones out of my ear.  
"It's a very good thing." Kol said with a smirk.  
"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus said to Kol and I controlled myself from saying anything.  
"Don't be a party pooper Nik." I couldn't help but smirk at Kol's words.  
"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked me after a few seconds.  
"Sure, why not?" I asked with a sigh before sitting next to Kol. "It's less depressing that drinking alone." The bartender gave me a drink.  
"What's the music you're listening to?" I could hear Kol ask me.  
"It's just rap." I said after taking a sip from my glass. "It helps when I want to clear my head." I couldn't help but think of how much I've needed to clear my head in the past few days. '_Ever since he came back into my life'_ I thought before taking another sip from my glass.

* * *

I had a few glasses before I decided to play some pool. After not even five minutes, Kol and I started to play together. He said that he had played it before, but I wasn't so sure.  
"Stop staring at my ass Kol." I said as I lined up my aim.  
"Who said I'm staring there?" Kol asked me and I rolled my eyes.  
"I can feel your eyes burning a hole through my jeans." I said before I got a ball in a pocket.  
"Then you should get new jeans..." He almost whispered to me as I stood up to look at the pool table.  
"Would that be before or after your brother tears out your liver?" I asked him and he chuckled as I began to line up another shot. "Are you sure you've played this before? Cuz you're losing." I said after I got another ball in a pocket.  
"Or I could be letting you win." Kol said with a smirk as I walked around the table.  
"A challenge is good. If you're letting me win... that's boring." I said before missing a shot.  
"If you want a challenge..." Kol didn't finish, instead he just got two pool balls in one shot.  
"Oh, big deal..." I said "...I could have done that." He just looked at me with a small smirk before getting some more in. "Now you're just showing off." I said and he let out a little chuckle.  
"You said you wanted a challenge."  
"That doesn't mean you have to show off." Kol took a shot, but didn't get any. "My turn." I said before glancing Klaus out the corner of my eye. "You know your brother is shooting jealous daggers at you." I said before lining up my shot. Kol didn't say anything as I missed a ball.  
"It looks like you're losing your touch." He said and I just rolled my eyes.  
"I'm going to take a little break." I said, not really feeling like playing pool much longer. "Feel free to start another game." I gave him a small smile before walking out the Grill.

I walked until I saw a bench. I sat down on it and looked up at the sky. The full moon was shining in the sky and I couldn't help but think of my dad. After I broke my werewolf curse, he was always there for me. He was there for my high school graduation, when Klaus had turned me, and just everything since my mom left. '_I wish I could talk to you'_ I thought towards my dad, knowing that he was watching me. '_I miss you.'_ I could tell that tears were falling and I didn't care because there was no one around me to see.  
"Luna!" I could hear Klaus almost shout towards me.  
"I just want to be alone right now." I said as I tried to look away from him.  
"What's got you upset love?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to me.  
"In case you haven't noticed... it's a full moon tonight." I said, trying not to sound like I was crying. "That means a month ago you killed my dad."  
"How can I acquit myself?"  
"For starters you can stop trying so hard to make me like you. The dress and the bracelet..." I let out a sigh, not knowing what to say.  
"You didn't like them?" He asked me, sounding a little hurt even though he tried to hide it.  
"I did like them and that's the problem. It's just..." I paused, trying to find the right words "...how am I supposed to react to the person who killed my dad when they give me things?"  
"Come on, take a chance, Luna." Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that he put his arm on the back of the bench. "Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." I finally looked at him, knowing that I had tears in my eyes. Klaus's expression saddened a little but I tried to ignore that. I didn't really want to talk to him, but he was basically daring me. If he actually knew me, he would know that I didn't like to pass up dares.  
"Fine." I said after a few moments with frustration as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"I want to talk about you." Klaus said, which slightly surprised me. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."  
"I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I said to him, which made him smirk.  
"Well, that's why I like you." I looked away from him, not wanting to show the smile that wanted to show.  
"I used to like the full moon, even when I had to turn... but now I don't..." I said when I found myself looking back up at the moon. There was a part of me that thought Klaus was going to say something, but when he didn't I started to speak again. "Now it's just going to be a constant reminder of my dad. He stayed with me after my mom left so I wouldn't be alone. Without him... I feel alone." I wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "I hate crying." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to pretend that Klaus wasn't next to me.

_**General POV**_

Luna and Klaus were sitting together on the bench. Klaus was taking in what Luna said about her dad. It made him start to regret killing someone in his entire existence. He saw what losing her dad did to her and he just wanted to make the tears go away. Klaus was about to say something, but he felt a pain in his chest. He stood up, which made Luna look at him.  
"What is it?" Luna asked as she stood up. There was a flicker of worry in Klaus's eyes before it switched to surprise when he saw what was happening to Luna. She noticed his expression and looked at herself. Luna's body started to turn grey and veins started to appear all over it. She looked up at Klaus before the greyness reached her face. Klaus basically lunged after her when she started to fall. He caught her in his arms and looked at her. It looked like she was dead, which made Klaus think he lost her. Tears formed in his eyes, but then he remembered Kol. He made sure Luna was in his arms before making his way back towards the Grill.

Alaric had brought Kol's daggered body out of the grill. He was just about to hand Kol's body to Damon, but he was knocked over by Klaus. Alaric landed right next to Luna's body that Klaus was able to place on one of the steps. Klaus took the dagger from Kol's body and let him fall while turning his attention to Damon.  
"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus said to Damon, almost seething with anger. He didn't like it when people went after his family and not to mention this time they were going after Luna.  
"Do it." Damon said, not noticing Luna's body on the steps. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."  
"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus threatenly asked. He wasn't able to see that both Kol and Luna were beginning to return to normal.  
"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Damon asked Klaus. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Klaus moved until he was inches from Damon with the intent of pulling his heart out, only to be stopped by a voice.  
"We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah said from the top of the stairs, which made Klaus turn towards him. Klaus was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice that Kol and Luna were sitting on the steps as they watched the scene in front of them.  
"What did mother do?" Klaus as Elijah as he took a few steps away from Damon. "What did she do, Elijah?" Instead of answering, Elijah walked down the steps being careful not to bump into anyone on the steps.  
"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah threatened to Damon while he held a phone in his hand. Behind Klaus, both Luna and Kol stood up as Damon looked up at the clock.  
"You told me we had until after nine." Damon said with frustration towards Elijah.  
"I'm sure Rebecca will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah said, ready to call his sister at any moment.  
"Fine." Damon said before giving Stefan a signal. The two of them left, leaving Luna alone with the Originals.  
"What happened?" Luna asked to both Klaus and Elijah.  
"I'll explain on the way." Elijah said as he began to walk towards the steps. Klaus couldn't help but look at Luna, which she noticed. He didn't know what happened to her, but he just hoped that it wouldn't again. Luna just gave him a small smile to let him know she was alright before following Elijah. Kol and Klaus didn't say anything to each other before they followed their brother and Luna.

* * *

Luna was following the Originals to the abandoned witch house, where the Bennetts and Esther were. True to his word, Elijah explained to Luna what was happening... as much as he could. He didn't know how Luna was affected like the others, but that wasn't their only issue at the moment. Although Klaus was also concerned about how Luna fit into everything with Esther's plan, he wanted to stop Esther before they found out. Luna was also worried about why Esther wanted to harm her. She didn't do anything against Esther. '_It's just another thing to worry about.'_ Luna thought before they started to see Esther and Finn.  
"My sons and Luna, come forward." Esther said as she took a few steps forward.  
"Stay beside me, Mother." Finn said as he held out his arm to stop Esther from walking any further.  
"It's okay." Esther said as she stood next to Finn inside the circle. "They can't enter." Kol tried to step up to his brother, but the flames on the touches got bigger.  
"That's lovely." Kol said after he knew that they couldn't get in. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Luna was standing behind Kol, but close to Klaus as she paid attention to Esther and Finn.  
"Be quiet, Kol." Esther said to Kol. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Luna rolled her eyes before Elijah started to speak.  
"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Luna didn't say anything, but she agreed with Elijah.  
"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther said and Luna took a step forward.  
"You're a bitch." She almost spat at Esther. Not only was she feeling anger towards Esther for wanting to kill her own kids, but the full moon influenced her actions.  
"Excuse me?" Esther asked, almost like she was offended.  
"You heard me." Luna said with confidence. "You're a bitch. What other type of person would murder their own kids?" Esther felt some anger of her own. She didn't want Luna interfering with her plan, so she focused some magic on her. Luna started to clutch her head in pain and found herself falling to the ground. Klaus noticed Luna as she began to fall and he caught her, like he had done earlier. Even though Luna was affected when Kol was daggered, the others weren't affected when Esther started to harm Luna with magic. Klaus worriedly looked at Luna, who was in pain before looking up at Esther.  
"Enough." Klaus said with anger. "End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."  
"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you." Esther said, not phased by what she was doing to Luna or Klaus's words towards her. "Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Including Luna." She said as she glanced at Luna, who was still clutching her head in pain.  
"Leave Luna out of this." Klaus said with anger towards Esther.  
"She is a part of this ever since you tainted her Niklaus." Esther said towards Klaus. "Luna was pure and happy before you tainted her with the curse of being a abomination. She is a mistake." Luna didn't hear most of the conversation, but she did hear Esther say '_She is a mistake'_. If Luna wasn't in pain, she would have lunged after Esther. Tears started to form in Luna's eyes from both the pain and what Esther said about her. "Your evilness has been stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther closed her eyes, ready to do the spell. Klaus just looked down at Luna in worry, hoping that the pain would stop. A part of him felt helpless because he couldn't do anything to help Luna. It felt like hours passed before they noticed Esther wasn't killing them. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Klaus reluctantly looked up from Luna to see the flames on the torches grow bigger.  
"Mother!" Finn said as he protectively grabbed Esther. Elijah and Kol turned away from the flames while Klaus bent over Luna so he could protect her from them. When Klaus knew the flames were out, he sat up with Luna still in his arms. He looked up for a moment to see that Esther and Finn were gone before looking back down at Luna. She wasn't clutching her head in pain or screaming. She just looked like she was sleeping.  
"Luna?" Klaus quietly asked which made Kol and Elijah turn towards him. "Luna?" Klaus asked again when Luna didn't move. He worriedly looked at her before he noticed that she started to open her eyes.  
"Is she gone?" Luna asked Klaus when she noticed it was him. Klaus just gave her a small nod which was returned with a small smile. "I don't want to be alone." Luna said before fainting in Klaus's arms. Klaus looked at her with sadness and worry in his eyes. He knew the same feeling about not wanting to be alone and hoped that he could help Luna not feel that.

* * *

Luna was laying in a bed. She slowly started to open her eyes to realize that she wasn't in her own room. It wasn't even a room that she had been in before. She slowly sat up and realized that there was no more pain in her head. She couldn't help but look around the room and wonder whose room she was in. After a few moments she slowly got off the bed and started to look around. Luna noticed the letters on the wall above the bed, but she didn't bother to read them. She was more interested on the other things in the room. After a few minutes she started to put the pieces together and she figured out that she was in Klaus's room. '_He must have brought me here'_ She thought before noticing a drawing. Luna stepped up to a table to get a better look at the drawing and just couldn't help but stare at it. The drawing was of her in her ball gown next to a horse.  
"Do you like it?" Klaus asked from the doorway as Luna picked up the drawing in her hand. Luna couldn't help but look at him, slightly surprised by his appearance.  
"Did you do it?" She asked as Klaus began to step closer to her.  
"Yeah. I... uh, actually have a few more." Klaus said, slightly embarrassed but happy she was okay.  
"Stalker alert." Luna jokingly said. "It's nice." She said with honesty. Luna actually liked the drawing.  
"You can have it if you want." Klaus said, remembering what she had said to him earlier that night. He wanted Luna to have it, but he wasn't going to force her.  
"Thanks." She said with a small smile before turning fully towards Klaus. Luna couldn't help but notice that there was only a few feet in between the two of them. Klaus slowly took a few steps closer to her, hoping to close the gap between them. He noticed that her eyes looked towards his lips as he brought a hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear. Luna tried to control herself as he kept getting closer. Klaus brought his head closer to Luna, with the intent of kissing her. "I should go." Luna said as she took a step back from Klaus. He was disappointed, but quickly tried to hide it. "I was supposed to meet my mom earlier and now I'm late." Luna semi-lied to Klaus as she began to walk towards the hall. She was going to meet her mom, but it wasn't planned. Luna was about to exit his room before she stopped. "You may not have made up for what you've done to me..." Klaus couldn't help but turn towards Luna "... just thanks for earlier." She said before leaving. Luna wanted to figure out what to say, but what would she say? Thanks was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she left Klaus's room. Klaus just stood in his spot and watched as she walked away. He couldn't help but think of what she wanted to say instead of what she did say. He knew that there would be time to ask her what she was going to say and he intended to find out.

* * *

**~ After I wrote the dialogue for the last scene, I had an idea for something else that could have happened. I thought that it would be better how I originally planned it, but that doesn't mean you don't be able to see the other scene. The other scene is going to be a dream of Luna's in the next chapter (: This way I get to write both scenes (:  
~ Luna won't see Klaus again in person until The Murder of One, if I can keep that idea in by the time I get to that episode.**

**~ I'm not sure... but I was thinking that when I get to Heart Of Darkness, there might be one or two Koluna scenes... but it depends on your ideas of it are. I don't know how she will get to Denver but I sort of want her to with the episodes that happen before that.**  
**~ I'm also not sure if Luna should meet Sage or not. If she did, Luna would probably be at the boarding house for the 'party' that Damon throws with Sage and Rebecca.**  
**~ I really only have the episodes from Do Not Go Gentle (episode 20) the to finale really planned so anything I can add before that or any ideas that you would like to see... please don't be afraid to share. That also goes for season 4 events.**

**~ When I get to season 4 events, do you think that I should continue it under this story (just keep adding on) or should I start a new story for the season 4 events?**  
**~ Hopefully this story can continue to get the reviews like it got on the last chapter. My goal is for this story to reach 100 reviews before the end of season 3 events. Do you think we can make that?**

**~ On a different note, for those of you that didn't know I have a story called You Can Never Forget that involves Damon/Elena/Klaus. Hopefully you can check that out and review it because I want to write another chapter for that but I don't have any inspiration for it at the moment. Hopefully you can check it out. I also hope you check out my story 'Out Of Place' because it's in need of reviews.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
